EL JEFE Y YO
by serenity233
Summary: Desde su puesto de trabajo, Serena Tsukino había soñado muchas veces con Darien Chiba, con pasar una sola noche con el esquivo millonario y dar rienda suelta a la pasión.
1. capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 1**

Sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis en la garganta.

Darien chiba arrojo bruscamente el informe del investigador sobre el escritorio de madera de caoba, haciendo que los papeles salieran volando y planearan hasta caer sobre la espesa alfombra de la oficina.

A través de la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, oyó el zumbido del motor de la lancha al alejarse de su embarcadero privado en una isla cerca de Auckland.

El amargo sabor de boca que tenía rivalizaba con la malevolencia de las acciones de su ex esposa. Por si su insaciable afición a las fiestas y al juego no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora se había enterado de que, a los seis meses de matrimonio, se había deshecho de su bebe, el hijo que sabia que el deseaba, y a continuación se había dejado esterilizar.

Si no hubiera sido por un descuidado comentario de una de sus amigas en un reciente evento para recaudar fondos, no se habría enterado. Un insignificante comentario basto para que empezara a investigar hasta confirmar que había mentido sobre el aborto.

La prueba de su traición estaba ahora esparcida por el suelo. La información le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valía cada céntimo que había pagado por ella. Había conseguido una copia de su ingreso en un hospital privado de hacia cuatro años, las facturas del anestesista, del cirujano, del hospital y de los tramites de finalización y esterilización. Y el había sido completamente ajeno a todo ello. Sintió un desgarro en el corazón.

¿Y ahora quería más dinero? Se lo habría dado con tal de deshacerse de ella, hasta el momento en que recibió aquella información. Había ido demasiado lejos.

El reloj de época dio la hora. Eran las nueve. ¡Maldición! Por culpa del encuentro, llegaría a la oficina con más retraso de lo que esperaba. Marco el número de la oficina.

-serena, voy con retraso. ¿Algún mensaje o problema?

-Nada urgente, señor chiba. He reprogramado su videoconferencia con nueva york – la dulce voz de su asistente personal fue como un calmante tras la locura de aquella mañana. Gracias a dios aun podía confiar en algunas personas.

Darien se puso la chaqueta del traje, se arreglo la corbata e, ignorando el crujir del informe bajo sus pies, salio por la puerta hacia el helicóptero que lo esperaba para llevarlo de su casa en la isla al distrito financiero de Auckland.

Si serena tsukino recibía otra flor de pascua envuelta en tela de cuadros, iba a gritar.

¿Y que si su cumpleaños caía en nochebuena? Estaba acostumbrada, pues era el mismo día de todos los años.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía diferente ese año? Vacía.

Sola. Parpadeo para ahuyentar las lagrimas que escocían sus ojos "Se fuerte", se dijo para sus adentros. La autocompasión no era su estilo. La supervivencia, costara lo que costara, siempre era su lema.

Al menos sus compañeros se habían acordado de que era su cumpleaños, y no solo el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Enderezo los hombros y, con la planta pegada a su pecho, esbozo una sonrisa.

-La flor de pascua es preciosa, gracias de todo corazón -gracias a dios las palabras sonaron bien, con el adecuado nivel de entusiasmo.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta, serena? –pregunto una de las chicas.

-Si, allí estaré –confirmo. Alguien tenía que encargarse de que la fiesta anual discurriera sin problemas, de apartar discretamente a los extremadamente ebrios y meterlos en taxis, y de solventar las roturas y las manchas de vino. Por tercer año consecutivo ella era ese alguien.

Le encantaba su trabajo, y era muy buena. Era la mejor. Y por eso había llegado a asistente personal ejecutiva de darien chiba, el director del departamento legal.

Un pitido procedente de la zona del ascensor al final del pasillo enmoquetado, e hizo que un pequeño grupo de mujeres corrieran hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Serena puso la flor de pascua de suntuosas hojas rojas sobre la mesa supletoria detrás de su escritorio, junto a la que le habían enviado del departamento financiero y las dos de seguridad y personal. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llevárselas en el autobús?

-Buenos días, Serena –su voz, sonora y profunda, hizo que se le erizada el pelo en la nuca. Desde el día en que la había entrevistado para el puesto de asistente personal, había experimentado la misma reacción inmediata, aunque había aprendido a ocultarla. Había dejado de preguntarse por que le alteraba su presencia, y había aprendido a ponerse a hacer su trabajo con seriedad, enmascarando el brote de calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. Algunas personas no creían en el amor a primera vista, pero serena sabia por propia experiencia que ocurría.

Apretó los dientes para, a continuación, liberar la tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, segura de que el jamás había tenido ni el mas mínimo indicio de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente o del efecto que tenia en todos sus sentidos.

-El señor Tanaka de la oficina de Tokio ha llamado en relación a las negociaciones. Parecía nervioso.

-Debe de estarlo-dijo sin desacelerar el paso-. Son las cinco y media de la mañana allí. Pónmelo al teléfono.

Por un momento, serena se permitió le lujo de inhalar la esencia de su frescura y cara colonia. Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza y levanto el auricular del teléfono para marcar el número de Japón y pasarle la llamada a darien. Luego se levanto para cerrar las puertas de su despacho. Absorbido en la conversación en un impecable japonés, el no presto atención.

Serena suspiro. Amor a primera vista o no, darien no parecía consciente de ello. Recién divorciado de esposa de alta sociedad cuando serena empezó a trabajar para el, cualquier mujer, ella incluida, era invisible a sus ojos. Ella era simplemente una maquina fiable.

Segura de que la llamada al señor tanaka le tendría entretenido un buen rato, serena reviso por ultima vez los detalles de la fiesta navideña infantil y las de los empleados. Ese año se había superado a si misma. Había transformado la cafetería en una impresionante gruta navideña y, a las seis y media, darien aparecería disfrazado de santa claus.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver el traje rojo colgado del antiguo perchero de metal. El señor chiba padre había insistido en que darien hiciera de santa con la excusa de que la artritis de su rodilla se lo ponía difícil a el y que era importante que alguien de la familia lo encarnara. Darien había protestado, pero una vez su padre había tomado aquella decisión, no había vuelta atrás, y menos aun por parte de su hijo menor.

-Diablos-una profunda voz a sus espaldas hizo que girara la silla-. No esperara que me ponga eso, ¿no?

-Creo que será un santa maravilloso, señor chiba.

El disgusto era evidente en su expresión facial. Le dio una grabadora y un montón de papales.

-Transcríbeme esto enseguida. Ah, y antes de hacerlo, asegúrate de que la sala de juntas esta libre y dile al equipo que hemos de reunirnos allí en media hora.

-¿Problemas?-pregunto serena, cambiando mentalmente sus citas para dejarle el resto de la mañana libre. Si quería convocar a todo el equipo jurídico, debía de tratarse de algo serio.

-Nada que no tenga solución, aunque llega en mal momento-dirigió una mirada ceñuda al traje de santa que colgaba de la percha-. ¿Crees que…?

-No permitirá que se escabulla –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con compasión.

-No –Darien dejo salir un suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello perfectamente cortado y peinado, descolocando algunos mechones.

Serena volvió a sonreír. Todo aquel asunto de santa había descolocado al normalmente tranquilo y sostificado darien chiba, un hombre al que había visto enfrentarse a batallones de abogados de todas partes del mundo por acuerdos inmobiliarios.

Jamás se había imaginado que la idea de tener una procesión de niño haciendo cola para sentarse sobre sus rodillas pudiera causar tan nerviosismo en el. ¿Pero quien era ella para juzgarle? Los niños también la ponían nerviosa a ella y, a diferencia de mucha de sus semejantes, serena había tenido su reloj biológico a los 26 años. No tendría hijos a menos que encontrada ciertas respuestas sobre su pasado.

Odiaba esa época del año. La alegría de la fiesta servia para recordarle todo lo que ella no tenia, ni había tenido nunca. Saber que había asegurado la diversión de sus compañeros en la fiesta de aquella noche, normalmente le bastaba para mantenerse a flote en medio del horrible y deprimente vació de las vacaciones, hasta poder enterrar la cabeza de nuevo en el trabajo.

Serena suspiro de nuevo y se centro en la tarea que tenia entre manos.

Cuando el payaso al que había contratado hizo de nuevo el ridículo, resonaron risas por toda la habitación. Serena ojeo su reloj. Quedaban 5 minutos para que apareciera santa. Ya debía estar hay. A lo mejor tenia problemas con el traje.

Se volvió a hacia su asistente, Ami, una joven callada y recién graduada, pero con visos de convertirse en una gran asistente personal con el tiempo.

-Si no estoy de vuelta con el señor chiba en 5 minutos, arle una señal al payaso para que siga un poco mas, ¿De acuerdo? Probablemente haya recibido alguna llamada.

En el ascensor, serena reviso mentalmente el plan para la velada. Todo debería transcurrir como un reloj.

Empezó asentir cierta irritación. Con mucho que simpatizada con la desgana de darien por hacer de santa, se lo debía a los niños. Se había decidido safarse de aquellos niños ilusionaros que había abajo, le diría un par de cosas a la cara, fuera su jefe o no.

Recorrió la distancia entre el ascensor y la oficina en tiempo record, y llamo a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrir y entrar como una ráfaga. Pero se quedo paralizada y tuvo que tragarse las palabras de enojo que se había ido formando en su mente por el camino.

Darien Chiba estaba de pie a medio vestir en su oficina. Los pantalones rojos vivo del traje apenas se ajustaba a sus caderas, y parecían amenazar con bajarse si movía un solo músculo.

"¡Que dios se apiade de mi!", pensó serena, recorriendo con la mirada aquel pecho moreno al desnudo. Era increíble lo que armani podría esconder bajo sus tejidos, pensó serena, tratando de esforzarse en mirarle a los ojos, y esperando que el brote de energía que sintió no fuera visible en su rostro. Por su temperatura interior, debería estar brillando como una balisa.

Inhalo un suspiro, tratando de calmarse. ¿A que había venido? Ha, si, santa.

-5 minutos, señor chiba.

-Ya lo se. El maldito traje es demasiado grande. Ayúdame a rellenarlo. Supongo que los niños esperan un santa entrado en carnes.

-Me imagino que si –respondió ella, recogiendo varios cojines del sofá de la oficina -. ¿Servirán?

-Muy bien. Aquí –darien se metió las manos en los pantalones para abrirlos -. Yo los sostengo, y tú los rellenas.

¿Estaba de broma? Serena vacilo.

-¿A que esperas?

Por su puesto, el no tenia ni idea del efecto que tenía sobre ella. Para el, no era una mujer con necesidades y deseo, si no una simple asistente personal.

-Supongo que esto es a lo que se refería al decir y ocasionalmente otra funciones según exigencia en la descripción de responsabilidades del puesto del trabajo –Dijo para quitar seriedad a la situación. Cuando serena empezaba a preguntarse por que demonios habría dicho aquello, de repente, los rabillos de los ojos de darien se arrugaron a soltar una carcajada.

-Si, supongo. Aunque no creo que recursos humanos estuviera pensando en algo como esto.

Serena le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, y se forzó a no mirar hacia abajo. Tratando de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con vibrar por todo su cuerpo, metió con cuidado el primer cojín entre su abdomen y la cera roja.

-No pasa nada, serena. No muerdo.

Estupendo… se estaba riendo de ella. Bien, pues le demostraría que no estaba asustada. Metió el siguiente cojín apresudademente, rozando sin querer con los dedos la fina línea de bello que iba desde el ombligo hacia abajo. Al hacerlo, oyó detenerse su respiración, y aparto la mano de prisa al ver como se lo ponía la piel de gallina.

-Eso debía bastar -¿Acaba de oír temblar su voz? Y peor todavía, ¿Lo habría oído el?

-Necesito más.

¿Mas? Todavía le ardía la mano del fugaz roce con su piel. Ella también necesitaba mas, aunque lamentablemente sabia que no estaba pensando en la misma cosa.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, serena encajo otro cojín en el pantalón. Decidirá a no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, por el deseo de rozarle de nuevo con los dedos, le dio una suave palmadita al montículo acolchado. Alcanzo la chaqueta roja y se la tendió. Se permitió el lujo de admirar brevemente su espalda y sus hombros, maravillada por el juego de músculos al contraerse para ponerse la prenda y ceñírsela a la ensanchada cintura. El agarro el gorro y la barba de su escritorio, y se los puso apresuradamente antes de volverse a mirar a serena otra vez.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?

¿Qué como estaba? Pestaño, intentando buscar las palabras para describirlo. Desde luego, no se parecía a los santa que la habían aterrorizado de niña, haciendo que saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar del relleno de la cintura y de la ridícula barba afelpada que ocultaba las líneas de su mandíbula, no podía borrar la imagen medio desnuda de darien de su mente.

-Ha olvidado las cejas –consiguió decir finalmente, casi en su habitual tono tranquilo. "Bien hecho", se felicito a si misma.

-No tendré que ponerme esas dos cosas blancas que parecen orugas ¿no?

-Claro que si. Si no, no seria santa.

Serena apretó y relajo los dedos en vano intento por dominar el temblor que amenazaba con revelar sus nervios antes de despegar las cejas del papel protector.

Se adelanto para pegarlas sobre sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, el inclino ligeramente la cabeza para ayudar y, de repente, sus labios se encontraron al mismo nivel. No tenía más que dar un diminuto paso para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Para dar vida a los sueños que la asediaban por las noches, haciendo que se despertara con las sabanas enredadas y llena de un deseo que no podría apaciguar.

Enseguida sofoco sus desenfrenados pensamientos y se concentro en las cejas postizas. Si cedía a sus deseos, podía quedarse sin empleo, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, y menos teniendo en cuenta los gastos médicos de mina. Una vez terminada la labor, se aparto a una distancia prudente para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Esta estupendo –dijo dulcemente.

-Bien, eso es lo que importa. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería del octavo piso.

-Espere aquí –le dijo serena delante de la cafetería.

Trato de ignorar la sensación de calor que sintió a través del tejido rojo del traje al ponerle una mano sobre el brazo-. Primero tengo que anunciarlo.

¿Era su imaginación, o darien se habia puesto pálido de verdad? ¿Estaba asustado? Bajo la barba, pudo distinguir finas líneas de tensión alrededor de sus labios, y sintió impulso de tranquilizarlo.

-Todo ira bien –murmuro suavemente-. A los niños les encantara

-Te quedas, ¿no?

No tenía pensado quedarse a ver esa parte del evento. La visión de una hilera de niños haciendo cola para sentarse con santa todavía le causaba pavor.

-En realidad tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas.

Estaré de vuelta antes de que termine la fiesta.

-Quédate.

Darien no tenia ni idea de cual era su problema, pero ¿Por qué iba a tenerla? A todo el mundo le encantaban las navidades. A todos menos a la pequeña que habia crecido con un apellido elegido por los asistentes sociales, que le recordaba a la experiencia mas traumática de su vida. Aquella era una de las razones por las que jamás hablaba de su vida ni de sus años en hogares de acogida. Nadie deseaba admitir que habia sido abandonado. Para serena, su vida empezó el día que cumplió 18 años y se independizo del control del estado.

-¿Serena?

Tenía los dientes tan apretados, que le sorprendió que no se le rompieran. No podía explicarle su problema. Algunas de cosas siempre se mantenían en secreto. Asintió brevemente.

-A por ello.

Los niños no le dieron ni una razón para que se preocupara o se pusiera nervioso. Su excitación y sus chillidos de alegría inundaron la sala. La única que se puso de los nervios fue serena. ¿Por qué demonios habría accedido a quedarse?

Sentado sobre su trono, Darien subió a una niña sobre sus rodillas. La niña, de no más de tres o cuatro años, recorrió la sala con la mirada, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en la espinilla de serena.

Ligeramente mareada, se apoyo sobre la pared a sus espaldas. Respiro hondo, tratando de controlar el terror que la invadía, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una imagen nítida se proyecto en su mente. Era una niña, sentada en el regazo de santa, escudriñando nerviosa la multitud en busca de su madre. Los nervios se fueron transformando en pavor, y el pavor en terror al no encontrar el rostro de su madre entre las masas en movimiento en el centro comercial. Las autoridades acudieron en cuanto averiguaron a que se debian sus histéricos sollozos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para poder encontrar a su madre entre la multitud de espectadores asombrados. Aquella sensación de abandono y pérdida seguía causando conmoción y resentimiento en serena. Pero ya habia dejado de tratar de entender que clase de madre abandonaba a su suerte a su hija de tres años el día antes de navidad.

Se esforzó en encontrar algo en lo que concentrarse para calmar los temores que los recuerdos reavivaban y recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Ese algo resulto ser darien que, con infinita paciencia, señalo a los padres de la niña, consiguiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la expresión del pequeño rostro de preocupación.

Al abrir los puños, serena sintió el cosquilleo de la sangre al volver a regar sus extremidades. Al otro lado de la sala, la niña saludaba sonriente a su madre. Y darien, en lugar de prestar atención a la niña que tenía sobre las rodillas, estaba mirándola a ella directamente.

Vio como sus labios, delineados por la esponjosa barba, pronunciaban las palabras:

-¿Estas bien?

¿Se habia dado cuenta de su ataque de pánico? Le devolvió una débil sonrisa, acompañada de un leve movimiento afirmativo. El siguió mirándola a los ojos un instante más, y luego volvió su atención hacia la niña que tenia a su cuidado, y le dio un regalo alegremente envuelto.

Así era como debian ser las cosas. Los niños debian poder recibir su regalo, tener la oportunidad de contarle a santa sus mas ardientes deseos para mañana de navidad, y contar con la continua presencia tranquilizadora de sus padres esperando no muy lejos.

Cuando el último paquete fue distribuido, llego el momento de finalizar la fiesta infantil. Santa tenía otras obligaciones, y serena apenas media hora entre la fiesta infantil y la de la empresa. Con un pequeño anuncio, dio fin a la celebración y, a juzgar por los aplausos tanto de niños como de padres, darien habia sido todo un éxito. Cuando la gente empezó a salir de la sala, serena se relajo, dejando salir la tensión de un día a pleno rendimiento, por no decir de todo un año. Ya solo quedaba una fiesta más, y hasta el año próximo, se consoló.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –la voz de darien se filtro en sus pensamientos.

Suspiro profundamente antes de contestar.

-Creo que ha ido muy bien, ¿no? Los chicos le adoraban.

-Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Serena suspiro. La técnica de la evasión no funcionaria, pues la tenacidad era uno de los muchos talentos que habían ayudado a darien a convertirse en uno de los hombres mas respetados internacionalmente en su campo. No se rendiría hasta quedar satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Solo estaba recuperando el aliento. Organizar todo ha requerido un gran esfuerzo y trabajo –aseguro.

Por un instante, pensó que lo habia conseguido, hasta que su mirada se torno desafiante.

-Me parecio algo mas que eso. Creí que ibas a desplomarte.

-Oh, por dios santo, no –Serena forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –insistió el.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Has hecho un gran esfuerzo. Amy te relevara el resto de la velada

-No estoy bien, de verdad.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo darien, dedicándole una severa mirada-. Vamos, será mejor que nos preparemos para el siguiente ataque.

-Vaya adelantándose. Me reuniré con usted arriba –lo observo mientras se alejaba. ¿Qué le habia hecho fijarse en ella en aquel terrorífico momento de debilidad? ¿La habría visto alguien más? No debía haber accedido a quedarse.

Echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Los empleados de la limpieza estaban ocupados transformando la fiesta en una versión mas sofisticada de una fantasía de navidad. Habia sido una idea genial conservar el mismo encantador tema infantil para la fiesta de la empresa, y una solución simple, dadas las limitaciones de tiempo. Ya no tenia nada más que hacer allí.

Arriba, en la oficina, serena abrió el armario de los abrigos y descolgó una bolsa de la tintorería. Solo tenía que cambiarse en el baño y retocarse el maquillaje. Se soltó el largo y espeso cabello y, mientras lo peinaba, estudio el reflejo de su imagen. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no se habia soltado el pelo, literalmente o en sentido figurado? Demasiado. Pero no se podía permitir perder el tiempo cuando tantas cosas dependían de ella. Volvió a recogerse el pelo en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Satisfecha con el resultado, se puso un pintalabios rojo. La dependienta tenía razón, el color daba vida a su piel ligeramente aceitunada. Ella prefería colores más suaves y discretos, que no resaltaran la voluptuosidad de sus labios, pero sabia que para aquella velada necesitaba algo llamativo. Además, era su cumpleaños. Tenía derecho a estar guapa.

Un vistazo al reloj le recordó el poco tiempote quedaba. Serena se quito el sombrío traje de oficina, y abrió la cremallera de la bolsa de la tintorería para sacar un vestido largo color carmesí. El cuello barco de la parte delantera del vestido sin mangas se convertía en un profundo corte en v en la espalda. Serena se quito el sujetador, y lo metió en la bolsa antes de deslizar la brillante seda del vestido sobre su cuerpo. Al mirarse al espejo se pregunto si no se habia pasado esa vez.

Normalmente alquilaba en vestido negro, pero algo de aquel vestido carmesí le habia llamado la atención.

Habia vacilado por el precio, consciente de sus obligaciones financieras, pero no era que estuviera inundada de regalos de la familia o de un amante, pues no tenia ninguna de las dos cosas. Así que, por una vez, se habia dado el gusto de hacerse un regalo y darse el placer de llevarlo esa noche.

En cuanto salio del baño, oyó la voz de una mujer en el despacho de darien. Habría reconocido la estridente voz de su ex mujer en cualquier lugar. Antes de su divorcio, toda la plantilla de secretarias habia estado a su disposición para ayudarla con su labor caritativa.

Pero Esmeralda era ante todo exigente, y las chicas solían sortear quien acudiría a su oficina para recibir instrucciones. Serena rezo por que, fuera cual fuera la situación, se resolviera rápido.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, volvió a meter sus cosas en el armario y, justo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, oyó vibrar la voz llena de desprecio de darien, algo que serena nunca habia oído salir de sus labios.

-¿Entonces no lo niegas?

-¿Cómo te atreves a investigarme? ¡Esos eran privados!

-Todo tiene un precio, Esmeralda, por desgracia no descubrí el tuyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Puedes decirle al bribón de tu abogado que no recibirás ni un céntimo más de lo ya establecido. Jamás. Y ahora, quítate de mi vista.

-¡Encantada!

Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar, así que serena enderezo los hombros para hacer frente a la ex señora Chiba.

-¿Visitando los barrios bajos con tus empleadas esta noche, darien? –dijo Rei con sarcasmo al pasar junto a serena. Le dirigió una rencorosa mirada, y añadió-: Sabía que estarías revoloteando por aquí, pero claro, olvidaba que no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa, ¿verdad?

Sin habla, serena retrocedió y la dejo pasar, seguida por una estela de un caro perfume francés.

-Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso, serena.

Con profundo suspiro para calmarse, serena se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Darien estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su despacho. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

-No pasa nada, señor –alargo la mano para alcanzar su bolso de fiesta, metido en el cajón superior de su mesa de trabajo. Aunque los comentarios crueles como los de rei tenían el poder de hacer daño, la experiencia habia enseñado a serena que no debía mostrarlo-. ¿Esta listo para volver abajo?

-Si, estoy listo –dio un paso hacia ella, y susurro-: Y parece que tu también –una fiera miraba de deseo brillo en sus ojos tan brevemente, que serena se pregunto si realmente la habría interpretado correctamente-. Serena, esta… espectacular.

Mientras el la examinaba de arriba abajo, serena casi se olvido de respirar. Una cosa era ser objeto de una mirada que acariciaba su cuerpo como un pañuelo de seda sobre la piel desnuda. Parecía como si la estuviera mirando a través de unas lentes diferentes, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea por absurda.

-Gracias señor. Usted también esta bastante espectacular –con su cabello y ojos azules, y un traje negro y camisa blanca con pajarita negra en el cuello, Darien Chiba parecía salido de una fantasía…. Su propia fantasía. Aquella en la que estaban ante el altar y el prometía amarla y respetarla para siempre. "¡Basta!", serena volvió a la realidad, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para evitar decir o hacer alguna tontería.

Sus emociones ya habían sufrido suficiente aquella velada, y su aspecto aquella noche, por no mencionar la forma en que la miraba, producía tal confusión en sus sentidos que no podía ni pensar.

-Un momento, serena. ¿Vamos? –le ofreció el brazo y, sin vacilar, ella engancho la mano a su codo, con los nervios cada vez mas a flor de piel.

En el ascensor, sintió cierto alivio al quitarle la mano del brazo y apartarse un poco para presionar el botón para bajar al piso de abajo. Dejo caer la mano junto a su cuerpo, pero los fuertes dedos de darien enseguida la agarraron, volviendo a colocarla sobre su brazo.

-¿Señor Darien?

-Sígueme la corriente, serena. Puede que necesite una bella mujer colgada del brazo esta noche –dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona.

**

* * *

**

Continuara…

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba****, misaochinomori03, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****, usako tenoh, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**


	2. capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 2**

¿Que la necesitaba? Aquella era una inesperada novedad ante la que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Intento aparentar tranquilidad, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no puedo evitar desviarla, nerviosa, hacia sus dedos sobre la manga de su traje.

El corto viaje en ascensor se hizo eterno. Estaba segura de que se derretiría sino llegaban pronto, y de que se desinhibiría y terminaría presionando su cuerpo contra el de el.

El aire fresco de la cafetería al abrirse las puertas del ascensor fue un respiro. Los empleados y socios ya habían empezado a llegar, y estaban dando vueltas por la sala, conversando.

Darien se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en poder escaparse de sus responsabilidades y refugiarse en su apartamento. Un par de horas a lo sumo. Serena también necesitaba descansar. Le habia asustado aquella noche al ver su rostro tan pálido como la pared al otro lado de la sala durante la fiesta infantil. A pesar de su negativa, estaba claro que algo no iba bien.

Serena era la antitesis de la indignación y furia de esmeralda. Era la personificación de la calma en medio de una tormenta. Aquella noche, nada más verla, recordó que era una mujer, una mujer bella y sensual. Observo la curva de su cuello cuando se inclino a buscar algo en su bolso, y se pregunto como seria acariciar su piel. Pero rápidamente borro sus pensamientos. Era su asistente personal, y se horrorizaría si los descubriera. Palidecería incluso más que aquella tarde. Ahora en cambio, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos tenían un brillo del que antes habían carecido.

Se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión un poco antes de dejar a Amy a cargo del resto de la velada. Serena se merecía un descanso y su asistente estaba entusiasmada por la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Así, serena podría quedarse junto a el resto de la velada. Todos salían ganando.

-Relájate, serena –le dijo al oído

-Estas fuera de servicio –su débil fragancia inundo sus sentidos, haciendo que se quedara pegado a ella durante un instante.

-Pero alguien tiene que supervisar…

-Relájate –repitió con voz tranquilizadora.

Con la cabeza aun inclinada sobre la de serena de forma tan intima, se dio cuenta de que algunos de los empleados les miraban, y no hacia falta mucho para avivar los rumores, aunque la mayoría no osaría arriesgarse a ser pillado hablando de uno de los Chiba. Tenia que recuperar la compostura, aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

-Tiene que dejar que haga mi trabajo –protesto Serena de nuevo, retrocediendo un paso.

Darien agarro con un gesto elegante dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba junto a ellos y le puso una a serena en la mano.

-Tu trabajo ya esta hecho, Serena. Toma, celebremos otro brillante año –brindo, chocando suavemente su copa con la de ella.

-Sabe que no bebo en los eventos de la empresa.

-Deja de protestar y alégrate –recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Aparenta estar disfrutando –dijo, bajando la voz y con la mirada burlona-. Insisto- por un instante pensó que se lo habia tomado enserio, hasta que una mirada de rebeldía tiño sus intensos ojos azules.

¿Habia notado el color de sus ojos antes de aquella noche? Por supuesto que no habia prestado atención a sus facciones, dadas sus respectivas posiciones en la empresa y en la vida, pero entonces ¿Por qué aquella noche deseaba descubrir mas detalles? Sintió el impulso de a cercarse de nuevo a ellos, y poso su mano sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda, que se tenso inmediatamente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. El contraste entre sus fríos dedos y el intenso calor de la piel de serena le recordó de nuevo sus diferencias, sus posiciones, urgiéndole desistir. Sintió entre cortarse la respiración de serena. Se estaba pasando de la raya. De mala gana, retiro la mano. Al parecer justo a tiempo, puesto que Amy se acercaba efusiva y llena de orgullo.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, serena. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Creo que la idea del Señor Chiba de dejar que disfrutes de la fiesta esta noche es estupenda. ¿No crees?

Por una vez puedes ser una de las invitadas y divertirte.

Serena mostró lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Por dentro estaba a punto de deshacerse en mil pedazos.

-Gracias Amy. Pero no dudes…

-Estas haciendo un trabajo estupendo, Amy. Gracias

-Los dedos de Darien volvieron a acariciar la espalda de Serena, haciendo que se le pusiera el vello de punta y que se le atragantaran las palabras que pensaba pronunciar. No podía aguantarlo más. Dio un paso hacia delante y se giro para que el no pudiera alcanzar su piel desnuda.

-Señor Chiba…

-Darien –y déjalo estar por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Ordenes del jefe. Y hablando del jefe, vamos haber, al mió.

-Hizo una señal hacia donde estaba su padre, Mamoru Chiba, el fundador y el presidente de Imperio Chiba. Como patriarca que era, su postura erguida irradiaba fuerza y orgullo mientras observaba la sala.

La gentil presión de la mano de Darien en su espalda volvió a provocar una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de Serena. Apenas pudo devolver los saludos y felicitaciones festivas de los demás empleados al atravesar la multitud de camino al otro extremo de la sala.

Al acercarse al grupo de ejecutivos señor, Serena trato de ignorar la mano de Darien en su espalda para recuperar la compostura. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con hombres de su categoría y nivel de poder, pero habia algo en Mamoru Chiba que demandaba mayor respeto que, para Serena, rayaba el sobrecogimiento. Desde luego, no quería caer a sus pies como una tonta solo por que su hijo pequeño estuviera haciendo que se derritiera.

Mamoru Chiba, primera generación de inmigrantes italianos que habían anglicanizado su nombre para integrarse mejor en su país de adopción, Tokio, habia creado Imperio Chiba de la nada. Y Serena no tenía ninguna duda de que aun podía echar un pulso con el mejor. Pero no era eso lo que más causaba admiración en ella. No. Era su absoluta devoción por su esposa, fallecida hacia años. Habia criado a sus tres hijos mientras construía su imperio y, a pesar de las dificultades, nunca habia abandonado su crianza, como habia hecho su madre al deshacerse de Serena como si de un paquete no deseado se tratara. Y habia conseguido crear y conservar una fuerte unión familiar entre ellos.

Serena habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un pasado así. Un pasado propio. Aquellos pensamientos surtieron su efecto, y Serena se adelanto, y a fuera del alcance de Darien, para saludar a su padre.

Ya tenía agujetas en la cara por el esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Darien habia permanecido a su lado toda la velada mientras charlaba y socializaba con sus compañeros, asegurándose de que se mantuviera alejada de toda responsabilidad organizadora. Por una vez, supo lo que era tener a alguien ocupándose de ella, una sensación totalmente desconocida para ella.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo de vino. Apenas habia bebido una copa entera en toda la noche. Y la tensión en su estomago tampoco le habia permitido comer. La comida del bufe y de las bandejas que circulaban por la sala tenían un aspecto excelente, y se habia asegurado de que hubiera comida de sobra, pero no consiguió tomarse un solo bocado.

Echo un vistazo al reloj de pared que habia junto a la puerta, y aliviada dejo caer ligeramente sus hombros. La fiesta llegaría a su fin pronto. El Señor Chiba padre daría su tradicional discurso de fin de año, dando las gracias al equipo que, como era habitual, mantenía funcionando parte de los empleados se iba de vacaciones, y deseando a todo el mundo unas felices fiestas.

Felices para aquellos que tenían familia y amigos con los que compartir las fiestas navideñas. Serena empezó a sentir un incipiente dolor de cabeza. ¿Se daría cuenta Mina de que al día siguiente seria navidad? El personal de la residencia le habia dicho a Serena que no fuera, que no le pasaría nada a su hermana por que ella pasara las fiestas con sus amigos por una vez. Pero Serena no tenía a nadie con quien deseara pasar el día más que con ella. Mina era todo lo que tenía, la única conexión positiva con su pasado. Así que, a lo mejor llamaba de todas formas y le llevaba a Mina el nuevo camisón azul que le habia comprado a conjunto con el color de sus ojos.

-Sonríe. Es navidad, ¿recuerdas? No hay razón para estar triste.

-El calido aliento de Darien le acaricio un lado del cuello con un sensual susurro. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello y el cuero cabelludo.

-¿Lo parecía? –se volvió a mirarlo -. Estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro –respondió en su usual tono enérgico.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor

-Darien le devolvió la sonrisa

Ha vuelto tu habitual tono de voz. Vamos, suéltate el pelo y disfruta.

-Eso hago –oh, sonaba tan a la defensiva y remilgada

-Se llevo la copa de vino a los labios, pero una mano la detuvo

-Darien se lo quito de entre los dedos.

-Trae, te traeré otra. Esta ya debe de estar caliente. Se supone que tienes que beberlo

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, pero ella ignora e hizo una señal a uno de los camareros que pasaba cerca de ellos para que les trajera una nueva copa. Serena rodeo el pie de la nueva copa con sus dedos y derramo un poco de vino.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, serena?

-Darien se acerco, deslizando un brazo por su espalda, pareces algo temblorosa.

-Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, eso es todo. Si no le importa, me gustaría retirarme pronto.

-Buena idea

-Darien miro alrededor de la habitación. Creo que ya hemos cumplido por esta noche. Marchémonos.

"¿Juntos?".

-No enserio –protesto Serena quédese. Seguro que su padre…

-Me excusara. Me lo debe por el episodio de santa. Sabe lo que siento respecto a los niños –aunque sonreía, habia cierta dureza en su mirada. Y su cortes expresión desapareció y se transformo en una de desolación.

-¿No le gustan los niños?

-Serena no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz. Le habia parecido tan natural y paciente con los pequeños.

-Al contrario. Mi padre sabe perfectamente lo que significan los niños para mí. Despidámonos puso la mano de Serena en su brazo y se dirigieron hacia donde su padre se encontraba, entre un puñado de amigotes. Serena sintió todos los ojos de la sala sobre ellos al caminar entre la multitud.

Si le gustaban los niños, ¿Cuál era el problema con hacer de santa? A no ser, pensó, que fuera un doloroso recordatorio de lo que no tenía. Quizás eso explicara su desgana, por no mencionar la irritación con su padre. Oh diferencia abismal entre ellos. El quería niños, y ella no.

"Así que no te hagas ideas falsa sobre su comportamiento de esta noche", pensó Serena.

-Veo que os vais –Mamoru Chiba le lanzo una dura mirada a Darien, que Serena interpreto como de amonestación. Observo el silencio enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer.

Serena sabia que Mamoru Chiba desaprobaba las relaciones entre los empleados. Y no conseguía entender por que Darien trataba de darla impresión a su padre de que se iban juntos.

-Si, papa. Nos vemos –el ligero énfasis en la palabra nos hizo que su padre apretara los labios, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro. Una sensación de inquietud recorrió el cuerpo de Serena de arriba abajo.

¿Acaso pensaba Mamoru Chiba que eran parejas? Tenia que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza de inmediato. Pero antes de poder rectificar nada, el se inclino y le dio un beso estilo italiano en la mejilla. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su familia por adoptar las costumbres de Tokio era, y siempre seria, italiano hasta la medula de los huesos.

-Ha vuelto a hacer un trabajo excelente esta noche, Serena –dijo Mamoru Chiba con una sonrisa a medias.

-Ha sido un placer.

El asintió, y se volvió a mirar a Darien.

-Entonces, ¿te veo mañana por la mañana? Recuerda que prima Setsuna y su hija también vienen.

-Por supuesto –Serena sintió tensarse el brazo de Darien bajo la manga del traje.

-Bien – su padre se giro ligeramente, dando la conversación por terminada.

-Estaba pensando invitar a Serena. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Su padre lo miro con asombro, y el se volvió a mirar a Serena.

-No tienes planes por la mañana, ¿verdad?

-Pero… -empezó a protestar

-Estoy seguro de que Serena… -dijo Mamoru Chiba simultáneamente.

Darien levanto una ceja dirigiéndose a Serena.

-¿Y bien?

-No quiero molestar.

-¿Entonces no tienes planes para mañana?

-No –su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, y odiaba la simpatía que siempre generaba.

-Bien. Estaremos allí a las diez y media, papa.

¿Cuándo habia decidido Darien usarla como baza en su partida con su padre? ¿Y por que? Aunque el padre de Darien mostraba un buen control de su furia, su mirada era una mirada de hielo.

-No te retrases –dijo Mamoru, reconociendo la astucia de su hijo.

-No.

Antes de que Serena pudiera analizar la animosidad velada entre padre e hijo, Darien ya la estaba llevando hacia la puerta.

En el ascensor, Darien soltó un suspiro y se apoyo contra la pared, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Estaba harto de seguirle el juego a su padre. Mamoru Chiba habia intentado controlar a sus tres hijos en un momento u otro. La presión, cada vez menos perspicaz, ejercida por su padre para que superarse lo de esmeralda y encontrara otra mujer con la que formar una familia ya habia sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. No iba a dejarse emparejar con otra prima lejana más. Especialmente aquella noche. Por ello habia decidido no seguirle el juego.

Pero no debía haber usado a Serena de esa manera. Habia visto la sorpresa y confusión en la explicación de su padre.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Las navidades siempre habían sido unas fiestas familiares. La ultima mujer a la que habia llevado era a esmeralda, su mujer, por lo que sabía que le iban a avasallar al día siguiente. Pero no importaba, a lo mejor incluso le contaba lo del nieto que jamás conocería.

Miro a Serena. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras miraba los botones que se iluminaban en el panel del ascensor, dejaba al descubierto la esbelta curvatura de su cuello. Un cuello que cualquier hombre soñaría con besar y recorrer con la lengua.

Sintió el pulso en su ingle. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Serena no era una potencial conquista que pudiera reavivar la llama de deseo que su mujer habia apagado con sus decepciones. Pero por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada de su cuello, ni quitarse de la mente la fantasía que proyectaba en su mente.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ella salio delante de el. La piel de su espalda brillaba con una tonalidad que le hacia preguntarse si el resto del cuerpo tendría la misma tonalidad, y de nuevo sintió una corriente de deseo. De repente, la necesidad de averiguarlo resultaba imperativa.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas al respeto de cómo se llama la esposa de Darien, la ex esposa de Darien se llama Esmeralda y no Rei como dice ahí, Rei es la hermana de Darien, espero que no tengan ninguna duda al respecto

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba****, misaochinomori03, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****, usako tenoh, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****isabel20****, Pilar, ****sailor lady****, **


	3. capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 3**

-Siempre resulta extraño quedarse cuando todo el mundo se ha hido a casa

-Serena saco el portatrajes y el bolso del armario de su oficina.

-Sí –replico Darien, apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Serena se volvió sorprendida por el tono de su voz.

Darien estaba mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear. Su ardiente mirada la ponía nerviosa.

-Sobre mañana…

-Pasare a recogerte. Necesito tu dirección –se aparto de la pared y se acerco a ella.

La mezcla del aroma de su colonia y su esencia varonil se filtro por las fosas nasales de Serena, que se ensancharon de forma involuntaria, tratando de inhalar más profundamente. Al darse cuenta, rectifico inmediatamente y paso a inhalar por la boca con una respiración corta y poco profunda. Una cosa era estar enamorada de tu jefe, pero otra muy distinta pensar que el pudiera estar interesado también.

-No será necesario. Llamare a su padre por la mañana y me excusare. No hay ninguna necesidad de que me cuele en la celebración en familia de un día especial.

-Tonterías, vienes conmigo –Darien se dirigió hacia su oficina, aflojándose la corbata para, a continuación, dejarla caer sobre el sillón que había pegado a la pared.

-Y hablando de días especiales, ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijo que era su cumpleaños?

¿Lo sabia?

-No es nada importante.

-Todos los cumpleaños son importantes. Además, tengo algo para ti. Ven un momento

El corazón de Serena empezó a palpitar. ¿Le había traído un regalo? Deposito sus cosas con cuidado sobre su mesa y fue a la oficina de Darien. La puerta se cerro tras de ella con suavidad, y vio a Darien con un bulto envuelto en papel celofán entre las manos.

-Hoy he notado lo mucho que te gustan estas cosas, pero quería regalarte algo un poco diferente. Aquí tienes, feliz cumpleaños.

Darien se adelanto y le puso el árbol de pascua blanco en las manos. Por un momento, Serena no supo si reír o llorar, hasta que las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos. Parpadeo, con la cabeza agachada y sin atreverse a hablar. No quería derrumbarse delante de el.

-Es muy bonito, señor Chiba. Gracias.

-Oye, pensaba que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Darien –dijo, levantándole la barbilla con un dedo.

Serena volvió a parpadear, pero esa vez no consiguió contenerse, y un lagrimon se desprendió de sus pestañas y rodó por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Lagrimas, Serena? –dijo, entornando los ojos.

Ella giro la cabeza para evitar la ternura de sus dedos y la compasión de su mirada. Ya había experimentado suficiente compasión en la vida, y no podía soportar mirarle a los ojos y recibir mas todavía de el. Trago saliva, tratando de recuperar la suficiente rabia para seguir con la farsa.

-No es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza –el papel celofán crujió entre sus manos por su laboriosa respiración. Darien se adelanto y le quito la planta de las manos.

-A mi no me parece que no sea nada –puso la planta sobre la mesa de su despacho, se dio la vuelta, y tomo las manos de Serena entre las suyas, atrayéndola hacia el hasta que sus pechos rozaron el suave tejido de su traje. Bajo la tela de su vestido, Serena sintió endurecerse sus pezones. Su reacción ante la proximidad de Darien no paso desapercibida. Las pupilas de Darien se dilataron haciendo que el iris casi desapareciera, y su mirada brillo con ardor.

Por una fracción de segundo, Serena se permitió soñar que a lo mejor la deseaba, que a lo mejor correspondía a su amor. Pero entonces, volvió a razonar.

Amor, ¡ja! El no la quería. La compadecía. ¿Por qué otra razón podía estar allí, pegada a su pecho, sintiendo su respiración? No podía permitirse desear más de lo que le correspondía. Se aparto de el.

-Tengo que irme. Gracias por la planta –volvió a tomar la planta de su escritorio, y giro sobre sus talones para marcharse. Tres semanas alejadas del trabajo y de Darien Chiba iban a ser una bendición. Quería poner tierra de por medio. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella susurraba: "Mentirosa. Lo deseas".

-¿Serena? –el la agarro por el codo, haciéndola girar.

Tratando de evitar el contacto visual, Serena desvió la mirada hacia las brillantes luces de la cuidad en el horizonte. El volvió a secar otra lágrima de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El tacto volvió a encender las llamas de su deseo, un deseo que se esforzaba por contener. Pero si la vida le había enseñado algo, era a como ser fuerte, a aferrarse a lo que uno deseaba y no arrepentirse a Darien Chiba más que nada.

La planta cayo sobre la mullida alfombra, el impacto apenas perceptible al oído. Solo se oyó el crujir del celofán al rodar sobre el suelo, dejando caer un poco de tierra sobre la prístina superficie de lana gris.

Serena rodeo el cuello de Darien con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que entreabría los labios.

Darien sintió una sacudida de deseo. Hacia años que no se había sentido así, o que se había permitido sentir algo así. Aquella noche, Serena había desempolvado algo que había enterrado en una capsula de hielo desde que su ex mujer había acabado con su deseo y su confianza. Ahora empezaba a descongelarse.

Ladeo la cabeza para saborear la mas profundamente y tomar la cabeza para saborear la mas profundamente y tomar el control.

Era lo que mejor se le daba, su cuerpo llevaba adormecido demasiado tiempo. Exploro el interior de los labios de Serena con la lengua, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, y empujando las caderas contra las suyas. Gruño al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, que inmediatamente prendió un ardiente deseo en el que resultaba casi doloroso.

Luego le acaricio la espalda, empujándola contra el hasta sentir sus pechos. Siguió recorriendo su espalda con la mano hasta llegar a la nuca, donde pequeños mechones de pelo sueltos llevaban toda la velada despertando su deseo de acariciarlos y descubrir su suavidad. Dejo atrás sus labios para saborear la piel de su cuello.

Ella jadeo al sentir su lengua recorrer la línea de su cabello. Pero deseaba mas, mucho mas. Deseaba acariciar, ver, explotar…

-No te muevas –le dijo con voz ronca y grave. La rodeo, colocándose tras ella. Con las manos bajo los tirantes del vestido, deslizo la tela sobre los hombros. En el reflejo de las ventanas tintadas de su oficina, observando maravillado las líneas de su escote y el toque etéreo que le proporcionaban las sombras de la tenue luz de la oficina a su piel acaramelada.

-Levanta los brazos –dijo, y el vestido cayó un poco más. Un gruñido de aprobación se escapo de sus labios al descubrir completamente sus pechos.

-Preciosos –murmuro.

Serena sintió su calido aliento sobre la nuca. En la imagen reflejada en el cristal observo las manos de Darien rodeando sus pechos y acariciando con los pulgares sus pezones doloridos. Sintió tensarse su cuerpo y temblar sus rodillas al tiempo que sentía humedecerse su ropa interior entre las piernas. Suspiro profundamente cuando Darien le dio un suave mordisco bajo la oreja. La sensación de placer y dolor simultáneo que los dientes dejaron en su piel era nueva, y profundamente adictiva. Cuando sus manos liberaron sus pechos, ella ahogo un gemido. Deseaba más con una desesperación desconocida para ella, incluso cuando niña deseaba tener una familia propia a la que poder pertenecer. Quizás no fuera a pertenecer a Darien Chiba para siempre, pero al menos si por el momento.

Suspiro al sentir sus manos recorrerle la espalda hasta la cintura, donde reposaba su vestido. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, hizo que el vestido cayera a sus pies, dejando al descubierto sus bragas de encaje y sus largas piernas. En la ventana vio el reflejo de sus manos sobre la curva de sus caderas, y la tensión en el vértice de sus muslos aumento.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez? La voz de Darien era un susurro en los oídos de Serena.

Serena tembló al sentir sus manos deslizarse hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Con una mano acariciaba sus pechos, mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo hasta apartar sus braguitas de encaje, dejando los rizos oscuros de su parte mas intima al descubierto.

-Síííí – siseo cuando el partió los pliegues de su carne, acariciando suavemente el húmedo núcleo de su feminidad. Una inusual sensación recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se rindiera totalmente a el.

-A mi también –dijo con la mirada fija en la imagen del cristal. El reflejo de Serena solo sirvió para excitarlo más.

Se fijo en el rostro de Serena y noto, con gran placer, como le brillaban los ojos. No por las lagrimas, si no por una intensa llamarada de la pasión.

Con el dedo, dibujo círculos alrededor de la carne que escondía el capullo de terminaciones nerviosas que sabia que harían que ella se desbordara. La respiración de Serena se acelero, y sus pechos se tensaron aun más al sentir la presión. Su gemido de placer fue un regalo para los oídos. Darien se sintió todopoderoso. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un hombre que todo lo tenia… bueno, no todo, reconoció al deslizar sus braguitas hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto los glúteos que, pegados a su cuerpo, le habían llevado al limite del autocontrol. Hizo que se inclinara hacia delante y apoyara las manos sobre el escritorio, y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones. Se adelanto hasta rozar con la punta la entrada al núcleo de Serena, y se detuvo para sentir los pequeños temblores que estremecían su cuerpo hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

El gemido natural que se escapo de su garganta al impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante era tan ajeno a el como la idea de hacer el amor con su asistente personal sobre la mesa de su oficina, y sin embargo, todo parecía perfectamente normal y natural en aquel momento y lugar.

Los músculos de Serena estaban tremendamente tensos, pero de alguna milagrosa manera, el tuvo la suficiente voluntad para contenerse y aguantar hasta sentir que ella se amoldaba a el y hasta que su instinto venció su sensibilidad. El cuerpo de Serena se tenso al sentir su miembro penetrarla completamente, mientras sus manos la rodeaban para acariciar de nuevo el clítoris. Los segundos hasta volver a acercarla al clímax fueron un tormento, hasta que, finalmente el movimiento rítmico de los músculos interiores de Serena le llevo al éxtasis.

Agotado mental y físicamente, Darien se desplomo sobre la espalda de Serena. Poco a poco, empezó a tomar consciencia de su entorno, de la posición de sus cuerpos, del suave tacto de los glúteos de Serena contra su miembro, de sus puños cerrados bajo los dedos de sus manos, entre los que los había apresado contra la superficie del escritorio… su escritorio.

El lejano timbre del ascensor al llegar a la planta le devolvió el sentido. Alguien estaba afuera, en la oficina principal. De mala gana se aparto de Serena y se compuso antes de inclinarse a ayudara a Serena con su vestido, tendido a sus pies. Al ponerse las bragas, Darien vio de refilón una mancha en la parte interior de sus muslos. ¿Sangre?

-Toma –dijo, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo

-Me parece que tienes la regla.

-No, no es la regla –dijo, poniéndose el vestido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He dicho que no tengo la regla –Serena se estiro el vestido con manos temblorosas.

-Quieres decir que… - a Darien le faltaron las palabras. ¿Era virgen? La agarro por la muñeca antes de que se alejara.

-Serena, no puedes marcharte así. Tenemos que hablar.

Se oyó un golpecito en la puerta de la oficina.

-Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir por hoy. Feliz Navidad, señor Chiba –sabia que no era muy buena forma de salir de la situación, pero en aquellos momentos no era capaz de pensar correctamente. Se libero de su mano, y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Si, Amy? –Serena trato de mantener toda la compostura de que era capaz, nada fácil cuando su corazón todavía palpitaba como si de una carrera se tratara y sus piernas tenían la consistencia de la gelatina.

-Venia a recoger mis cosas y creí oír algo en la oficina del señor Chiba. No sabia que seguías aquí –balbuceo con mejillas ruborizadas y mirada nerviosa. Serena tan solo esperaba que su propia vergüenza no fuera visible.

Darien se había acercado, deteniéndose justo detrás de Serena, que se tenso al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Un pequeño escalofrió de placer recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el musculoso cuerpo de Darien tras ella, dentro de ella. Se esforzó por controlar el impulso de dejarse caer contra su cuerpo y revivir la experiencia.

-¿Eso es todo, Amy? –pregunto Darien

-Si, señor.

-Feliz Navidad, Amy

-Feliz Navidad a usted también, señor, y ati, Serena.

-Gracias, Amy. Felices fiestas –Serena reprimió una carcajada. No podía creerse lo normal que sonaba su intercambio de palabras. En su interior, su corazón latía como loco, mientras que externamente parecía un témpano de hielo. Suspiro aliviada cuando su asistente les dedico una débil sonrisa y los dejo solos otra vez.

Serena se quedo plantada donde estaba hasta recuperar el sentido común, y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya deseaba mas de el de lo que podría pedir y tener jamás, y no podría detenerse en caso de lanzarse a el otra vez.

-No te vayas. No se ha acabado, Serena.

-Si que se ha acabado –recogió la bolsa del traje y su bolso, y se dirigió al ascensor. A cada paso que daba esperaba oír los pasos de Darien sobre la moqueta tras ella, pero al entrar en el ascensor y darse la vuelta para apretar el botón de la planta baja, vio su silueta todavía en la puerta de la oficina, su rostro inescrutable.

Tras el, la oficina parecía normal, sin cambios. Según el reloj de la pared, había pasado media hora… ¿solo media hora? Tenía la sensación de que había pasado toda la vida.

Serena sabia que no volvería a sentirse e igual jamás. Y pasara lo que pasara después, siempre le acompañaría el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Las puertas del ascensor tardaron una eternidad en cerrarse, y cuando por fin empezaron a cerrarse, tuvo que ahogar un grito de alarma al ver colarse un brazo entre las puertas haciendo que se abrieran.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo con un tono agudo.

-Puede que se te haya pasado el detalle, pero no hemos usado protección. Tenemos que hablar. Además, ha sido tu primera vez, Serena. Por alguna razón, me has elegido a mi para esa primera vez, y ahora te debo el hacer de esta noche una noche memorable, y no una simple experiencia denigrante.

¿Denigrante? ¿Pensaba que había sido denigrante?

-No hace falta…

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Serena. A mi se me hace falta, y lo haré

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba****, misaochinomori03, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****, usako tenoh, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****isabel20****, Pilar, ****sailor lady****, ****sandy-serena****, ****Maylincita****, ****Luz K****, Nikona**


	4. capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 4**

Serena observo a Darien introducir su tarjeta en el control de seguridad que daba acceso al apartamento del ático del edificio que usaba durante la semana, cuando terminaba tarde y no resultaba práctico volar a su casa de la isla.

Sabia que podía detenerlo si quería. Tan solo deseaba pertenecer a alguien pasajeramente. Nada más. Nunca se habia atrevido a soñar mas allá. Desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que habia pasado, que su madre jamás volvería por ella y que no habia nadie mas a quien le importara lo suficiente como para volver a buscarla, la Noche buena siempre habia sido el día mas difícil del año.

Resultaba algo irónico que tras todos aquellos años, la única vez que se habia permitido buscar consuelo habia resultado siendo su primera experiencia sexual. ¿Era por eso por lo que no se habia resistido? ¿Era tan patética que estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera con gratitud? Si.

De repente, el comentario sobre la falta de protección calo en ella. Se habia dejado llevar por el deseo, por el instinto, y en el momento ni se le habia pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada. ¡Que estupida! De ningún modo podía tener un bebe. Conto los días desde su último periodo. Si las conversaciones en la cafetería de las mujeres que estaban desesperadas por quedarse embarazadas eran acertadas, debía de estar a salvo. Y, bueno, siempre estaba la píldora del día siguiente, si encontraba una farmacia abierta en Nochebuena en el suburbio en que vivía. Eso era lo que haría. Tan pronto como volviera a casa, buscaría la farmacia más cercana.

Durante tres años, no habia sido para Darien mas que un elemento mas de la oficina, ¿y de repente habia causado tal cambio? Esmeralda, eso debia de ser. Se habia comportado de forma anormal desde el encuentro con su ex mujer aquella tarde. Ira y pasion eran dos sentimientos muy intensos. Serena habia aprendido durante sus problematicos años de adolescencia lo intrinsecamente unidas que podian estar ambas emociones. Darien habia pagado su ira con esmeralda, y ahora le dedicaba la pasion a ella. La ocurrencia fue como un latigazo.

Pero que mas daba. Era una persona adulta, que sabia cuidar de si misma. Si el queria encontrar consuelo en ella, que asi fuera. Podian engañarse el tiempo que tardara en consumirse esa pasion, cosa que no tenia duda de que ocurriria, al menos por parte de el.

En cuanto a ella, el hacer el amor solo habia conseguido intensificar sus sentimientos hacia el. Pero eran como aceite y agua. El niño rico, y ella, del barrio erroneo de la cuidad. El, un hombre que deseaba tener hijos algun dia, y ella, mujer que habia jurado no tenerlos jamas.

Darien le tomo las cosas al entrar en el apartamento suntuosamente amueblado, y las dejo sobre un sofa de cuero. En silencio, fue al bar y sirvio dos copas de vino. La observo llevarse la copa a los labios y tomar un sorbo. Todavía conservaba el sabor a ella. Y todavía la deseaba con una intensidad que hacia que le temblara la mano al brindar con la copa.

-¿Podrias haberte quedado embarazada?

-Imposible.

-No hay nada imposible, Serena. ¿Y si ocurre?

-No pienso tener hijos –sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo atravesando sus visceras. Palabras duras, viniendo de una mujer de su edad, erronicamente palabras que su ex mujer jamas habia pronunciado a pesar de ser esa su intencion.

-¿Quieres decir que interrumpirias el embarazo? –resultaba difícil mantener un tono de voz exento de ira.

-Yo no he dicho nada parecido.

-¿Entonces que es lo que has dicho? Puede que sea demasiado tarde ya.

-En el peor de los casos, yo me ocupare.

-Tengo la sensación de que no estas hablando de amor y cuidado.

-Mira, ya te he dicho que es seguro.

-Eso es lo que tu dices. No hay nada infalible, Serena. Y dudo que estes bajo algun tratamiento anticonceptivo.¿Lo estas? –por encima del borde de su copa, vio a Serena sacudir la cabeza enérgicamente. Solo habia una cosa seguro, y era que Serena no se encargaria de ello si estaba embarazada. Jamas volveria a pasarle nada a ningun otro hijo suyo.

La pena y el dolor resurgieron en su interior, pero inmediatamente sofoco esos sentimientos. Ya tendria tiempo de llorar la perdida mas tarde. La perdida era todavía demasiado reciente para asimilar. Tendria que esperar hasta que pudiera enfrentarse a ella a su tiempo, su manera. Por el momento, tenia a la intencion de transformar la energia que bullia en su interior en algo positivo. Algo que reemplazara la sensación de perdida con sensaciones fisicas y placenteras.

Darien le quito a Serena la copa de vino, la dejo sobre una mesa, y le tomo la mano.

-Yo te cuidare, Serena –prometio. Si estaba embarazada de su hijo, se encargaria de que ambos tuvieran lo mejor que la medicina y el dinero pudieran ofrecer.

-Me puedo cuidar yo sola –levanto la barbilla, desafiando a sus palabras, sin embargo, su voz flaqueo.

¿Habia dicho cuidarla? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso el hacer el amor con ella le habia intoxicado hasta crearle una confusion mental? Se esforzo en identificar sus motivos y, por primera vez en su vida, no le gusto la respuesta. ¿Se habia dejado llevar tanto por la información recibida aquella mañana, que inconscientemente se habia aferrado a la siguiente oportunidad? La idea le resultaba inaceptable, sin embargo no podia afirmar categóricamente que alguna parte de su corazon herido no hubiera hecho que manipulara la situación, manupilara a Serena para sus propios fines. Le solto la mano como si de fuego se tratara.

-Serena,yo… -no, no podia disculparse por haber hecho el amor con ella, especialmente cuando deseaba hacerlo otra vez. Ella presiono los dedos sobre sus labios con suavidad.

-Shhh. No lo digas. No digas que lo sientes. ¿Tan bien lo conocia? La sorpresa le dejo sin habla.

-Somos adultos –continuo, primero vacilante, pero con mayor seguridad con cada silaba que pronunciaba.

-Los dos sabemos lo que buscamos. No te pido un para siempre, Darien, solo esta noche –perfilo sus labios con los dedos.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios termino por derrumbar la ultima barrera de indecisión en Darien. Estudio su rostro y sus ojos con atención, en busca de algun rastro de renuncia, y apenas pudo reprimir su regocijo al no encontrar ni uno.

-Esta noche, entonces -¿Lista? –dijo, apartando la mano de sus labios para besarle los nudillos.

-Si –respondio ella, decidida. Era lo que queria. Abrio los labios de placer al sentir el calor de su lengua recorriendo los espacios entre sus dedos.

-Vamos.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, suavemente iluminado, le solto la mano. Serena se quedo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, observando las exuberantes cortinas de las ventanas y los muebles tallados a mano. Darien apreto un boton en un control remoto, y las cortinas se cerrearon.

-Ven –le dijo Darien, de pie junto a la inmensa cama

-Nerviosa, Serena hizo lo que le dijo.

-Desnudame.

¿Por donde empezar? ¡penso Serena por unos segundos entonces, su manos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia empujaron las solapas de la chaqueta por encima de sus hombros, dejando que cayera al suelo. Saco la camisa de sus pantalones y la desabrocho boton a boton hasta abrirla completamente. Una mano tras otra, abrio los puños de la camisa, y se la quito. Tenia un cuerpo hermoso. Su fortaleza se hacia evidente en el ancho de sus hombros y de su torso. Le oyo aspirar al llevar los dedos hacia donde le habia rozado anteriormente esa misma tarde para tratar desabrochar sus pantalones.

-Espera.

Sus dedos se detuvieron. Queria terminar lo que habia empezado. ¿Habia cambiado de opinión a hora que sabia lo novata que era?

-Acariciame

-¿Asi? –para su sorpresa y deleite, sus pezones se endurecieron al recorrer con sus dedos el torso desnudo y dibujar circulos alrededor de los pezones. Con gemedio, el agarro las manos, deteniendo su recorrido hacia el ombligo

-Tu turno

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Sueltate el pelo.

Serena llevo las manos al pelo y se solto las pinzas que la sujetaban, dejandolas caer sobre la alfombra a sus pies. Su espeso cabello rubio cayo sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Darien entrelazo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, y ella sintio los dedos tirar de los mechones para inclinarle ligeramente su cabeza. El inclino la suya para besar sus labios. Al principio vacilante, y después con creciente coraje, Serena correspondio explorando con la lengua y moviendose a la par con la suya. Podia sentir lo mucho que la deseaba en la dureza de los musculos de su cuerpo, y aunque sabia que no la queria del mismo modo que ella a el, estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que le ofreciera.

Darien deslizo sus manos hacia abajo con el vestido hasta que cayo a sus pies, cuando acaricio sus pechos con los labios, Serena volvio a sentir cierta tension en su interior una tension que estaba aprendiendo a identificar. El ritmico movimiento de sus dientes y de su lengua sobre los sensibles pezones, provoco un pequeño gemido en ella.

Serena sintio el ardor de la piel de su torso contra sus senos antes de que la dejara sobre las finas sabanas de su cama, tumbandose a su lado. Se habia desnudado completamente. La presion de la dureza de su miembro contra su cuerpo provocaba pequeñas oleadas de contracciones, en el núcleo de su cuerpo.

-Esta vez, no te hare daño, Serena –susurro

-Pero no… -se interrumpio cuando el delineo sus labios con la lengua.

A continuación, empezo a mordisquearle la mandibula y luego el cuello.

Una risa se escapo de la garganta de Serena, sorprendiendola. ¿Humor cuando jamas habia ido mas enserio? La vida estaba llena de contradicciones.

El continuo su recorrido entre sus senos, deteniendose un momento a la altura del ombligo, antes de seguir hacia abajo. Cuando ella sintio su calido aliento atraves de las bragas del encaje, todo desaparecio ante las olas del placer que recorrian su cuerpo.

Se agarro con fuerza a las sabanas, conteniendo la respiración al sentir su lengua delineando el borde de su ropa interior. Con los dedos, retiro el trozo de tela, dejandolo caer al suelo, y empezo a recorrer con los labios la zona que sus bragas habian cubierto antes. Las olas de placer que Serena experimentaba se fueron intensificando hasta hacerse casi insportable. Justo antes de hacer que se desbordara, el se aparto, dejandola anhelante y temblorosa. Se deslizo con el cuerpo sobre ella, acariciandolo con las manos. Ella sintio como alargaba la mano por encima de su cabeza, y oyo como rasgaba un sobre. Tras un momento apartado de su cuerpo, el se acomodo entre sus muslos.

-Abrete.

Siguiendo sus intrucciones, ella elevo las caderas y abrio las piernas. El se deslizo dentro de ella con un suave y lento movimiento hasta quedar totalmente sumergido. Serena se deleito con la sensación de union con el. Su corazon llevaba perteneciendole mucho mas tiempo de lo que creia, y ahora tambien le pertenecia su cuerpo. Intimamente entre lazados todavía, Serena se acurruco sobre su pecho, de leitandose con el aroma de su masculinidad. A la vez sintio una profunda sensación de tristeza al recordar que aquello no podia perdonar.

El persistente timbre del telefono penetro finalmente la neblina que envolvia su mente. ¿Qué demonios llamaba a esas horas? No podia haber amanecido todavía, penso Darien con irritacion. Intento rodar sobre la cama, pero se lo impidio el calido y sensual cuerpo enroscado junto al suyo. Se libero con suavidad, y camino con cuidado, desnudo, hacia donde habia dejado tirada la chaqueta del traje. Saco el telefono. Encontro el control remoto de las persianas y, estirandose, le dio al boton para abrirlas, dejando al descubierto un cielo densamente nublado. Tipico penso con irritacion. Otra mañana humeda y calurosa de Navidad. ¡Navidad! Volvio a la realidad justo a tiempo que la voz de su padre sonaba al telefono

-¡Darien! Pronto estaras en camino, ¿no?

-Feliz Navidad a ti tambien, papa

-¿Sigues trayendo a esa secretaria tuya?

-Serena. Si. Nos vemos en un rato. Ciao, papa.

Colgo y miro al otro lado de la habitación, donde el atractivo cuerpo de Serena seguia adormilado entre las sabanas de su cama. No podria tomarse su tiempo para despertarla como queria, a pesar de la inmediata reaccion de su cuerpo con solo verla la medio enrosacada en sus sabanas. Suavemente , le sacudio el hombro que estaba al descubierto, disfrutando de la vision de sus ojos azules claros al amanecer.

-Vamos mi padre nos espera, y tenemos que pasar por tu casa para que te cambies.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al verla cubrirse timidamente los pechos con la sabana

-Dame un par de minutos para recoger mis cosas –dijo ella con voz ronca.

-¿Te da vergüenza? –tiro de la sabana con persistencia hasta con seguir descubrir su cuerpo. Era como una droga para sus sentidos. Supo entonces que una sola noche con Serena no iba a ser suficiente. ¿Qué mas daba si llegaban tarde? Decidio, empujandola contra las sabanas arrugadas.

Cuando salieron hacia su casa, para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa, iban mas que retrasados. Al girar en la calle de Serena, Darien consiguió esconder su sorpresa al ver la zona residencial tan desvencijada que Serena le habia dado de malagana como direccion. En unos años, las construcciones renovarian las viejas casas, pero por el momento ese futuro parecia a años luz.

-Puedes aparcar aquí –dijo Serena, señalando una entrada para coches.

Darien noto que las pequeñas ventanas debian de dejar pasar poca luz natural. No podia imaginarse como podia alguien vivir asi. Estaba seguro de que Serena podia permitirse algo mejor.

-¿Desde cuando eres dueña de esta casa?

-Estoy de alquiler.

¿Eligio vivir asi? Darien recordo la cantidad que le pagaba, una cantidad bastante por encima de la media.

Le deberia de permitir alquilar en una zona mas favorecida. O al menos un lugar mas seguro, penso mientras echaba una mirada a la macrofiesta unas puertas mas alla, donde a esas horas de la mañana varios borrachos ocupaban la calle.

-Sera solo un minuto.

-Voy contigo

-De verdad, no pasa nada

-No discutas conmigo, Serena. Sabes que no vas a convencerme.

Por dentro, la diminuta casa no era mucho mejor.

El hecho de tener que encender las luces en plena mañana hablaba por si solo. Bombillas desnudas bañaban de luz los escasos muebles traidos de la cocina, una mesa de formica y dos sillas de tubos de metal y sobre un suelo de linóleo rajado.

-¿Son tuyos los muebles? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No, alquilo el piso amueblado sientate. Voy a cambiarme

-No era asunto suyo, pero ¿Qué demonios hacia con su dinero?

-¿No te pago suficiente?

-Me pagas muy bien –dijo, toda estirada, como si estuviera escondiendo algo que temiera que descubriera. Era un aspecto de ella que el no habia visto antes, y no le gustaba un pelo.

-¿Y que demonios haces con el? –hizo un gesto con el brazo, señalando las miserables condiciones del piso.

-¿Estas satisfecho con como hago mi trabajo? –le pregunto con voz fria, pero llena de ira contenida al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto, si no lo estuviera, lo sabias.

-Me alegro de que este claro, entonces. Por que ahí es donde esta conversación empieza y termina. Lo que haga con mi dinero, es asunto mio –y con eso, salio de la cocina y entro en lo que debia de ser su dormitorio.

Oyo el repicar de las perchas del armario y el abrir y cerrar de cajones, como si tuviera la necesidad de descargar su ira de alguna forma.

Tenia razon. No le gustaba ni un pelo, pero no tenia derecho a presionarla. Ya habria modos de llegar al fondo de la cuestion.

Darien se metio las manos en los bolsillos y se columpio sobre los tacones de los zapatos, reticente a sentarse sobre el raido sofa frente a la pequeña televisión.

Atraves de las finas paredes de papel oyo aumentar el volumen de la fiesta y las voces, y tambien groserias y cristales rotos de botellas.

-¡Serena! –grito –. Tenemos que irmos ya.

Reaparecio en el marco de la puerta. Se habia cambiado y se habia puesto unos elegantes pantalones grises con sandalias a juego y una camisa de manga corta rosa fuerte que le daba a su rostro una luminosidad especial, disminuyendo las suaves sombras bajo sus ojos. Sombras que el mismo habia provocado.

Darien le guardo las espaldas impaciente mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llaves y cerrojo tranquilamente.

Probablemente una perdida de tiempo, penso Darien, dado que tenia paneles de cristal que se podian romper fácilmente. Se apresuro a entrar al BMW y salio corriendo, haciendo chirriar las ruedas, con lo que se gano un par de cortes de manga de la muchedumbre de la fiesta.

¿Por qué vivia en aquel lugar?, se pregunto de nuevo. ¿Tenia problemas economicos que chupaban su dinero? ¿Quizas algun vicio? Sabia muy poco de ella, pero fueran cuales fueran los secretos que escondian, los averiguaria.

Serena dio un portazo al salir del taxi, que acelero rapidamente al alejarse por la calle llena de botellas rotas. El dia habia sido interminable.

La familia de Darien habia sido educada y amigable, especialmente sus dos hermanos. Pero Serena sintio como si la estuvieran juzgando todo el rato. Quizas pensaron que traeria a alguien como Esmeralda, sociable, abierta y enormemente segura. Y ella se habia comportado como un cuco en su nido de nuevo. Aunque debia de estar ya acostumbrada a esas alturas, el dolor todavía podia doblegarla, pero era una experta ocultandolo en su interior, en el mismo lugar enterraria los recuerdos de las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

No le habia resultado tan difícil marcharse como habia esperado. Le dijo a uno de los hermanos de Darien que le dolia la cabeza y le pidio que expresara sus disculpas a todo el mundo. Por alguna estupida razon habia guardado la esperanza de que Darien saliera tras ella, en su busca. No sabia por que, pues se habia dado cuenta de cuando habia abandonado la casa de Mamoru Chiba para tomar el taxi que apenas podia permitirse.

A lo mejor hacia aceptado que no pertenecia a su mundo. O a lo mejor siemplemente se habia hartado de ella, tras demostrar lo que fuera que queria demostrarle a su padre. No sabia que le dolia mas.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, la mitad de grande que la cama en la que habia dormido la noche anterior. En el fondo, tenia que admitir que una pequeña parte de ella deseaba el final de cenicienta, que un caballero de brillante armadura la llevara a su castillo para amarla hasta la eternidad. Pero recupero el juicio. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Cuanto antes olvidara la noche pasada, mejor. Algo difícil cuando su cuerpo todavía sentia pequeños pinchazos que le recordaban el inusual ejercicio de la noche pasada sin embargo, después de haber visto a Darien con su familia, una familia unida, se habia dado cuenta de que jamas encajaria, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer a Darien lo que mas queria, por lo que habia observado ese dia. Hijos.

Llorar por las esquinas no cambiarias nada, asi que Serena haria lo que mejor se le daba, seguir adelante con su vida. Lo primero era buscar la farmacia mas cercana, y luego llamar para ver como estaba Mina.

¡Toc, toc, toc,! Serena se sobresalto al oir a alguien golpear su puerta. Concierta aprension, dado el tipo de barrio, miro por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada al pasillo. Una inequivoca sombra se entreveia por los cristales ahumados de la puerta.

-Serena, abre. Se que estas ahí

Despacio y con reticencia, abrio el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Te marchaste sin despedirte –Darien entro, haciendo que Serena se pegara a la pared evitar el contacto fisico, pues sus nervios no podian con mas emociones.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto, llevando una mano a la mejilla de Serena. Ella aparto la cabeza. No podia soportar que la tocara de nuevo. Era fuerte, pero no tanto.

-Estoy bien. Pensaba que seria mejor que no hiciera una montaña de un grano de arena por marcharme –el corazon le latia con fuerza-. Mira, lo que hicimos anoche fue una locura. Yo estaba sensible por que era mi cumpleaños y tu… en fin, no se por que me deseabas, ni necesito saberlo. No nos compliquemos la vida dandole mas importancia de la que tiene. Satisfacimos nuestros deseos, eso, eso es todo.

-¿Todo? –dijo con voz pausada y tranquila-. ¿Y si quiero mas?

-¿Mas? No puede haber mas. Haria imposible trabajar juntos. La gente cotillearia… tu padre… ya sabes sus reglas sobre las relaciones dentro de la oficina –nerviosa Serena trato de aferrarse a todas las razones que podia, algo nada facil teniendo en cuenta que su cerebro estaba a punto de derretirse ante la ardiente mirada de aquello ojos azules.

-¿Eso es todo? –dijo en tono duro y frio.

-Si. Ambos somos lo suficientemente adultos para asumirlo, ¿no?.

Darien se quedo tieso como una estatua. Poco a poco, Serena vio como su ardiente mirada se halaba y apretaba los labios. "Por favor, por favor, por favor" rogo ella en silencio, "¡Vete! Vete antes de que cambie de opinión". Darien apreto la mandibula para a continuación relajarla, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo y luego se hubiera arrepentido.

Al otro lado del pasillo empezo a sonar el telefono, cortando como un cuchillo la espesa tension que se habia creado entre ellos. Una oleada de pavor la invadio.

Las unicas llamadas que recibia eran del hospital de Mina. Algo debia de ir mal para que llamaran en ese dia.

-Tengo que contestar. Puedes irte –Se volvio para ir a responder al telefono, pero el alargo un brazo para agarrarla hizo que se girara y, de repente, se encontro pegada a el.

-Solo una cosa mas –gruño. Darien la atrapo entre su cuerpo y la pared, presionando sus caderas contra las suyas. Ella apoyo las palmas de sus manos contra la pared a sus espaldas para evitar el contacto con su cuerpo. A pesar de sus intenciones, sin embargo, no pudo evitar responder al movimiento de su lengua, y abrio los labios. Justo en el momento en que ella cedio, el se aparto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo, impotente, pero tambien agradecida de que se hubiera marchado antes de rendirse a el completamente y rogarle que se quedara

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba****, misaochinomori03, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****, usako tenoh, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****isabel20****, Pilar, ****sailor lady****,** **sandy-serena****, ****lis g****, ****Luliana Love****, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, ****Nagi-Usamoon****, Nikona, ****Maylincita****, ****Luz K**


	5. capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 5**

En el hospital privado situado en uno de los prestigiosos suburbios de Tokio, Serena cepillaba el pelo de su hermana de leche. Era lo único que podía calmar a mina aquella tarde.

-Siento haberle estropeado las Navidades –dijo la enfermera al pie de la cama-. Parecía haber empeorado. Intentamos localizarla antes para hacérselo saber.

-Lo se. Lo siento –contesto Serena con sonrisa de preocupación-. Hizo lo correcto al llamarme.

-Espero que no interrumpiéramos nada importante.

-No, nada que no pudiera esperar.

-Quizás las próximas Navidades haya alguien especial que le haga perder la cabeza –continuo la enfermera, haciendo un guiño-. Nunca se sabe lo que a uno le espera.

Las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron. No, nunca se sabia lo que a uno le esperaba, y por eso no iba a acostarse con Darien otra vez. La enfermera no sabía hasta que punto había dado en el clavo. Serena se limito a sonreír brevemente y dejo el cepillo, observando el tic nervioso del cuerpo incomunicativo que yacía sobre la cama. No se parecía en nada a la exuberante adolescente que la había ayudado a creer en si misma cuando nadie lo hacia. El destino les había sonreído cuando fueron acogidas juntas en el mismo hogar

Aunque era improbable que Serena portara el gen de Huntington, que lenta y dolorosamente le estaba robando a su mejor amiga, ¿Quién sabia que podía transmitirle a sus hijos? Y mientras Serena fuera la responsable de los costos médicos de Mina, no podría permitirse pagar a un investigador para averiguar quienes eran sus padres. Así que la decisión era simple. Jamás tendría hijos. Mina era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Incluso que Darien Chiba.

El deterioro que había sufrido Mina a lo largo de las vacaciones era notable, y Serena se había visto obligada a pedir las vacaciones acumuladas para pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Le había costado un poco, pero finalmente Amy había aceptado de buena gana adelantar su vuelta al trabajo para sustituirla.

El desgaste emocional que suponía mantener una actitud positiva todo el día por Mina, dejaba a Serena totalmente exhausta al final del día, y ahora un leve pero persistente malestar de vientre era la causa de que sus visitas estuvieran restringidas hasta encontrarse mejor. Al principio se había asustado al pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, pero el breve periodo que había tendido hacia dos semanas lo hacia imposible. Gracias a dios.

De vuelta al trabajo pasado más de un mes, Serena se alegro de no tener nada urgente e importante que le quitara mucho tiempo. Arrastro los pies por el pasillo camino a su oficina. Observo que las flores de Pascua no habían sufrido por la falta de luz natural. Alguien las había estado regando durante su larga ausencia. Si parecían algo descoloridas. Que simbólico, pensó con cinismo, como ella. Había perdido peso y el apetito. No sabía como había contraído aquel microbio estomacal, pero tenia serias dudas sobre la eficiencia de su viejo frigorífico durante los veranos intensamente húmedos de Tokio, ya que la puerta no sellaba completamente al cerrarla. Esa combinación debía de haber causado estragos en la escasa comida que había conseguido ingerir.

Con solo pensar en comida se le revolvía el estomago. Tomo un profundo suspiro y espero a que se le pasaran las nauseas. La flor de Pascua blanca no estaba. Suponía que el personal de limpieza la habría tirado al verla tirada sobre la moqueta. Aquel día de Navidad parecía tan lejano.

No había oído nada de Darien. Había estado de vacaciones en la casa familiar de los Chibas durante las dos semanas posteriores a la Navidad y, en su ausencia, el departamento de recursos humanos se había ocupado de la petición de Serena de días adicionales de vacaciones. La había llamado una vez de vuelta a Tokio, pero no la había localizado. Serena se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital. Solo llegaba a casa tarde para dormir, y por la mañana temprano iba corriendo a tomar el autobús que la llevaba de nuevo junto a Mina. Además, era lo que quería. Ni preocupaciones, ni complicaciones, ni recriminaciones que interfirieran luego con su capacidad en el trabajo para ganarse un sueldo muy necesitado.

-Buenos días, Serena –Darien estaba en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

-Buenos días, señor Chiba –hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la forma en que su nombre sonaba en sus labios. De lo mucho que le había echado de menos a el. Se puso a mirar los papeles en la bandeja de entrada en la esquina de su mesa. Oyó suspirar a Darien tras ella.

-Creo que hemos superado la fase de señor Chiba, ¿no te parece?

-Si, señor, pero eso era el año pasado.

-¿Así que vamos a pretender que no ha pasado nada?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o su voz aterciopelada se había tornado fría como el acero?

-Tuve un cumpleaños estupendo. Gracias –continúo esquivando su mirada. No podía mirarle a los ojos, pues le dejaría ver demasiado. Vería lo mucho que el hacer el amor con el había significado para ella, lo mucho que le quería. Y no podía permitírselo, pues jamás podría entender el suyo.

Había aprendido esa lección al ser acogida en una familia mas adinerada que la mayoría. Siendo ya una adolescente con incipiente carácter, había despertado un interés especial en el hijo adolescente de sus cuidadores. Y no le creyeron cuando finalmente consiguió reunir el valor de contarle a su madre adoptiva las indeseadas atenciones que le dedicaba su hijo. Le dijeron a la asistente social que su comportamiento era grosero y que jamás encajaría con ellos, y que quizás estaría mas cómoda con otra familia… en el otro extremo de la cuidad. Pero incluso olvidando el dolor del pasado, Mina la necesitaba mas que nunca, por lo que salir con Darien Chiba era un lujo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos.

El teléfono sonó.

-Oficina de Darien Chiba, le habla Serena.

-Serena, soy Lita Kino.

La administradora del hospital. El miedo sobrecogió a Serena, y sus dedos apretaron el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Mire, me resulta difícil decirle esto, pero las necesidades de Mina han sido reevaluadas en vista de su reciente deterioro, y me temo que hemos tenido que revisar el coste de su cuidado.

Serena suspiro de alivio al no tratarse de las noticias que se había temido.

-¿Cuánto subirá? –aguanto la respiración. Cuando le dijeron la cantidad, contuvo una exclamación.

-Así que, como vera, necesitamos alguna garantía de pago.

Serena hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Con un poco de malabarismo, podría hacer frente al aumento.

-Si, lo pagare, ya veré como –colgó el teléfono.

-¿Algún problema? –la voz de Darien la sobresalto. Se había olvidado de que estaba allí, escuchando. ¿Cuánto había escuchado?

-No es nada de lo que no me pueda ocupar –empezó a sortear el correo sobre su escritorio con la mirada perdida, esperando que Darien se diera la vuelta y volviera a su despacho.

El casi imperceptible sonido de la puerta le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Las letras de los sobres que tenía entre las manos empezaron a emborronarse, y Serena pestañeo para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Desde que la salud de Mina se había empezado a deteriorar, sus emociones habían estado muy alteradas. Serena trato de centrarse en su trabajo, un contrato particularmente delicado al que Darien había hecho alteraciones. Se quedo trabajando en ello hasta tarde. Imperio Chiba esperaba poder cerrar el acuerdo públicamente, y ya había contactado con la prensa y las noticias hacia tiempo. Empezaron a dolerle cuello y cabeza tras tanto tiempo sin moverse del ordenador. Amy le había llevado varias tazas de te. Pero la mayoría de ellas se habían enfriado mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Tsukino. No se ha tomado ningún descanso en todo el día, pensé que necesitaría comer algo.

Serena levanto la vista del puñado de papeles de su escritorio y sonrió a Amy en agradecimiento, pero al percibir el olor de la ensalada de almejas ahumadas, una especialidad del restaurante de la planta baja, se le revolvió el estomago.

-Que detalle. Gracias, Amy –consiguió decir, tragándose el sabor acido del reflujo-. ¿Me disculpas? Creo que necesito refrescarme un poco antes de comer.

-¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida.

-Si, si… estoy bien. Volveré en un minuto –dijo, esperando poder mantener el tipo hasta llegar al baño.

Gracias a Dios estaba vació. Serena cerro la puerta de un portazo y se dejo caer sobre las rodillas, agarrándose con las manos al retrete. Con ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas, partió un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarse la cara. Tenia que ver a un medico pronto, pues si no superaba aquello no podría visitar a Mina. Por mucho que intentara ignorar el informe medico sobre los últimos avances, sabia que no tendría a su querida amiga por mucho tiempo. Pero la idea le resultaba insoportable, y no podía afrontarla en ese momento, de modo que dejo a un lado esos pensamientos. Se incorporo y se apoyo contra la puerta hasta que, finalmente, se le paso el mareo.

Cuando Serena reapareció, Amy ya había vuelto a su mesa. Sin mirar el contenido del plato, lo llevo a la cocina y lo tiro a la basura, cubriéndolo con algunas servilletas de papel. Volvió s su mesa para seguir trabajando e intentar encontrar el sentido de las palabras de la pantalla.

Darien salio de su despacho y se sentó sobre su mesa.

-¿Estas bien? Amy dijo hace un par de minutos que no parecías sentirte muy bien

-Exagera, de verdad. Estoy bien.

-En cualquier caso, creo que deberías irte. Pareces agotada.

-Casi he terminado con el contrato. ¿Estas seguro de que no me necesitaras?

-¿Necesitarte, Serena? –dijo con cierto cinismo en la voz.

-Bien, entonces me iré –recogió sus cosas rápidamente y apago el ordenador.

-Antes de marcharte, ven a mi despacho –no espero a su respuesta.

-¿Sí? –dijo al entrar.

-Entra y cierra la puerta.

Hizo lo que le ordeno, tratando de evitar mirar hacia la mesa. Jamás seria capaz de volver a entrar allí sin verlos a los dos, en el reflejo del cristal, como había ocurrido aquella noche hacia ya unas semanas.

-Siéntate.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie. Será solo un minuto, ¿no?

-Depende

-¿Depende? ¿De que?

Darien se acerco y, con una mano en su hombro, la llevo hacia el sofá.

-Siéntate

Se sentó al borde del sofá. Darien noto lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Qué ocultaba? Había intentado contactar con ella varias veces a lo largo de las vacaciones, pero no había respondido al teléfono de casa. También había pasado por su casa, pero ella no había acudido a la puerta. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas embarazada?

-¡No! –se puso de pie, tambaleándose a consecuencia del repentino movimiento. Pero Darien hizo que se sentara de nuevo, y se sentó a su lado.

La mayoría de la gente volvía bronceada y descansada de las vacaciones. Sin embargo, la piel de Serena, normalmente iluminada con un calido brillo que nada tenia que ver con el sol, estaba pálida y apagada, y oscuras sombras marcaban sus ojos.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Has ido a ver a algún medico?

-Claro que estoy segura. Jamás cometería un error con una cosa así. ¡Jamás! –su vehemente respuesta le echo para atrás

Se levanto del sillón y fue a llenar un vaso de agua de la jarra de cristal que había sobre la mesa auxiliar de época pegada a la pared. Sus dedos rozaron los de Serena al darle el vaso, lo cual le causo una descarga eléctrica en el brazo. Las semanas apartados no habían apagado su deseo por ella, en todo caso lo habían intensificado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? –insistió-. En los tres años que has trabajado conmigo jamás te has enfermado.

-No me ha sentado bien algo que he comido esta semana. Eso es todo.

-¿Llevas encontrándote mal una semana?

-Solo un par de días. Seguro que se me pasa pronto.

-Tomate el día libre mañana

-No hace falta, es un simple malestar de estomago. Y ahora, si eso era todo lo que querías de mí… -Serena se levanto, más despacio que antes, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Cena conmigo.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió

-¿Perdón?

Se acerco a ella.

-Cena conmigo. Se que apenas has comido en todo el día y debes de estar muerta de hambre. Algo sencillo. ¿Vale?

El estomago de Serena rugió en respuesta. Hizo una mueca y se llevo la mano al abdomen, movimiento que capto la atención de Darien. Rápidamente, Serena dejo caer el brazo… no ayudaría darle mas ideas ridículas.

-Tengo que irme si no quiero perder el autobús.

-Maldita sea, Serena. Yo te acercare a casa. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? ¡No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes conmigo! –aunque el mencionarlo le traía vivos recuerdos de ambos reflejados en el cristal.

Aguanto la respiración, en espera de su respuesta. Desde aquella noche en la oficina, había deseado más de Serena, y no bastaba con que estuviera trabajando en la habitación continua todo el día. La quería a su lado, en su cama

-De acuerdo

-Bien. Entonces, vamos

Era una tarde esplendida. Los últimos rayos del sol teñían el cielo de rojo y naranja, reflejándose en el agua.

-¿Qué te parece un italiano? Si quieres, nos podemos sentar en la terraza.

-Me parece estupendo, gracias –sin darse cuenta, le había dado la oportunidad de evitar los aromas que impregnaban el interior del restaurante.

O tenían mucha suerte, o Darien había engatusado al camarero por que, a pesar de lo concurrido del lugar, consiguieron una mesa para dos de inmediato.

-¿Vino tinto o blanco? –pregunto Darien mientras leía la carta de vinos.

Sus papilas del gusto se agriaron con solo pensar en el vino.

-Hoy me voy a contentar con agua

-Buena idea, yo también. Tomaremos dos de estas –dijo apuntando el agua embotellada en la lista, de bebidas, y le devolvió al camarero la carta de vinos.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –Serena rompió el silencio creado entre ellos.

-Se supone que soy yo el que debe decir eso –Darien se rió de forma espontánea, aligerando el espíritu de Serena-. Hace tiempo que no vengo, pero la comida siempre es buena -¿Qué te apetece? –Le echo una mirada por encima de su menú-. El pescado tiene buena pinta. Si todavía tienes el estomago un poco débil, puede que eso sea lo suficientemente ligero.

Ella suspiro con alivio.

-Si, me parece estupendo. Tomare el pescado al vapor y una ensalada.

El camarero reapareció para tomar sus órdenes. Darien pidió scaloppini.

-Solías trabajar en el grupo de mecanografía, ¿verdad? –la pregunta, que no venia a cuento, la desconcertó.

-Sí –respondió cautelosamente.

-Eras una jovencita de lo más seria.

Sorprendida de que hubiera notado su presencia por aquel entonces, Serena simplemente asintió. Darien deslizo un dedo por la superficie de su copa, en cuya superficie se había condensado el agua fresca.

Serena no pudo apartar su mirada del trayecto que dibujaba su dedo, ni beber un solo sorbo de agua para aliviar la repentina sequedad de garganta.

-¿Por qué decidiste hacerte asistente personal? Pensaba que irías a la universidad. Quizás a estudiar Derecho.

Por inocente que fuera su comentario, Serena inmediatamente cerró las puertas. Si no compartía nada, podía evitar ser objeto de ridículo o, peor, de lastima.

Mientras una parte de ella anhelaba poder contarle a Darien mas cosas de su pasado, otra, había definido sus barreras hacia mucho tiempo, y no podía cruzarlas.

-Lo considere –admitió, empujando un trozo de pescado con el tenedor alrededor del plato-, pero decidí que era mejor conseguir un trabajo para empezar a ganar dinero de inmediato –en realidad, habría dado lo que fuera por poder conseguir un titulo en la universidad, pero no tenia padres que pudieran complementar las becas estudiantiles. Si quería llegar a buen puesto en su vida, tenia que hacerlo por si misma, como habían ocurrido desde que su madre la abandonara.

-¿Tan importante es para ti el dinero que renunciarías a hacer algo que realmente quisieras?

Sus planes de ahorrar dinero para hacer lo que realmente quería, empezar a investigar quien era y de donde venia, se habían paralizado con el inicio de la etapa avanzada de la enfermedad de Mina, cuando Serena decidió asumir la responsabilidad financiera del cuidado de Mina. Le debía eso y más a su hermana de leche. Mina había sido la única persona que jamás la había abandonado, y quien la había obligado a analizar seriamente lo que se había convertido en un comportamiento autodestructivo. Le debía su vida, su mera existencia. Cuidar de ella el tiempo que viviera era algo a lo que Serena se sentía obligada tanto por amor como por honor.

-No puedes negar que el dinero sea importante.

No hay mas que ver a tu propia familia –trato de desviar la intención centrada en ella-. He oído historias de lo duro que trabajaba tu padre cuando aun eras solo un niño. No se crea una empresa como el Imperio Chiba sin trabajo duro. Y el jamás consiguió ningún titulo.

-Cierto. Pero fue a costa de mucho mas que dinero. Fue un completo extraño durante toda nuestra infancia. Cuando murió nuestra madre, fue como si el también hubiera muerto con ella por lo poco que le veíamos. Créeme, Serena, el dinero no lo es todo.

-Y eso lo dice un hombre que lo tiene todo –Serena no pudo reprimir las palabras de amargura, aunque deseo no haberlas dicho al ver la tensa expresión de su cara.

-No todo, Serena. Algunas cosas no se pueden comprar.

-Lo siento. No debí decir eso

-Vamos, se esta haciendo tarde, y parece como si hubieras estado boxeando. Te llevare a casa.

CONTINUARA….

se hubiera marchado antes de rendirse a el completamente y rogarle que se quedara

**Continuara…**

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba****, misaochinomori03, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****, usako tenoh, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****isabel20****, Pilar, ****sailor lady****,** **sandy-serena****, ****lis g****, ****Luliana Love****, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, ****Nagi-Usamoon****, Nikona, ****Maylincita****, ****Luz K****, ****MAR-77****, ****amafle****, pame, Nikona, X, ****bunnyoruga**

**Hola chicas las que estan leyendo la historia del luchador voy a cambiar la trama, pero va ser el mismo nombre no mas que con otra trama **


	6. capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 6**

Darien por la ventana de su apartamento, viendo como el mundo se movía a toda velocidad sin importar la hora. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía quitarse a Serena de la mente. No había ocultado lo importante que el dinero era para ella, pero entonces, ¿Por qué vivía donde vivía? Era un misterio uno que tenia intención de descubrir, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que seria mejor olvidarse de la noche que pasaron juntos, como al parecer había hecho ella.

Se aparto de la ventana y abrió el móvil. Una tecla, y estaría un paso mas cerca de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. El informe que le había llegado al fax esa misma mañana no había calmado su inquietud. Estaba claro que Serena tenia dificultades financieras. Había largas sumas de dinero que salían de su cuenta regularmente y que absorbían casi todo su salario. No era de extrañar que viviera en condiciones tan precarias. Algo, o alguien, le sacaban cada dólar que ganaba. El dinero de la única cuenta de ahorro que había tenido, hacia meses que se habían agotado. Pero a parte de la información financiera, el informe no daba ni una pista sobre quien era exactamente. Recordó una conversación que había oído entre Serena y otra persona el DIA anterior. Tenia algún tipo depresión financiera, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por el juego? ¿Por algo peor?

Llamo de nuevo a su investigador privado

-Necesito que investigues más en profundidad. Averigua quien es, de donde viene. Todo. No me importa lo que tardes.

La semana había resultado interminable. Su malestar y nauseas todavía le impedían visitar a Mina y se sentía culpable. Para empeorar las cosas, no solo había estado vomitando en el trabajo, sino que además Amy la había visto ese mismo día y se había preocupado excesivamente. Finalmente, había aceptado de buena gana la sugerencia de Amy de irse a casa temprano. Había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado mientras Darien estaba ocupado en una videoconferencia. Lo único que le faltaba era que el también se preocupara.

Al rebuscar en su bolso el dinero suelto para el autobús, había encontrado los artículos de primera emergencia que solía llevar consigo en una pequeña bolsa de cosméticos. La pregunta de Darien de la semana anterior seguía retumbando en sus oídos. Había estado muy segura al responderle que no podía estar embarazada, ¿pero era posible? Ya no podía rechazar esa posibilidad con total seguridad.

Serena entro en la casa y cerro con llave antes de ir al baño. Dejo el armario de su diminuto cuarto de baño y saco el contenido. Las instrucciones eran simples. Siguió los pasos al pie de la letra y, mientras daba vueltas en el pequeño espacio de la habitación cual animal enjaulado, trato de respirar y calmarse.

No podía estar embarazada. No cuando todavía tenía tantas preguntas pendientes sin respuesta, ni en su actual situación financiera. La vida no podía ser tan injusta con ella. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había prometido no tener hijos hasta estar segura de que no aportaría enfermedades ni infelicidad a otra vida humana, e incluso entonces, solo los tendría si podía darles las cosas que ella nunca había tenido, un pasado, el amor incondicional de dos padres y la seguridad financiera para cubrir todas sus necesidades.

El sonido de un coche aparcando justo delante de su casa detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. Sintió cierta inquietud en el estomago. Oyó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban a su puerta. Un fuerte golpe hizo temblar la puerta

-¡Serena! –grito Darien Chiba al otro lado del cristal.

Sus piernas temblaron al dirigirse hacia la puerta por el estrecho pasillo. Despacio, abrió la puerta los pocos centímetros que permitía la cadena.

-Déjame entrar, Serena –su voz, suave y sensual, hizo que a Serena se le acelerara el corazón. Sin embargo, también había un cariz duro en su tono de voz, que exigía obediencia.

-No

-Abre la puerta –levanto la voz un poco

-Puedes decir lo que quieras desde donde estas y marcharte.

-Amy dijo que te encontrabas mal otra vez. No creo que puedas engañarme esta vez, Serena.

Un chico que pasaba con su patineta, se detuvo en la acera

-¡Oiga señorita! ¿Quiere que vaya en busca de mi tío? ¡El se encargaría de el por usted!

Serena reconoció al chico de la casa dos puertas mas allá, y no tenia duda alguna de que alguno de sus muchos tíos había tomado parte de la ruidosa macro fiesta del día de Nochebuena.

-¿Serena? –La miro por la ranura con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Quieres que el chico vaya por su tío? Adelante, estoy de humor.

Ella trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta y, con dedos temblorosos, entorno la puerta lo suficiente para poder abrir la cadena.

-No pasa nada. Lo conozco –sonrió débilmente por encima del hombro de Darien y vio al chico sonreírle antes de volver a montarse en la patineta-. Será mejor que entres –le hizo un gesto a Darien para que la siguiera por el pasillo.

-Gracias –dijo, algo airado.

No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Pero tenia que dar la cara, igual que había tenido que dar la cara en otras encrucijadas en su vida.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un te o un café? Aunque no tengo leche, lo siento –Serena había tenido que tirar los restos gelatinosos de la leche esa misma mañana antes de ir al trabajo.

-No, no quiero nada más que unas cuantas respuestas sinceras

-Siempre he sido sincero contigo

-Bien. Me alegro. Entonces no hay razón para no serlo ahora, ¿no es así?

¿Adonde quería llegar? ¿Acaso sabia lo de la prueba de embarazo? Serena no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

-Cuando Amy me dijo que te encontrabas mal, pensé que te gustaría que te llevara a casa, en lugar de ir en autobús. Le dije que fuera en tu busca. Me sorprendió enterarme de que te desviaste para hacer unas compras antes de ir a la parada –agarro a Serena por los brazos-. ¿Te has hecho la prueba, Serena? ¿Me lo ibas a decir?

Ella trato de liberarse, pero el la agarraba con fuerza. Sentía el calor de sus dedos sobre la piel, y no podía evitar desear que le acariciaran otras partes del cuerpo. Estaba loca. Solo una loca reaccionaria así.

-No me puedo creer que la enviaras a espiarme –se dio la vuelta para que no viera la llama de deseo que se reflejaba en su rostro-. Suéltame.

-Dime –dijo con exigencia

-No lo se.

-¿No sabes el resultado o no sabes si vas a decírmelo?

-¡Ninguna de las dos cosas! ¡O las dos!... ¡No se!

-Serena se libero de sus manos-. Me estaba haciendo la prueba cuando llegaste.

-¿Dónde esta? –exigió saber.

-Sobre el armario del baño –respondió con una vocecilla. Apenas había terminado la frase, el ya estaba de camino al baño.

Oyó detenerse sus pasos en el baño, y el estomago se le encogió durante la espera. Un sonido, como un gruñido apagado, recorrió el pasillo, seguido por el silencio. Después, oyó el ruido de las cañerías y del agua correr en el lavabo

Una sola mirada a su rostro y sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos basto para hundir el mundo de Serena. Desorientada, se agarro el respaldo de una de las sillas de metal que Darien había evitado usar con tanto desdeño la ultima vez que había estado allí.

-¡No! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

-Claro que es cierto. Esta embarazada de mi hijo –dijo con una mirada fría y airada ala vez.

-¡Oh, Dios! –con la mano sobre la boca, Serena recorrió rápidamente el pasillo.

Exhausta por el esfuerzo unos minutos después, apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Darien detrás de ella, quien le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

-¿Ya has terminado? –sonaba distante

-Eso creo

-Entonces, la vate la cara y ven conmigo

-¿Contigo? –Serena estaba confusa-. ¿De vuelta a la oficina?

Darien le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y abrió el agua del lavabo. Serena tomo una toallita de franela y la puso bajo el agua para frotarse la cara antes de enjuagarse la boca. Darien le alcanzo una toalla para que se secada la cara y se quedo callado como una estatua mientras ella se secaba la cara.

-No. A un medico.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba****, misaochinomori03, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****, usako tenoh, ****Neo Reyna Serenity****, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****isabel20****, Pilar, ****sailor lady****,** **sandy-serena****, ****lis g****, ****Luliana Love****, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, ****Nagi-Usamoon****, Nikona, ****Maylincita****, ****Luz K****, ****MAR-77****, ****amafle****, pame, Nikona, X, ****bunnyoruga****, ****Cherrie SA****, ****LITA JAPON****, ****KIRA MOON XKARLATA****, ****Gabyttita****, ****isabel20****, ****sailorgisselle****, **


	7. capitulo 8

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 8**

Un hombre de alta estatura y cabello plateado les esperaba en el jardin.

-Artemis, la señorita Tsukino, que se quedara en mis aposentos.

-Por supuesto, señor. Llevare las cosas de la señorita al dormitorio principal…

-No tengo equipaje –le interrumpio Serena, añadiendo en silencio: "No tengo nada. Ni posesiones, ni eleccion. Nada".

-Estoy seguro de que podemos atender sus necesidades por esta noche –Darien le dedico a Artemis una mirada que requeria una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por supuesto –confirmo Artemis, sin ni siquiera un gesto de curiosidad o preocupación en su rostro-. He preparado unas bebidas en el patio para ustedes. La cena se servira en unos quince minutos, si le parece bien, señor.

-Me parece bien, Artemis. Gracias –Darien movio una de las sillas del patio-. Sientate

Fue mas una orden que una invitacion. Ella acepto, y miro a su alrededor con aprension. Habia una piscina discretamente iluminada que despedia destellos turquesa a su izquierda y farolillos que iluminaban bloques de piedra a su alrededor. Palmeras de clima subtropical y helechos formaban parte del paisaje del jardin, salpicado del tono rojo de begonias estratégicamente colocadas.

-El jardin es precioso –dijo Serena al aceptar una copa de burbujeante dorado. Se llevo la copa a los labios y vacilo. ¿Podia beber alcohol? Dios, no sabia lo que se suponia que debia hacer. Aunque no queria tener un hijo y haria cualquier cosa para dar marcha atrás, el instinto detuvo su mano.

-No es alcohol, es zumo de uva con burbujas –Darien sorbio de su copa, reclinandose en la silla-. ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

-Si tuviera tiempo, seguro que si.

Darien se mordio la lengua ante su respuesta. ¿Tiempo? Tendria tiempo mas que suficiente en los meses venideros. Se aseguraria de ello. De repente, se dio cuenta de que, como su asistente personal, Serena básicamente habia planeado su dia a dia y muchos de sus fines de semana en los ultimos tres años, mientras que el poco sabia de ella. No sabia nada mas que lo que hacia que sus ojos se tornaran oscuros y profundos de placer, y como su piel satinada se tornaba ardiente y rosacea.

-A Artemis no le importara un poco de compañía en el jardin si quieres probar tu habilidad con las plantas –una sonrisa ironica se dibujo en sus labios, mientras ella lo miraba, airada.

-Dudo que una noche vaya a significar una gran diferencia para el señor Artemis.

El tenue sonido de unas suelas de goma sobre el suelo de pizarra anuncio la vuelta de Artemis.

-Aquí viene nuestra cena. Seguro que ya esta lista para la cena.

-No tengo hambre –dijo ella con voz distante, reclinandose en la silla con las manos sobre su regazo.

-Tienes que comer algo.

-Puedo cuidarme yo sola, gracias.

-No se de donde te has sacado la idea de que puedes cuidar de ti misma. Mirate. Eres todo piel y hueso. Si sigues asi, perjudicaras al bebe.

Serena se enderezo con expresión desafiante, poniendo las manos frente a ella sobre la mesa.

-Quizas eso sea cosa mia, ¿no crees?

Darien se callo su respuesta, algo realmente difícil cuando todo lo que queria hacer era agarrarla y alimentarla a la fuerza. Pero si queria hacer peligrar a aquel bebe, seria sobre su cadáver. Tenia que probar una nueva estrategia. No habia conseguido su reputacion siendo obstinado e intratable. En silencio, sirvio una pequeña porcion del humeante arroz blanco en un plato, añadio un poco de pollo al estilo tailandes, y lo puso delante de ella antes de servirse una racion mas grande para el.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste algo? –tomo un pequeño bocado con su tenedor, y se lo puso delante de los labios.

-Vamos, pruebalo. Esta muy bueno.

Vio como aspiraba ligeramente el aroma de la comida, se mojaba los labios con la punta de la lengua y tragaba saliva. El ver el leve movimiento de los musculos de su cuello le trajo recuerdos de cuando habia sentido el movimiento de esos musculos bajo sus labios y su lengua. Entonces, milagrosamente, abrio los labios y acepto la comida que sostenia frente a ella. Volvio a dejar el tenedor sobre el plato, y la observo masticar metodicamente y tragar.

Serena agacho la cabeza, esquivando su mirada.

-Lo siento, tienes razon. La comida esta deliciosa. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Comieron sin hablar, acompañados solo por el suave sonido de las olas en la distancia, que acariciaban la plateada playa arenosa visible a solo unos cientos de metros de distancia, y el chirrido de los grillos. Aromas embriagadores bañaban el aire de aquella noche de verano, el aroma del jazmin y el aroma salado del mar. En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello seria un hermoso y romantico paraíso.

Serena se termino el plato que Darien le habia servido. Artemis fue a recoger los platos, y los sustituyo por dos platos con sendas porciones de un ligero y sabroso pastel de queso con fruta de la pasion, nata y salsa de mango. Serena devoro su racion. Satisfecha, se reclino sobre el respaldo de la silla, y apenas pudo reprimir un bostezo.

-Estas cansada. Te enseñare nuestra habitación.

Al oir su voz, Serena alzo sus ojos cansados para encontrarse con su mirada fija en ella. ¿Le habia quitado la vista de encina una sola vez en toda la noche? Lo dudaba.

-No henos discutido que vamos a hacer con el…el… -no podia decir la palabra bebe en alto.

-No hay nada que discutir. Estas embarazada con mi bebe. Me asegurare de que tengas los mejores cuidados posibles, y estare ahí cuando nazca.

-¿Y si algo va mal? –tenia que preguntar. En alguna parte habia oido que uno de cada cuatro embarazos acababa en aborto. A lo mejor ella era uno de esos cuatro casos. Después de todo, no tenia ni idea de si habia alguna anormalidad o predisposición genetica que pudiera impedir un embarazo normal y saludable. Ni idea. Sintio un escalofrio.

-Hare todo lo posible para asegurarme de que nada vaya mal –Darien se puso de pie-. Al igual que tu.

-¿Y cuando nazca el bebe? ¿Qué pasa si esta enfermo o tiene algun defecto o anormalidad del que no sabias nada? ¿Lo querras entonces? –su voz subio de tono al apoderarse de ella un miedo atroz a lo desconocido.

-La familia lo es todo para mi. Creo que solo el peor de los padres no desearia o querria a un hijo, independientemente de lo perfecto o imperfecto que fuera.

-Algunos son asi –como su madre, que abandono a una niña perfectamente sana.

-¿Te refieres a ti? –Darien se aflojo el nudo de la corbata-. No te procupes, Serena. Yo estare encantando de criar a mi hijo solo. Tengo suficiente amor que dar por los dos.

-¿Y yo que?

-Buena pregunta –su expresión se endurecio, y su voz tono gelida-. Seras libre para marcharte. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Libre para marcharse. No habia tenido tiempo ni para pensar que pasaria cuando naciera el niño. ¿Qué sabia ella de maternidad? Su propia madre apenas habia sido un ejemplo a seguir. ¿Y la familia? Por lo que sabia, no tenia ninguna. La perspectiva de criar a un hijo

Tenía vagos recuerdos de una cara sonriente, el calor de unos brazos, fragmentos de una nana para ahuyentar los temores de la oscuridad de la noche. Pero los recuerdos eran tan pocos y efímeros, que podrían haber sido meramente una ilusión. En cuanto a su situación monetaria, incluso después de que muriera Mina no seria fácil, pues los bebes costaban dinero. Para mantenerlo tendría que trabajar y dejarlo en un centro de día, con el consiguiente coste. Seria como abandonar a su bebe cada día, algo de lo que ella llevaba ocho años tratando de olvidarse. Darien podía ofrecerle a ese niño todo lo que ella nunca había tenido, excepto a su madre. De repente, Serena comprendió lo que tenia que hacer.

-Supongo que todavía tengo mi trabajo en Imperio Chiba, ¿no?

-Bueno, ya veremos –Darien volvió a sentarse en la silla, y se froto la barbilla-. ¿Por qué no recuperas las fuerzas primero y después hablamos?

-¿Y como se supone que he de mantenerme mientras tanto? Ya he agotado todas mis vacaciones y los días por enfermedad.

-Me asegurare de que sigues recibiendo tu paga. Y naturalmente, preferiría que, hasta que nazca el niño, te quedaras aquí, y no en ese lugar en el que vives al que llamas casa. Tendrás todo lo que necesites.

Soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué sabia el de sus necesidades? El lo tenía todo, una familia, una casa, un trabajo… Lo único que tenía ella era su orgullo y un montón de gastos, y su orgullo estaba a punto de desaparecer. Tenia que hablarle de Mina para darle pena. Si no entendía por que el dinero era tan importante para ella, entonces no sabia que más podía hacer.

-Se trata de algo más que mi comodidad. ¿Has oído hablar de la enfermedad de Huntington?

-Algo –su rostro palideció-. ¿Quieres decir que eres portadora?

-No, ni siquiera tengo un historial medico al que poder echar un vistazo. Pero mi hermana, bueno, mi hermana de leche, Mina, tiene esa enfermedad. Esta en la ultima fase y requiere cuidado constante. Un cuidado muy caro. A eso es a lo que dedico mi dinero. No me puedo permitir perder mi trabajo. Tendría que trasladarla a un hospital público, y le prometí, cuando aun tenía capacidad de comprensión, que jamás permitiría que eso ocurriera. Es todo lo que tengo. No la defraudare.

-Nunca me contaste esto. ¿Por qué?

-Es mi problema. Yo me ocupo de mis propios problemas como puedo –aspiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con los aromas que flotaban en el aire de la noche. Sabía que las siguientes palabras, sin duda, oscurecerían la opinión de Darien tenia de ella. Pero tenia que mantener su promesa a Mina como fuera-. Su enfermedad es incurable, pero hay cosas que pueden aliviarla. Cosas que yo no puedo costear. Aceptare tener a este bebe con la condición de que después sigas pagándome para poder cubrir los costes de Mina.

-Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Mina, pero, Serena, podrías habérmelo dicho. No soy un monstruo.

-Bueno, como he dicho, me ocupo de mis propios problemas a mi manera. Y ya que hablamos de Mina, si acepto quedarme aquí, tengo que ir a verla regularmente.

-Bien. Le encargare a Artemis que te lleve a la cuidad en la lancha todos los días, siempre que el tiempo lo permita. Te seguiré pagando tu salario mientras estés aquí, y te haré un único pago por una cantidad fija de dinero una vez des a luz. Dame los datos del hospital de Mina y haré lo necesario para encargarme de las facturas.

Serena se sintió aliviada. Con su salario integro y libre de cargas podría empezar la investigación sobre su pasado que se había prometido realizar. Para cuando naciera el bebe, a lo mejor tenia suficientes ahorros para contratar a alguien para averiguar quien era ella en realidad, en lugar de dar palos de ciego buscando información en registros públicos.

-¿Entonces esta todo a tu gusto? ¿Te quedas? –Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ella doblo la servilleta con cuidado y la dejo sobre la mesa, asombrada de que los dedos no le temblaran.

-En realidad, hay una cosa más.

-¿Sola una? –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Quiero un contrato por escrito –Serena puso las manos sobre su regazo, apretando los dedos hasta que empezaron a entumecerse.

-¿Un contrato por tener a mi bebe? ¿Acaso crees que incumpliré mi parte del trato?

-Eso es –después de todo, su madre le había fallado a ella. Serena tenia que asegurarse como fuera de que aquel bebe tendría al menos un padre que pudiera cuidarle.

El suspiro y cerro sus ojos brevemente antes de volver a abrirlos con una mirada airada.

-Un contrato para que tengas a mi bebe, y luego te vas.

¿Irse? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar mas del parto, pero si eso era lo que hacia falta…

-Si –su voz tembló.

-¿Y no volverás a tener nada que ver con el bebe?

-Si –dijo en apenas un susurro.

La expresión de Darien se había llenado de completo y profundo disgusto. A lo mejor había ido demasiado lejos. Serena empezó a sentir remordimiento.

¿Acaso no se había rebajado al nivel de su madre? Sin miramientos, borro esa idea de su cabeza. No era como su madre. No estaba abandonando a su bebe a lo desconocido. Darien y su familia querrían y adorarían a aquel bebe de una forma desconocida para ella.

-Trato hecho –parecía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años en veinte minutos-. Haré que preparen el contrato de inmediato.

Serena miro al hombre al que, en secreto, había entregado su corazón, al hombre al que había entregado su inocencia, y vio a un extraño. Inclino su cabeza en señal de aceptación, y se levanto de la silla. Con la barbilla alzada y toda la compostura que fue capaz de reunir, dijo:

-Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría irme a la cama.

-Sígueme.

En silencio, Serena siguió a Darien. Entraron en una elegante habitación de techo arqueado, con paredes cubiertas de estanterías, una brillante mesa antigua sobre una alfombra de tono perlado, y todo tipo de moderno equipamiento. Como fax y ordenador de pantalla plana. Solo lo mejor adornaba la casa… en realidad toda su vida, pensó Serena. Al bebe no le faltaría nada, y Mina tendría lo mejor que el dinero de Darien pudiera costear. Había tomado la decisión apropiada. Una vez cumplida su función, ella sobraría, pues pertenecía tanto a aquel ambiente como una mota de polvo a la inmaculada mesa pulida del comedor.

Apenas se fijo en el resto de la casa al atravesar un amplio pasillo enmoquetado hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. El dormitorio principal, que incluía una sala de estar, daba a la piscina. Alguien, probablemente Artemis, había atenuado las luces del exterior, de modo ahora solo se veía el cielo cuajado de estrellas desde las ventanas sobre las que flotaban vaporosas cortinas con la imperceptible brisa marina.

El fuerte contraste entre su situación, con solo la ropa que llevaba puesta, y la inmensa riqueza de Darien, solo hizo que aumentara la brecha en su mente. Su amor por Darien parecía mas vano todavía que antes.

Aparte de darle un hijo. ¿Qué mas podía significar para el una vez terminado el embarazo? No tenían nada en común. Ni su pasado, ni su educación, ni su posición.

La voz de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-El baño esta allí, y justo al lado, el armario –hizo un gesto, señalando las puertas corredizas del armario-. Podemos recoger tus cosas mañana. Artemis hará sitio en el armario. Descansa. Pareces estar agotada.

-se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con un dedo, con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. El pulso de Serena se disparo ante la ternura de su caricia-. Hablaremos por la mañana.

-¿No vienes a la cama?

-Tengo trabajo.

Serena vio a Darien salir de la habitación, dejándola con una extraña sensación de soledad, hasta que recordó la razón por la que estaba allí. Toda esperanza de que el la quisiera se deshizo ante la cruda realidad. Era poco mas que una incubadora para el.

La habitación, enorme comparada con la habitación en que solía dormir, resultaba fría sin su presencia para llenar el vasto espacio. Se acerco a la ventana, y vio las luces de la cuidad en la distancia. A pesar de su cansancio, no podía apartarse de la ventana. Se sentía como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en un día. Se rodeo con los brazos en un intento de consolarse ante la impotencia que sentía en su interior.

Finalmente, no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo después, se fue al baño. Sobre el tocador de mármol había productos femeninos y un albornoz blanco doblado, todo ello claramente dispuesto para su uso exclusivo.

Se desvistió, dejando caer la ropa al suelo. No le importaba si tenía que ponerse la ropa arrugada al día siguiente. Ese era el menor de sus problemas en esos momentos. Mito hacia la bañera ovalada de hidromasaje, suficientemente grande para dos. Aparto de su mente la imagen de ella y Darien en la bañera, y trato de reprimir la ardiente corriente de deseo. Era una tontería soñar, o incluso imaginar que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Serena abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha y la encendió. Sin esperar a que el agua. Por fin, dejo salir la sensación de angustia que había dicho que estaba embarazada. Los chorros de agua se llevaron sus lágrimas hasta que no pudo llorar más.

Cuando termino de secarse y se envolvió en el albornoz, lo único que se le antojaba era la inconsciencia. No quería pensar mas, ni sentir. Ya se enfrentaría a sus demonios al día siguiente.

En algún momento de la noche, un sonido interrumpió sus sueños. Darien. Ella había dejado abiertas las cortinas para tener la sensación de contacto con la familiaridad de la cuidad que había dejado atrás. Ahora, podía ver el hermoso cuerpo de Darien con claridad a la luz de la luna.

Serena cerro los ojos con fuerza. No podía soportar mirarlo y no poder tocarlo y acariciarlo. Sabía que sus deseos y esperanzas eran fútiles, pues no admitiría sus atenciones con gusto.

Aguanto la respiración al oírlo acercarse y meterse bajo las suaves sabanas ligeramente aromatizadas. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando se deslizo hasta donde ella estaba hecha un ovillo en un extremo de la cama. Con un brazo, la rodeo y la atrajo hacia el hasta pegar su espalda, envuelta en el tejido del albornoz, a su pecho. Sintió como deshacía el nudo del cinturón y apartaba la tela del albornoz para acariciar su piel con la mano.

La mano en su vientre se detuvo. Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y su respiración se hacia mas profunda. ¿Se había quedado dormido? No podía creérselo. Su cuerpo estaba atormentado por el deseo, y el se había quedado dormido. Otra bofetada en la cara. Prueba clara de que su interés se limitaba exclusivamente al bebe, y solo al bebe.

Primero suavemente, y después con un poco mas de fuerza, Serena intento apartar el brazo de su cintura. Su respiración no se altero, pero sintió los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse bajo sus dedos y apretarla mas contra su cuerpo. No la iba a dejar apartarse. En realidad, su fuerza debería consolarla, pero en el fondo de su alma sabia que no era a ella a quien quería.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdon por la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado enferma y he estado triste por la perdida de mis bebes, pero ya estoy de vuelta otra vez para continuar con mis historias y no voy a dejarlas las voy a terminar, gracias por sus comentarios y con las otras historias estoy en eso

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba, misaochinomori03, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, usako tenoh, Neo Reyna Serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, isabel20, Pilar, sailor lady,** **sandy-serena, lis g, Luliana Love, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, Nagi-Usamoon, Nikona, Maylincita, Luz K, MAR-77, amafle, pame, Nikona, X, bunnyoruga, Cherrie SA, LITA JAPON, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Gabyttita, isabel20, sailorgisselle, anahis, Angel Negro 29, Ginevre, Ximena, sayurisan,** **KIRA MOON XKARLATA****, ****anyreth****, ****tatika****, **


	8. capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 7**

-Esta en los primeros días de embarazo. No hay dura –le dijo a Darien la doctora, una prima suya, al cerrar tras ella la puerta de la sala de examen para darle a Serena algo de privacidad para vestirse.

-Maldita sea –Darien dejo de pasear por la sala y se hundió en una silla al otro lado del escritorio de Setsuna

-Es la chica que trajiste al almuerzo el día de Navidad, ¿no? –Darien asintió-. Pensaba que el tío Mamuro tenía estrictas normas sobre los romances de oficina.

-Fue un error.

-Tener sexo sin protección es un error.

-Me aseguro que no pasaría nada –Darien no podía mirarla a los ojos, ver la mirada de reproche que sabia que encontraría.

-Bien, pues por lo visto será mejor que recapacites.

-Ya –mas de lo que Setsuna pensaba. Darien echo un vistazo hacia la puerta aun cerrada-. ¿Estará bien?

-En cuanto empiece a comer bien y descanse. Te daré una lista de suplementos para ayudarla a fortalecerse. No se ha cuidado demasiado bien. Si quieres tener un bebe sano, hay cosas que tienen que cambiar.

Un bebe sano. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. ¡Iba a ser padre! Se le empañaron los ojos, el pecho se le oprimió, y una llama de esperanza se prendió en su interior.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de que se cuide.

Serena permaneció un rato sobre la camilla de la sala de examen. Las últimas palabras de la doctora aun retumbaban en sus oídos.

-Sin duda, Darien y tú tendrás que hablar.

Se llevo la mano al vientre llena de incredulidad. Embarazada. Ni en sus peores pasadillas se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella. Siempre había tenido tanto cuidado de no dejar a nadie acercarse a ella demasiado. La única vez en su vida que se había dejado llevar y cedido a un impulso, a la necesidad de otra persona, necesidad que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, el destino se la había jugado.

Serena se estremeció. No podía permitirse criar a un niño. Apenas se podía permitir mantener a Mina, y menos a si misma. Levanto las rodillas, adoptando una posición fetal. ¿Qué iba hacer? Si hubiera tenido el lujo de unas circunstancias normales, la noticia de llevar al hijo de Darien en su vientre habría sido una alegría, pero el peso de la responsabilidad que se le venia encima la paralizaba. ¿Y si el bebe tenia problemas? No podía soportar ver a otra persona amada morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. ¿Amada? No podía amar al bebe todavía. Era demasiado pronto. De hecho, no podía permitirse sentir nada por aquella nueva vida que crecía en sus entrañas cuando había tanto en juego.

Lentamente se estiro y se quito de encima la sabana que la doctora le había puesto encima para mayor privacidad, un termino totalmente incongruente después de un examen interno.

El sonido apagado de voces se filtraba a través de la puerta. Tenía que vestirse y salir. No podía permitir que Darien hiciera planes con la doctora, que le correspondía hacer a ella.

Al menos, aquello significaba que no tendría que seguir restringiendo sus visitas a Mina por una infección de estomago.

La puerta de la sala se abrió.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Darien con un brillo en los ojos que no pudo identificar.

-¿Bien? No, no estoy bien. No podía estar peor –no pudo reprimir la amargura de sus palabras. Deseaba escapar de aquella sala. Escapar de Darien. De la verdad.

La expresión de Darien se endureció.

-Ven. Tenemos que hablar de tu condición y cuidado.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Todo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a discutir sobre su cuidado con una extraña? Ya había sufrido lo suficientes personas en su vida tomando decisiones por ella. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer adulta, fuerte y capaz, con responsabilidades. Una mujer que no necesitaba a nadie más.

La doctora estaba sentada en su mesa, mirando a Serena como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar. Serena se sentó en la silla que Darien le indico.

-Según Setsuna, necesitas suplementos y más descanso para recuperar las fuerzas. Sea lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo para llegar a este estado, tienes que parar.

-¿Parar? No tienes derecho a dictarme lo que hacer. Es mi cuerpo, mi elección, y no quiero traer otro niño no deseado al mundo –Serena sintió a Darien tensarse junto a ella.

Setsuna la miro espantada y con una mirada critica.

-Si crees que este bebe no es deseado, te equivocas completamente –Darien se puso de pie-. Lo siento, Setsuna, pero Serena y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir en privado.

-Claro, es comprensible –Setsuna le dedico una sonrisa de preocupación antes de mirar a Serena-. No te precipites con ninguna decisión. Se que la noticia ha sido una sorpresa imprevista para ambos. Darien, creo que ya he dicho suficiente por hoy.

-Gracias, Setsuna. Llamare al especialista mañana.

-¿Especialista? No puedo costearme un especialista –Serena deseaba gritar… hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención. ¿Acaso su opinión no importaba? Durante toda su infancia, se había sentido ignorada por la gente, que hablaba como si ella no existiera o como si no importara. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por tomar el control de su vida, y no iba a sacrificarlo ahora.

La fuerte mano de Darien la agarro por el codo, haciendo que se levantara de la silla. Una vez en el coche, Serena se sentó de mala gana en el asiento del copiloto.

En lugar de poner el coche en marcha, Darien agarro el volante forrado de cuero y se volvió hacia ella.

-Voy a dejar esto bien claro. No vas a encargarte de esto tu sola, ¿me entiendes?

Serena lo miro. La determinación en su mirada hizo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar se disiparan en la oscuridad. No iba a ganar la batalla, al menos no en ese momento.

-Te entiendo

-Bien –sin más palabras, Darien giro la llave del coche, poniendo su BMW en marcha.

Serena no presto atención al camino de vuelta a casa hasta que tuvo que bajar la visera del coche para protegerse del sol de la tarde que brillaba frente a ellos. Si estuvieran de camino a su casa, el sol estaría a sus espaldas, y no cegándoles.

-Este no es el camino a mi casa. ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi casa?

-Te estoy llevando –las manos de Darien apretaron el volante.

-Este no es el camino a mi casa.

-No.

-¿Entonces adonde me llevas?

-A la mía.

¿Al apartamento?

-No, a la isla.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído –Darien giro el volante, y entraron en la rampa que llevaba al aparcamiento del edificio de Imperio Chiba.

-¿Por qué?

-Serena, se razonable. Ni siquiera tienes comida suficiente en tu casa para preparar una comida decente, y menos todavía el dinero para comprarte una.

-¡Eso tu no lo sabes! –Serena lo miro con horror. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Detuvo el coche en su espacio del aparcamiento, se volvió y arqueo una ceja. Le dijo vagamente que sabía más sobre ella de lo que estaba dispuesta a contarle.

-Y tenemos que hablar del bebe, hasta cuando puedes trabajar y esas cosas –Darien le desabrocho el cinturón cuando ella fue a hacerlo.

¡Su trabajo! No podía permitirse dejar de trabajar. Se hundió impotente en el asiento del coche. Darien detecto su abatimiento al instante en la caída de sus hombros y la inclinación de su cuello y de sus labios. Un destello de compasión se encendió brevemente, pero pronto lo sofoco. No podía permitirse ninguna compasión, y menos cuando su mente todavía dudaba de ella. A lo mejor jamás le hubiera contado lo del bebe si no la hubiera presionado. Y quien sabía que decisiones habría tomado ella sola, especialmente dada su precaria situación financiera. Y desde luego, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara aquel niño. Ya le habían ocultado la verdad con anterioridad, y no iba a dejar que le ocurriera de nuevo.

Salio del BMW, apenas capaz de resistir el deseo de dar un portazo. Rodeo el vehiculo para ayudar a Serena a salir de el. Ella reacciono cual muñeca de trapo, una mujer completamente distinta de la mujer que había discutido con el en la consulta de medico, y mas lejos todavía de la mujer cuya pasión había despertado en sus brazos, y que desde entonces invadía todos sus sueños y pensamientos. De camino al ascensor, Darien hizo una llamada desde su teléfono móvil.

-Artemis, por favor, prepara una cena para dos junto a la piscina –hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Artemio, su mayordomo-. No, la habitación de invitados no será necesaria. Llegaremos pronto –cerro el teléfono.

-¿Vuelvo esta noche? –Serena levanto la cabeza con esperanza en su mirada.

-¿Por qué ibas a pensar eso?

-Bueno, dijiste que no hacia falta preparar ninguna habitación adicional –su voz se desvaneció, sonando de repente insegura.

-Dormirás conmigo, donde pueda vigilarte a todas horas.

Le gustara o no, iba a dormir con el. No iba a correr ningún riesgo con algo tan preciado como un bebe. Compartir cama con Serena iba a resultar ser una tortura, pero su hijo o hija estarían seguros en sus brazos cada noche.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado ir a tu casa a dormir.

Se supone que solo íbamos a hablar.

-Hablaremos, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Pero tengo que quedarme contigo?

-Si –no era negociable.

Vio a Serena mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

-Una noche, entonces. Para que podamos aclarar las cosas.

Darien dejo escapar el aire que Serena no había notado que estaba aguantando, aliviado por no tener que enfrentarse a su negativa. Pero una noche no seria suficiente para aplacar su preocupación. Haría todo lo posible para proteger a su hijo en todo momento.

Siguieron en silencio hasta el helipuerto en el tejado del edificio. A esas horas de la tarde, la mayoría de los empleados se habían marchado.

El helicóptero de la empresa, un elegante Agusta negro personalizado para Imperio Chiba estaba preparado en la pista. El piloto estaba ya en la cabina y la hélice en marcha, haciendo que se levantara el polvo.

Darien apretó a Serena contra su cuerpo para protegerla del viento y la guió a la puerta del helicóptero. Una vez dentro, Serena se abrocho el cinturón y se quedo quieta, sin osar moverse al notar que su corazón se aceleraba y su estomago la advertía de que ya había tenido suficiente agitación por un día. Aunque había viajado en el Agusta con anterioridad, nunca había ido al santuario privado de Darien.

-¿Vamos a la isla, señor?

-Si, Artemis nos espera. Gracias, Daniel.

Darien miro a Serena y, ajustando sus auriculares, le hizo una señal para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella rechazo la invitación con la cabeza. No tenia ganas de mantener una conversación con el, al menos mientras sus nervios una conversación con el, al menos mientras sus nervios estuvieran tan a flor de piel. Necesitaba cada gramo de compostura para preparar sus ideas para la discusión que se avecinaba.

Tenia entendido que Darien jamás había llevado una invitada que no fuera miembro de la familia a la isla que había comprado tras su divorcio. A corta distancia del distrito financiero de la cuidad, la isla era su oasis particular de paz y tranquilidad, un paraíso que guardaba celosamente.

Cuando llegaron a la isla y aterrizaron, Serena se sentía tan crispada y tensa, que un solo roce, una sola palabra, harían que saltara en mil pedazos. Ignoro la ayuda de Darien para salir del helicóptero, prefiriendo hacerlo por si misma a pesar de la debilidad de sus piernas. Se agacho y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de piedra gris plateada de dos pisos que había unos cientos de metros más allá. Serena contó al menos tres chimeneas sobre el tejado de pizarra de pronunciada pendiente.

-¿Este es tu hogar? –pregunto, fastidiada por no ser capaz de borrar de su voz la impresión que le causaba la casa.

-Es mi casa. Hace falta una familia para conseguir formar un hogar.

Familia. El que los dos desearan lo que no tenían era una cruel ironía. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, el tendría una familia en menos de un año, pero ¿Dónde encajaría ella? ¿Querría formar parte de su vida? Serena apretó los puños ante su tormento mental. No quería tomar ese camino. Todavía quedaban demasiadas preguntas sin contestar en su vida.

**CONTINUARA….**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdon por la tardanza en actualizar solo que he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo, la escuela, mi hijo y y de los bebes que estoy esperando pero aquí me tienen de vuelta otra vez

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba, misaochinomori03, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, usako tenoh, Neo Reyna Serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, isabel20, Pilar, sailor lady,** **sandy-serena, lis g, Luliana Love, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, Nagi-Usamoon, Nikona, Maylincita, Luz K, MAR-77, amafle, pame, Nikona, X, bunnyoruga, Cherrie SA, LITA JAPON, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Gabyttita, isabel20, sailorgisselle, ****anahis, ****Angel Negro 29****, ****Ginevre****, Ximena, sayurisan**


	9. capitulo 9

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 9**

Darien se arreglo la corbata y se puso la chaqueta.

El movimiento de las sabanas no había perturbado a Serena, que seguía tendida en la cama.

Hacia ya una semana desde que había puesto sobre la mesa sus exigentes demandas, reduciéndose a mera madre portadora de su bebe. Una semana desde que se habia enterado de que iba a ser padre y habia visto a la madre de su hijo firmar renunciando a su derecho natural. Le habia repugnado verla hacerlo. Aquella noche, le habia dado cientos de oportunidades para que definiera su papel en la vida de su bebe. Ella parecio incluso agradecida al aceptar los términos establecidos. Jamás pensó que renunciaría a todos sus derechos de esa manera, ni que estaria tan interesada por el dinero como lo habia estado su ex mujer.

Tras descubrir que los problemas económicos de Serena se debian a sus obligaciones con Mina, dejo de presionar tanto al investigador privado. De todas formas, la escasez de información resultaba frustrante. Era como si hubiera nacido a los quince años, edad a la que habia sido acogida por la misma familia que habia acogido a Mina.

Darien rozo levemente el hombro de Serena.

-Tenemos una cita con el tocólogo esta la mañana es hora de levantarse.

Serena se incorporo, desorientada. Enseguida, la expresión confusa de su rostro cambio y palideció. Ahogo un pequeño gemido de consternación tapándose la boca con los dedos, y se precipito hacia el baño. Lo habia comenzado como nauseas de media tarde, ahora dominaba la mayor parte de su día. Todas las mañanas desde hacia cuatro días habían sido iguales, y Darien no sabia que hacer. Se sentía frustrado. Le molestaba sentirse tan inútil cuando estaba tan preocupado por que la nutrición de Serena fuera suficiente. Espero hasta que la oyó enjuagándose la boca en el lavabo unos minutos mas tarde, y se acerco al baño.

-Tenemos que irnos en tres cuartos de hora. ¿Prefieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama?

-Me sentiré mejor en un minuto o dos, y me vestiré –dijo, levantando la vista del grifo y dirigiéndole una mirada airada a través del reflejo en el espejo.

Ella se tambaleo un poco, aferrandose con fuerza a la superficie de mármol del lavabo.

-¿Has visto suficiente por hoy? –pregunto amargamente, aferrada a la superficie del mármol del lavabo al sentir sus piernas tambalearse.

-Prepárate para marcharnos a tiempo –dijo Darien secamente. Por insoportable que le resultaba, no podía tocarla. Tenia que superar el incesante deseo que sentía, aunque le costara el último gramo de autocontrol que le quedaba. El mayor reto era abrazarla cada noche sin perder su autocontrol, lo cual estaba resultando ser una dulce tortura.

Darien salio del dormitorio. El teléfono móvil sonó en su bolsillo, y frunció el ceño al ver el número que llamaba. Investigaciones Black.

-Sí –ladro.

-Pensé que le gustaría saber que la señorita Tsukino ha solicitado nuestros servicios.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de servicios?

-Idénticos a los suyos. Como el caso aun esta abierto, no sabia si debíamos aceptarlo.

-Gracias por la información –Darien reflexiono un minuto. ¿Por qué iba a querer Serena investigarse a si misma?-. Siga adelante con la investigación y manténgame informado.

-¿Y que hago con la señorita Tsukino?

Si Darien le decía que no aceptaran su petición, no lo harían, pero entonces probablemente buscaría a otro investigador, y quería averiguar por que lo hacia.

-Siga adelante también, pero quiero ser el primero en saber lo que sea que encuentre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido.

Darien cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-¿Un café, señor?

-Gracias, lo necesito. La señorita Tsukino bajara en un momento. Esta un poco indispuesta.

-Ah, sí, buenos días, señorita –Artemis miro por encima del hombro de Darien con una educada sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿El usual té con tostada?

Serena estaba en la puerta, vestida con un traje que Darien recordaba haber visto en la oficina. El azul oscuro, roto solo por el color crema de su camisa, la hacia parecer mas pálida. Se habia recogido el pelo tan tirante, que probablemente le dejaría un dolor de cabeza cuando llegara a hora del almuerzo. Pero que mas daba eso mientras el bebe estuviera bien, eso era lo que importaba. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a si mismo.

-Gracias, Artemis –dijo Serena, rodeando la pequeña mesa redonda en un intento de poner tanta distancia entre ella y Darien como pudiera, dada la calida disposición de la salita del desayuno con vistas sobre la bahía.

-¿Puedo sugerirle unas galletas saladas, señorita?

-¿Perdón?

-He estado leyendo un poco. Puede que el tomar una o dos galletas saladas nada mas levantarse la alivien un poco. Pondré una lata junto a la cama para usted.

-Gracias –Serena parecía incomoda. Sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Serena se tomo el te y la tostada, sorprendida de que parecieran no querer salir. Llevo sus platos vacíos a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Ha funcionado, gracias.

-Cuando este lista para comer algo más, dígamelo, y me asegurare de preparar algo especial para usted. Mi difunta esposa era todo un desafió cuando estaba embarazada.

Si no se equivocaba, habia algo mas que una sonrisa educada en su rostro. En lugar de la conducta distante y fría que habia experimentado desde su llegada a la casa, distinguió un sentimiento de compasión en sus facciones. Habia descubierto a un aliado en territorio hostil.

Darien sacudió ruidosamente el periódico que estaba leyendo para llamar la atención.

-Cuando hayáis terminado de jugar a la familia feliz, tenemos que ponernos en camino –dijo con un tono gélido que irrumpió en la cocina.

-Voy a refrescarme y vuelvo en unos minutos. Tenemos tiempo de sobra –contesto Serena a la defensiva. Le enseñaría que no siempre tenia la ultima palabra.

Darien apenas dijo una palabra en todo el tiempo de la visita al tocólogo, que confirmo el diagnostico de Setsuna y coincidió con sus recomendaciones. Fijaron un calendario de citas, primero mensual y luego quincenal, pero Serena no presto atención a los detalles.

No podía permitirse interesarse por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo, de modo que evitaría participar activamente en el proceso mientras pudiera.

De camino al helipuerto, donde Agusta estaba esperando para llevar a Serena de vuelta a la isla mientras que Darien se quedaba a trabajar, no paro de retorcer las asas de su bolso entre los dedos. Darien estaba actuando como un carcelero, escoltándola al helicóptero como si esperara que fuera a escapar, así que Serena prácticamente lo ignoro cuando, con un breve gesto de cabeza a modo de despedida, volvió hacia el edificio. Vio su silueta velada tras el cristal de la ventana, iluminada por la luz del ascensor, y luego vio las puertas cerrarse y haciendo desaparecer la silueta. Sabia que no debía sentirse afectada por su comportamiento, pues aquello era lo que ella se habia buscado. Sin embargo, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

Las hélices parecían vibrar mas de lo normal, pensó, agarrando fuertemente su bolso, momento en el cual, se dio cuenta de que era el vibrador de su celular. Sintió un escalofrió. Solo habia una razón por la que su celular podía estar vibrando. Rebusco con dedos temblorosos en el bolso, aguantando la respiración hasta finalmente encontrarlo. El número de la pantalla era el del hospital de Mina.

El silbido de las aspas del rotor empezó a hacerse mas agudo. Era hora o nunca.

-¡Daniel! ¡Para!

-¿Esta bien, señorita Tsukino?

-No, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente. ¿Puede esperar unos minutos?

-Llamare al señor Chiba.

-No le moleste. No tardare mucho.

-Esperare.

Salio disparada en el momento en que Daniel abrió la puerta del helicóptero.

-¿Esta segura de que no desea que llame al señor Chiba? –grito mientras ella se alejaba.

Serena se volvió a hacerle un gesto negativo con la mano en respuesta a su pregunta. Se dirigió directamente al ascensor, y apretó con desesperación el botón para que subiera. Menos de un minuto después, su corazón latía con fuerza al abrirse las puertas en el vestíbulo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Tsukino? –Zafiro, uno de los guardas de seguridad del turno de día surgió desde detrás de la consola en un extremo del vestíbulo

-Zafiro, necesito un teléfono. Es una emergencia. ¿Te importa?

-En absoluto, señorita. ¿Se sabe el número?

-De memoria –tomo el auricular y marco un número tras otro.

Dos minutos después, Serena colgaba el teléfono con un nudo en el pecho. El doctor habia acudido de inmediato a atender su llamada. Habia estado esperándola, una mala señal. Le habia dado las noticias que Serena tanto habia temido oir desde las Navidades. La vida de Mina se estaba apagando.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –la voz de Zafiro penetro en la burbuja de conmoción que la envolvía.

-Necesito un taxi –su voz tembló al tener la garganta agarrotada por las lagrimas.

-Sígame, señorita. Le conseguiré uno en la parada de taxis.

Al salir del vestíbulo acondicionado para subirse al taxi, sintió el golpe del aire caliente y húmedo en el rostro. Zafiro le abrió la puerta del taxi y le dio un vale pagado por la empresa para el taxi al entrar. Una vez en marcha, le dio al taxista la dirección, y empezó a rezar como jamás habia hecho antes. "Por favor, por favor, no permitas que llegue tarde".

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no esta? –Darien recorría su despacho de un lado a otro, gritando al altavoz del teléfono sobre su mesa, como si eso fuera a refutar la información que acababa de darle Artemis de que Serena no habia vuelto a la isla.

-Aun no han llegado, señor.

-Daniel ya debía estar de vuelta en la oficina. Te llamare otra vez –Darien llamo a seguridad en el vestíbulo.

-¿Has visto a la señorita Tsukino abandonando el edificio?... ¿Sí? Encuentra la compañía de taxis que la llevo y adonde.

¿De que iba? ¿Por qué no le habia llamado para decírselo? El acuerdo al que habían llegado habia sido muy especifico. No debía ir a ningún sitio sin su aprobación. No debía haber confiado en ella. Cuando la encontrara, no iba a dejar que se alejara de su vista. Si la encontraba.

Se hundió en la silla. No podía desaparecer por completo, racionalizo. La encontraría. Encontraría su bebe. Serena no tenia los medios para desaparecer por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? –gruño cuando Amy se asomo a la puerta, de lo que enseguida se arrepintió-. Lo siento, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto mas calmado.

-Seguridad no consiguió el nombre de la compañía de taxis que buscaba, pero Zafiro dice que hizo una llamada de teléfono antes de salir corriendo. Nadie lo ha usado desde entonces. ¿Quiere que lo vuelvan a marcar?

-Lo marcare yo mismo. Asegúrate de que nadie toque ese teléfono. ¿A quien podía haber llamado?

-Lo siento, señor, no sabia que no estaba… -perlas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Zafiro.

-No se preocupe, Zafiro. No ha sido culpa suya. ¿Es este el teléfono que uso? –pregunto, descolgando un teléfono.

-Sí, señor. Nadie lo ha usado desde entonces.

-Hospital de Tokio –se oyó al otro lado de la línea. ¿Habia ido a ver a su hermana? ¿Por qué?-. ¿Hola? –pregunto la voz del teléfono.

-¿Ha llegado ya Serena Tsukino?

-Sí. ¿Quiere que la llame?

-No, no se preocupe. Llegare lo antes posible –colgó precipitadamente y se dirigid a las escaleras de emergencia que llevaban al aparcamiento. Los neumáticos de su BMW chirriaron al subir la rampa del garaje a toda velocidad.

Hospital Tokio era el hospital mas exclusivo de la cuidad, lo sabia por propia experiencia. La última vez que habia pisado aquel hospital habia sido para despedirse de su madre a los ocho años. A pesar del esplendido entorno y los vastos jardines exteriores, era principalmente un lugar al que la gente iba a morir. Pensaba que habia olvidado los olores, la atmósfera, el temor. Pero todo volvió a su mente, tan nítido como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

"¡Espabílate!" le gruño al reflejo en el retrovisor.

Tenía treinta y dos años, yo no era el niño aterrorizado de ocho años, el niño que gritaba para que lo dejaran ir a jugar al jardín en lugar de quedarse con su padre y hermanos en la habitación de su madre, una madre a la que apenas conocía, una mujer frágil postrada en la cama. Era demasiado joven para entender que un cáncer habia destrozado a la vibrante mujer que habia sido.

Todavía podía ver la mirada de su madre, de compasión mezclada con pena, la dulce sonrisa que le habia dedicado al salir de la habitación en el momento en que su padre, reacio, le habia dado permiso para marcharse.

Su hermano mayor, Haruka, le encontró un poco después en el jardín, y su mirada le indico que era demasiado tarde para despedirse. Habia perdido la oportunidad para siempre. Su madre se habia marchado.

Una bocina sonó frente a el, despertándole de golpe de su pasado. Darien soltó una maldición y giro el volante del coche, esquivando por poco el camión que cruzaba la intersección hacia el puerto. Tenia que concentrarse. Tenia que llegar hasta Serena.

La entrada al hospital habia cambiado, y casi se paso la entrada con las prisas. Al salir del coche y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, trato de borrar los recuerdos de aquel día. Jamás habia imaginado que tendría que volver a pisar aquel hospital.

Su inesperada presencia llamo la atención de dos recepcionistas, que se dirigieron a el al mismo tiempo.

-Busco a Serena Tsukino, tengo entendido que esta aquí.

-Ah, sí, la segunda habitación a la derecha. ¿Es un familiar?

Antes de poder responder, un sonido penetrante llego a sus oídos, un grito tan desconsolado y desgarrador que el puso el vello de punta. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ¡Serena!

Voló por el pasillo y se detuvo abruptamente delante de la puerta donde Serena lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo inerte de una joven. La delgada figura sobre la cama, aunque claramente devastada por la enfermedad, tenía una serenidad en el rostro que evidenciaba la batalla que habia librado y finalmente ganado al liberarse de una vida postrada en la cama.

La habitación estaba llena de fotos en toda superficie disponible, pero Darien no pudo quitarle la vista de encima a la imagen apenada de Serena. Una sensación de desesperada impotencia le sobrevino. No sabía como tratar con aquel tipo de emociones. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante el esfuerzo por vencer el impulso de abandonar la habitación. Serena lo necesitaba en ese momento. Tenia que quedarse, no podía abandonarla.

Una repentina oleada de actividad trajo a un medico y una enfermera a la habitación. Le dirigieron una rápida mirada, centrando su atención en Serena y el cuerpo sin vida de Mina. La enfermera aparto a Serena con gentileza, envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza, mientras el doctor examinaba rápidamente a la joven difunta.

-Serena, lo siento –dijo el medico con una voz rota de emoción-. Ahora descansa en paz.

-Era todo lo que me quedaba. Era todo lo que tenia –un nuevo torrencial de lagrimas cubrió el rostro de Serena al levantar la cabeza del hombro de la enfermera. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba de pie junto a la cama-. ¡Tu! ¡Que haces aquí! –escupió, como un neumático escupe la gravilla de debajo-. ¿Es que no puedes dejarme tranquila? No perteneces a este lugar. Vete ¡Vete!

-Señor, ¿puede esperar fuera un momento y darle a Serena un poco de tiempo para despedirse de su hermana? –el doctor lo guió a la puerta, cerrándola suavemente tras el con una expresión de compasión en el rostro.

Darien se quedo mirando la puerta mientras un sentimiento de desolación se adueñaba de cada célula de su cuerpo. Debería estar dentro con ella, dándole consuelo. Pero era la última persona en el mundo a la que ella quería ver. Aquel reconocimiento le afecto más de lo que quería reconocer.

**CONTINUARA…****.**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdon por la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado enferma pero ya estoy de vuelta otra vez para continuar con mis historias y no voy a dejarlas las voy a terminar, gracias por sus comentarios

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba, misaochinomori03, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, usako tenoh, Neo Reyna Serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, isabel20, Pilar, sailor lady,** **sandy-serena, lis g, Luliana Love, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, Nagi-Usamoon, Nikona, Maylincita, Luz K, MAR-77, amafle, pame, Nikona, X, bunnyoruga, Cherrie SA, LITA JAPON, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Gabyttita, isabel20, sailorgisselle, anahis, Angel Negro 29, Ginevre, Ximena, sayurisan,** **KIRA MOON XKARLATA****, ****anyreth****, ****tatika****, ****gisella de chiba, TrisChiba, ****Malua****, alejandra **


	10. capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 10**

A donde quiera que fuera Serena, Darien estaba allí.

Por las noches, la abrazaba fuerte contra el y la acunaba mientras ella lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

En medio de aquella neblina causada por la perdida de su hermana, Serena sentía la silenciosa presencia de Darien detrás de ella, actuando como escudo y soporte, lo que necesitara en cada momento. Asegurándose de que tenia de todo. Todo menos a Mina. Los funerales habían sido planeados con gran precisión. Incluso Artemis habia estado presente en el breve pero conmovedor funeral junto a la tumba, sumándose al escaso numero de empleados del hospital que pudieron acudir, Serena y Darien.

Serena vagaba sin rumbo por la casa de la isla. Subió al dormitorio y se enrosco en un sillón frente a la ventana que daba hacia el mar. Jamás pensó que volviera a sentirse tan abandonada de nuevo, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento continuaban. La enfermedad de Mina la habia consumido, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía ahora. Era mejor no amar, no desear ni necesitar a nadie. Era mejor que el bebe que llevaba dentro fuera de Darien, no suyo.

-¿Serena?

Se volvió ante la inusual vacilación en la voz de Darien. Llevaba una caja archivadora bajo el brazo. ¿No esperaría que se pusiera a trabajar ahora? Le habia asegurado que podría retomar sus responsabilidades cuando se sintiera preparada, pero que mientras tanto, Amy estaba haciendo un trabajo brillante.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener esto cerca. Puedes colgarlas por toda la casa, si lo deseas.

Puso la caja sobre su regazo. Dentro, envueltas en capas de papel de seda estaban las fotografías que habían adornado la habitación de Mina, y que reflejaban la historia de su corta vida junta. Lentamente, Serena saco los cuadros uno a uno, y lo puso sobre la mesita de café frente a ella.

-Gracias –susurro

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, moviéndose intranquilo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?

-¿Qué hay que hablar? Se ha ido.

El se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, quitándole el cuadro que tenia entre las manos para ponerlo en la mesa junto a los otros, y le rodeo las manos con las suyas. El calor de su piel envolvió sus gélidas manos, calentándolas. Serena intento apartarlas, pero el las asió con fuerza.

-Cuéntame –insistió. Odiaba verla así, tan vacía y despojada de fuego y de vida. Era como si hubiera renunciado a todo. Ya habia hablado extensamente con el tocólogo, preocupado por el efecto que su estado mental podía tener sobre el bebe y, a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras del especialista, sentía que tenia que hacer algo para sacarla de ese bloque de hielo en el que se habia encerrado. Saco un pañuelo bordado de su bolsillo, y seco las lagrimas que Serena ni se habia dado cuenta de que habia derramado.

-Su nombre jamás figuro en la lista de contactos de la compañía en caso de emergencia. ¿Por qué?

Serena suspiro y reclino la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, retrocediendo mentalmente en el tiempo a la primera vez que vio a Mina. Era tan injusto que, aparte de ella misma, no hubiera nadie que pudiera recordar como era Mina antes de enfermar. A lo mejor, compartiendo una parte de su pasado, en lugar de guardárselo todo dentro, ayudaría a mantener viva a Mina en la memoria de otra persona. Tomo un profundo suspiro tranquilizador.

-Tenía quince años cuando me acogieron los Aino. Pensaba que serian como todos los demás, que estarían encantados de ayudar hasta que me metiera en mas problemas de los que pudieran soportar, y que entonces se lavarían las manos. Pero no. No cesaron de sacarme de problema tras problema, hasta que Mina, que llevaba con ellos un año, me dijo lo mucho que les dolía a todos, ella incluida, verme intentando destruirme. Jamás lo habia visto desde el punto de vista de otra persona, pero ella me hizo creer que veía algo valioso en mi. Algo que valía la pena conservar. No importaba lo que les hiciera, siguieron a mi lado, hasta que finalmente me empezó a resultar mas fácil complacerles que hacerles rabiar.

-¿Cuándo enfermo? –el medico del hospital le habia explicado en que consistía la enfermedad de Mina y su insidiosa y lenta progresión. Se habia quedado sorprendido al darse cuenta de la carga financiera y emocional que Serena habia llevado sola durante tanto tiempo. Reflejaba una parte de ella que habia sospechado que se escondía tras la superficie retraída que mostraba al resto del mundo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué habia renunciado a todos los derechos sobre el bebe? Siendo alguien que se habia aferrado tanto a la única persona que habia correspondido su amor, ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a la posibilidad de compartirlo con un hijo propio?

-Empezó a mostrar los primeros signos a los dieciséis. Paso de ser una chica feliz y alegre a tener tremendos cambios de humor, y sus notas en el colegio empezaron a bajar. Al principio, pensé que era culpa mia por ser una mala influencia, o por no ser suficiente apoyo para ella. Pero entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que habia algo mas. Poco a poco, con los años, fuimos perdiéndola. Los Aino hicieron lo que pudieron, aunque era más de lo que económicamente podían permitirse. Poco después de empezar yo a trabajar en el Imperio Chiba ellos murieron en un accidente de coche. A partir de ese momento, yo me encargue de todo lo relacionado con Mina. Pero nunca era suficiente.

Serena se levanto y se quedo de pie frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín que se extendía hasta la pequeña playa privada y la centelleante agua azul.

-¿Sabias que si tienes el gen de Huntington hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de transmitírselo a tus hijos?

-No, no lo sabia, ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa del bebe? ¿Crees que podrías ser portadora?

-No lo se.

-Era tu hermana de leche, no de sangre. Probablemente esa enfermedad no exista en tu familia.

-Pero ese es el problema –se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una mirada llena de dolor y miedo-. No lo se. Si no es esa enfermedad, podría ser cualquier otra. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de defectos genéticos a los que se enfrenta la gente cada día? No tengo ni idea de donde vengo. Ni siquiera conozco mi verdadero apellido. ¡Me aterroriza traer al mundo a un bebe tan solo para verle sufrir como sufrió Mina!

"Por eso inicio su propio proceso de investigación". De repente, todo cobraba sentido. Estaban hablando de su bebe, de su propia sangre. La idea de traer a la vida a un niño y verlo morir lentamente sin poder hacer nada era ajena a el, pero terrible. No le extrañaba que Serena tuviera tanto miedo y se opusiera tanto a tener hijos después de ver morir a su hermana.

-El bebe estará bien –dijo con decisión. El destino no podía arrancarle a otro niño. Se someterían a todas las pruebas posibles para asegurarse.

Para darle paso a sus palabras, Darien se acerco y apoyo sus manos sobre el cuello de Serena con suavidad, acercándola a el hasta encontrarse cara a cara. Sus ojos todavía estaban empeñados de lágrimas, y una línea surcaba su entrecejo. El se inclino y presiono sus labios contra el pliegue.

-No te preocupes –murmuro-. No os pasara nada a ninguno de los dos. Confía en mí.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso. Nadie puede –su voz tembló con incertidumbre.

-Siempre protejo lo que es mio –apoyo su frente en la suya, y deslizo una mano hasta su abdomen con suavidad-. Y esto es mio.

-Mina era mi vida. ¿No lo entiendes? No se como seguir sin ella. No puedo hacerlo –el dolor patente en su voz le llego al corazón.

-Tienes que seguir adelante. Segundo a segundo… minuto a minuto… día a día. Estas viva y tienes una nueva vida creciendo en tu interior.

-No parece real… no quiero creer que sea real.

-Créelo, Serena. Tu, yo, el bebe… es muy real.

Las palabras no resultaban suficientes. Tenia que hacerla ver, sentir y comprender que distanciarse de aquel bebe era inútil. Inclino la cabeza de nuevo para darle un beso en los labios. El deseo ardía en su interior como el fuego, y rodeo con su brazos la cintura todavía delgada de Serena, atrayéndola hacia el hasta alienar su cuerpo con el suyo y sentir la suavidad de sus senos presionados contra el. Pero no era suficiente. Serena sintió un estremecimiento cuando el la beso, y una sensación de triunfo la invadió al rodearlo con sus brazos y deslizar las manos por su espalda, clavándole los dedos en los hombros mientras el jugaba con su lengua.

El intento desabrochar torpemente los botones de su blusa para sentirla y saborear su cremosa suavidad sin barrera alguna. Una vez abierta la blusa, desabrocho el sujetador y lo empujo hacia arriba, gruñendo de placer cuando sintió el peso de sus senos en sus manos. Froto sus pezones con las palmas de sus manos, y sintió como sus labios temblaban bajo los suyos.

Darien la tomo en brazos y, en un par de pasos cortos, la tumbo sobre la cama. Al colocarse con suavidad entre sus piernas, la falda que llevaba se desplazo hacia las caderas. Habia leído que sus pechos podían estar más sensibles y que podía retraerse de sus caricias.

-Dime que pare si no te gusta –susurro con los labios pegados a uno de sus pezones.

Giro la lengua con suavidad alrededor de la aureola y luego soplo ligeramente. Vio como se endurecía y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento, primero calido y húmedo, y después un aliento fresco y suave, que arrancaba de ella un sonido medio suspiro, medio suplica. Sonrió al pasar a centrar su atención en el otro pezón. Ella se retorció debajo de el, empujando sus caderas contra su erección, y creando en el una sensación de deseo tan intensa, que tuvo que esforzarse para controlarse y disminuir el ritmo.

Pero ella no lo dejo disminuir el ritmo. Le agarro la cabeza con fuerza contra su pecho y apretó sus caderas contra el, ejerciendo cada vez mas presión según el aumentaba la intensidad con que chupaba su dulce cuerpo, hasta que se arqueo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en señal de suplica. El presiono sus caderas contra las suyas, contra la humedad y el calor que emanaba del vértice de sus piernas.

Antes de perder el control se incorporo y, con gentiliza, deslizo un pulgar por debajo de sus bragas hasta llegar a la suave protuberancia en la que su pulso latía acelerado. Dibujo un circulo con el pulgar a su alrededor, intensificando la presión al tiempo que deceleraba.

Recorrió de nuevo uno de sus pezones con la lengua antes de envolverlo entre sus labios y succionarlo. Sintió las contracciones musculares de su clímax hasta que, agotada, se desplomo sobre el colchón.

Dejando el pezón a un lado, empezó a recorrer con besos su torso hasta llegar al ombligo. Abrió la cremallera de la falda y la deslizo por sus piernas. Le quito las bragas, y dejo caer ambas prendas al suelo. Se arrodillo y se arranco la camisa, haciendo que saltaran los botones con la urgencia de sentir el contacto de su piel. En cuestión de segundos, se habia quitado toda la ropa.

Serena abrió sus labios, y recorrió con la lengua primero el inferior, y luego el superior. Entonces, despacio, se inclino hacia delante y los poso, calientes y húmedos, sobre el. Sintió su reacción en los temblores que luchaba por controlar. Aprisiono sus puños con las manos mientras besaba sus pezones y dejaba un rostro húmedo con la lengua desde su pecho hasta debajo de su ombligo. Sintió una ola de poder, de energía, de vida. Con esfuerzo, se aparto y dejo caer una pierna sobre el borde de la cama. Apoyando su peso en ella, deslizo la otra pierna para apoyarla sobre la suave alfombra del suelo.

-Túmbate –le ordeno. ¿Era suya esa voz ronca y sensual?

Para su sorpresa, el obedeció sin rechistar, y ella volvió a encaramarse a la cama, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos. Vacilo un instante. El noto, y la miro desafiante para que siguiera acariciándole, para que lo dominara como ella quisiera. Sin apartar su mirada de la suya, se arqueo y alzo los brazos para soltarse el pelo que seguía recogido. Su largo y sedoso cabello rubio cayo en cascadas por su espalda, y se inclino hacia delante dejando que los mechones acariciaran el interior de sus muslos y su erección. Agachando la cabeza, tomo un mechón de pelo y lo enrollo suavemente alrededor de su erección y, con cuidado, tiro hacia arriba observando, intrigada, como el pelo se estiraba alrededor de la cabeza antes de resbalar sobre la punta. Lo repitió, sintiéndose más excitada y sensual que nunca.

-¡Basta! –exclamo el, tirando suavemente del pelo de Serena hacia atrás.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –pregunto ella, llena de remordimiento.

-No, pero me esta matando el no estar dentro de ti –rodó sobre si mismo, llevándose a Serena consigo y colocándola bajo su cuerpo-. Ábrete –dijo con voz tosca.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Serena separo las piernas y elevo las caderas, buscándolo. Cuando la penetro, se retiro suavemente, para volver a sumergirse a fondo. Saturaba su cuerpo con cada zambullida, y su mente, con sensaciones tras sensación. Abrió sus labios, apoderándose de su lengua e imitando el mismo ritmo y movimiento de su cuerpo. El nivel de intenso placer fue en aumento con cada zambullida, acumulándose y acumulándose hasta que Serena se arqueo contra el y se transformo en parte de el. En el punto de máxima satisfacción, Serena sintió el cuerpo de Darien se tenso y, con un impulso final, llego a la cima y se desbordo dentro de su cuerpo. Temblando, se dejo caer sobre ella, entrando en el limbo resultado de su pasión. Serena no sabia que pudiera sentirse tan completa.

El sol de la tarde se filtro por la ventana, bañándolos con una luz dorada y secando el sudor de sus cuerpos. Darien se movió ligeramente, quitando su peso de encima de Serena, y la arropo.

Se le ocurrió en ese momento a Serena que no haría nada contra la voluntad de Darien, dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera. Lo amaba, y ahora, además, llevaba a su bebe dentro. Pero, en lugar del habitual temor que la idea de llevar a un bebe en sus entrañas le causaba, una sensación de calidez y asombro la invadió y, por primera vez, se permitió soñar y preguntarse: ¿Qué aspecto tendrá el bebe?

Se acurruco junto a Darien, deleitándose con el calor y la seguridad que irradiaba. No era tonta, sabia que no duraría. No podía. Pero, por el momento, podía permitirse pretender. Se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Quizás, solo quizás, podría sobrellevar el día de mañana, y el día de después.

Darien se movió, y despacio abrió los ojos. El sol hacia tiempo que se habia puesto, y la habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminaba levemente por la luz de la luna.

Inhalo profundamente, respirando el aroma del cabello de Serena, de su piel, de lo que quedaba de su fervor carnal, y sintió como su cuerpo se excitaba de nuevo.

"Todavía no", se dijo, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Serena habia invadido sus sentidos como un afrodisíaco, alimentando el deseo que habia tratando de doblegar sin éxito desde el momento en que saboreo su cuerpo por primera vez.

Junto a el, Serena dormía profundamente, relajada por primera vez desde que habia llegado a aquel lugar. Necesitaba descansar más. Darien se separo de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama. Cubrió a Serena con las mantas, y se dirigió de puntillas a la habitación aneja. Cerrando la puerta tras el, encendió las luces antes de ir hacia la ducha y abrir el grifo de agua fría. No podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos otra vez esa noche.

Se metió en la ducha, siseando entre dientes al sentir el agua fría sobre la piel. Necesitaba confinar a Serena a aquella parte de su cerebro en la que la razón controlaba las sensaciones y la lógica dominaba la atracción. Apago el agua. Tenia que volver a trabajar. Pero todavía ansiaba a Serena como un adicto ansia su dosis

**CONTINUARA….**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta otra vez para continuar con mis historias y no voy a dejarlas las voy a terminar, gracias por sus comentarios

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba, misaochinomori03, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, usako tenoh, Neo Reyna Serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, isabel20, Pilar, sailor lady,** **sandy-serena, lis g, Luliana Love, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, Nagi-Usamoon, Nikona, Maylincita, Luz K, MAR-77, amafle, pame, Nikona, X, bunnyoruga, Cherrie SA, LITA JAPON, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Gabyttita, isabel20, sailorgisselle, anahis, Angel Negro 29, Ginevre, Ximena, sayurisan,** **KIRA MOON XKARLATA****, ****anyreth****, ****tatika****, gisella de chiba, TrisChiba, ****Malua****, Alejandra, libelulobee, ****paolac78****, ****Dayanna**


	11. capitulo 11

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 11**

Serena oyó las hélices del helicóptero. Darien habia llegado a casa. Ni siquiera le habia oído marcharse a la oficina. Tras su sesión de pasión de la noche pasada, habia dormido profundamente hasta la mañana. El descanso le habia sentado muy bien, y no se sintió tan mal al levantarse, aunque la taza de te y las galletas saladas que habia encontrado sobre su mesita de noche probablemente habia ayudado también.

Se habia pasado el día revisando las fotografías que Darien le habia traído y reviviendo los días felices en que Mina y ella todavía podían reírse juntas. Habia envuelto la mayoría de los marcos en papel de seda y los habia guardado para cuando tuviera su propia casa.

Solo habia una fotografía enmarcada bajo la lámpara sobre el armario junto a la cama, un feliz recuerdo de Mina y ella, sonrientes, sanas y llenas de sueños, en la playa, antes de que se evidenciara los síntomas de su enfermedad. Seria lo ultimo que viera al acostarse y lo primero al levantarse.

El resto del día habia estado paseando por los jardines y nadado en la piscina. Hacia tanto tiempo que no habia hecho ejercicio la habia dejado sin fuerzas, y se habia quedado dormida sobre una tumbona en el patio. Al despertar un par de horas después, vio que Artemis habia colocado una sombrilla para protegerla del sol y una ligera manta de viaje de algodón que la protegía de la brisa marina que soplaba desde la playa.

Jamás en su vida se habia podido permitir el lujo de no hacer nada. Aunque sin duda tenía su atractivo, y le estaba permitiendo recuperar sueño pendiente, sabia que en poco tiempo se aburriría hasta la locura. La casa era cosa de Artemis. Limpiaba y cocinaba. Ni siquiera habia tenido que hacer la colada desde que habia llegado. Tenia que hablar con Darien para que la dejara hacer algo que mantuviera su mente activa y alerta.

Darien parecía cansado, pensó al verle bajar del helicóptero y dirigirse a la casa con la cartera golpeando sus piernas por el aire de las hélices. Aun así, hacia que se le acelerara el corazón. Lo de la noche anterior habia saciado sus sentidos completamente, pero una sola mirada, y deseaba volver a quitarle las capas que transformaban a su amante en el distante y sofisticado abogado que era, ignorando el cosquilleo en sus pechos y entre sus piernas, se acerco a el para darle la bienvenida.

-¿Un mal día? –pregunto, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua fresca con un toque de zumo de lima.

Parecía acalorado y preocupado, y se bebió el vaso de una vez, dejando una fina película

-Gracias. Si, podría decirse así. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para mañana. ¿Puedes decirle a Artemis que me sirva la cena en el despacho?

-Pero seguro que puedes parar un momento para comer. Necesitaras un descanso para no agotarte de todas formas.

-No me lo puedo permitir –cruzo el patio en dirección a la casa.

-¡Darien!

El se detuvo y se giro lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena? Te he dicho que tengo mucho trabajo. ¿No puede esperar?

Por un momento, Serena vacilo. Pocas personas se atrevían a presionarlo cuando tenía esa particular mirada. Pero ella si. O se atrevía o enloquecería de aburrimiento.

-A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Su mano derecha se movía nerviosamente, señal de que estaba irritado.

-No. Tienes que descansar. Aun estas demasiado pálida.

-¿Descansar? Llevo descansando todo el día. Quiero hacer algo… necesito hacer algo, o me volveré loca.

-Lee un libro y ve a ver una película.

-Quiero ayudarte –no se enteraba, pensó con frustración. Tras pasarse todo el día dando vueltas cual alma perdida, había esperado su vuelta con ilusión ante la perspectiva de una interminable velada en su compañía.

-He dicho que no. Mira, si de verdad quieres hacer algo para ocupar tus días, elige una habitación para el bebe. Lo necesitaremos. Quizás la habitación de la torre, ya que es la más cercana al dormitorio principal, y entonces la niñera puede ocupar la habitación continúa.

-¿Niñera? –la palabra le producía una reacción visceral que no deseaba descifrar.

-Para cuando te hayas ido, Serena –explico Darien con paciencia-. Necesitare una niñera.

Se dio la vuelta, y entro a la casa, Serena se hundió en la silla a sus espaldas. Oírle hablar de una niñera de esa manera tan fría la devolvió a la realidad. Sucintamente, le habia recordado que solo estaba allí para concebir a su hijo. Ni esperaba, ni quería que se quedara. ¿Y para que se iba a quedar? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ser madre. La suya la habia abandonado, de modo que no tenia modelo a seguir. La sucesión de madres de acogida tampoco ayudaba. ¿Acaso esperaba desarrollar un arrollador instinto maternal de repente? Aunque así fuera, el riesgo de sufrir era demasiado grande. Ya lo habia demostrado la perdida de Mina. Era mejor guardar sus sentimientos, visto lo que Darien le habia dado a cambio de su amor. Un corazón dolido, y ahora un niño del que no quería encariñarse y al que no quería amar, al igual que su madre no la habia querido a ella. De modo que Darien quería una habitación para el bebe. Pues se la proporcionaría, la mejor del planeta, igual que habia sido la mejor asistente personal que jamás habia tenido. Le demostraría que podía hacerlo y luego marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Darien se reclino sobre la silla forrada en un cuero, mirando a través de los cristales de la puerta hacia el patio, donde Serena seguía, envuelta en las sombras de la tarde. La verdad era que tenía ganas de volver a casa y ver a Serena. Pero al verla, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en su total rechazo al bebe que llevaba dentro. Aquella mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, se le habia pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que pudieran tener una relación normal. Ser una pareja. Una idea ridícula. Su expresión al sugerirle que creara la habitación para el bebe habia sido de horror.

Se enderezo y abrió su cartera. Preocuparse por Serena más allá de asegurarse que estuviera bien de salud no era ninguna opción. Habia querido y cuidado de su madre, y se habia ido. Habia querido y cuidado de esposa, y habia traicionado su confianza.

Decían que uno no podía controlar a quien amaba o quien le amaba. A lo mejor lo segundo era cierto, pero no lo primero. El controlaría a quien amaba, y en aquel momento era exclusivamente a su bebe.

Cuando Darien volvió del trabajo al día siguiente, Serena no estaba esperándolo en el patio con un refresco. Incluso Artemis estaba desaparecido, en lugar de estar en la cocina dando los últimos retoques a la cena. Darien dejo la cartera tras el escritorio de su despacho y se sentó en su silla. De repente, oyó un fuerte golpe que provenía del segundo piso, como si alguien se hubiera caído. Salto de la silla y subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-¡Serena! –grito al llegar arriba con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho. Trato de convencerse de que solo estaba preocupado por el bebe, pero tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo. Ya no era así-. ¡Serena! –volvió a gritar, respirando con alivio cuando oyó su voz amortiguada.

Se apresuro hacia la habitación de la torre, la que habia propuesto como cuarto para el bebe la noche anterior. La puerta estaba cerrada, y se oyó otro porrazo al otro lado de la puerta. Al asir con la mano el pomo de la puerta. Oyó algo que no habia oído antes.

¿Era posible que estuviera oyendo a Artemis reírse? Abrió la puerta abruptamente.

La alfombra estaba enrollada en un extremo de la habitación, y los pesados muebles de madera tallada de la habitación estaban todos cubiertos con sabanas y aplilados en el centro de la habitación. Artemis, vestido con un mono holgado, estaba a gatas, lijando los rodapiés.

Serena, para su horror, estaba de pie sobre un andamio provisional con un raspador en una mano, y haciendo equilibrios sobre una plancha que, a sus ojos, parecía demasiado estrecha. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, perdiendo con ello el equilibrio y haciendo que la estrecha placa cayera al suelo. Darien se lanzo a agarrarla en sus brazos antes de llegar al suelo. Parecía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? –pregunto. Un sentimiento de ira reemplazo rápidamente el miedo que habia sentido al ver a Serena perder el equilibrio.

Ella se libero y se alejo de el. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos chispeantes. Un mechón de pelo se le habia salido de la coleta, y tenia una mancha de pintura en la frente. Darien se la limpio con una mano mientras veía, por la expresión de su cara, que se ponía a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tienes ojos, ¿no? –se giro y, desafiante, volvió a poner la plancha en su sitio y se subió-. Estamos preparando la habitación del niño.

-Ya no –Darien dio un paso adelante y la bajo del andamio-. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Oh, no seas ridículo. Si no hubieras entrado de esa manera y no me hubieras asustado, no me habría caído. Además, Edgar esta conmigo.

-¿Edgar? -¿Quería decir Artemis?

-Si, señor. Me ofrecí a empapelar las paredes, pero debido a mi hombro, la señorita Tsukino insistió en hacerlo –Artemis se puso en pie mientras hablaba, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima.

No sabía que Artemis tuviera un problema con el hombro. ¿Desde cuando?

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que hayáis decidido hacer, se acaba ahora mismo. Llamare a un contratista –le dio la vuelta a Serena para que lo mirara-. Y lo mas arriesgado que vas hacer de ahora en adelante es elegir el color de la pintura y las muestras de tela.

-Disculpen, creo que será mejor que me vaya a terminar la cena mientras discuten esto –Artemis paso junto a la pareja y desapareció por el pasillo.

-No hay más que discutir –dijo Darien. Se giro y salio airado de la habitación.

El rescador con empuñadura de madera le golpeo en la espalda, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes de esa manera?

El se dio la vuelta, despacio.

-Me atrevo por que has puesto en peligro a mi bebe. El bebe por el que te estoy pagando. ¿Recuerdas?

-Decídete, por dios santo. Primero me dices que decore la habitación, y ahora que no puedo. Pues tengo novedades para ti, Darien Chiba, y son malas. Decorare la habitación aunque muera en el intento. Me has quitado mi trabajo, mi casa… no me vas a quitar mi voluntad también.

-No es mi intención. Tan solo quiero que el bebe este seguro.

-Eso es todo lo que significo para ti, ¿verdad? Una simple incubadora para tu bebe. ¿Y que pasa conmigo? –enfatizo cada una de sus palabras, clavando un dedo en el pecho de Darien, haciendo que retrocediera un paso. Darien la agarro de la muñeca antes de que pudiera seguir.

-¡Para, Serena, para!

-¡No! No quiero parar. No puedo vivir así, contigo dictándome lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. No veo el momento de irme de aquí, de alejarme de ti –los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

A lo mejor habia sido algo dictatorial, pero Serena no entendía lo que estaba en juego, o por que aquel niño era tan importante para el. Pero se equivocaba, era más que una incubadora. Le habia engatusado, abriéndose un hueco en su corazón. Para ser sincero, su primera preocupación habia sido el potencial peligro para ella. Ni siquiera habia pensado en el bebe al ver a Serena caer. No quería admitir que le importaba, por la consecuente vulnerabilidad a la que seria susceptible. Querer a su hijo no nato era simple. No podía haber mentiras entre ellos ni confianza traicionada. Pero Serena era diferente.

Despacio, libero sus manos y retrocedió un paso. Cualquier cosa que creara una barrera entre ellos era bienvenida, incluso siendo una corta distancia llena de aire.

-De acuerdo, lo admito. He reaccionado de forma exagerada. Pero lo de los contratistas va enserio. Los llamare para que hagan lo básico –vio que ella se tensaba, y se apresuro a continuar antes de que ella lo interrumpiera. Solo lo más básico. El resto puedes hacerlo tú.

-Define resto.

-Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer sin correr peligro, sin tener que subir escaleras o a ese andamio que has montado. ¿Esta claro?

-Sí.

El se volvió para alejarse. El sol se reflejo sobre el borde de metal del raspador de papel de pared que habia caído al suelo. Se agacho para recogerlo, y se volvió a mirar a Serena.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.

Sonrojada, tendió la mano para agarrarlo.

-Lo siento, yo también he reaccionado de forma exagerada.

En un principio, Darien no soltó el raspador, a pesar de que ella lo estaba agarrando.

-¿Hacemos las paces?

-Sí –susurro ella con la mirada fija en el pedazo de alfombra entre ellos, como si le avergonzara mirarle a los ojos, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Darien tiro suavemente del raspador, haciendo que Serena perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en sus brazos. La sorpresa hizo que dejara de morderse el labio, y Darien vio como volvía el color a la suave membrana. Tenia que saborearla. Inclino la cabeza y la beso. Sabía a una mezcla de sal, polvo, y el dulce y especiado sabor suyo que siempre le dejaba anhelando más.

De mala gana, la soltó. Tenia que recordar que estaba lista para alejarse de su hijo sin mirar atrás. Un hombre no quería a una mujer así. Y no podía querer a Serena, por que no tenia sitio en su corazón para nadie mas que su bebe.

Se dio la vuelta abruptamente, se aflojo la corbata y se desabrocho los botones de la camisa según entraba en el dormitorio. Habia sido un día caótico en la oficina. Amy hacia muy bien su trabajo, pero no era Serena. Necesitaba comer y beber algo, y después, trabajar lo suficiente para caer rendido en la cama, inmune a la tentación de satisfacer el deseo que ella despertaba en el y de penetrar en su cuerpo.

En su profesión, habia aprendido a reconocer las debilidades en todas sus formas y a identificar el talón de Aquiles de su oponente. Se habia hecho un experto en utilizarlo para su beneficio. Pero ahora, de repente, habia identificado una debilidad propia. Detestaba reconocer que se habia tornado vulnerable a la única mujer que no podía amar.

Continuara…...

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza en actualizar aquí les dejo el capitulo chicas solo quedan dos capítulos para que se termine la historia

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba, misaochinomori03, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, usako tenoh, Neo Reyna Serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, isabel20, Pilar, sailor lady,** **sandy-serena, lis g, Luliana Love, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, Nagi-Usamoon, Nikona, Maylincita, Luz K, MAR-77, amafle, pame, Nikona, X, bunnyoruga, Cherrie SA, LITA JAPON, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Gabyttita, isabel20, sailorgisselle, anahis, Angel Negro 29, Ginevre, Ximena, sayurisan,** **KIRA MOON XKARLATA****, ****anyreth****, ****tatika****, gisella de chiba, TrisChiba, ****Malua****, Alejandra, libelulobee, ****paolac78****, ****Dayanna****, luzdeluna19, sheccidmoon, ****IceQueenBarbarien****, **


	12. capitulo 12

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

CAPITULO 12

Serena dio un paso atrás para admirar con orgullo la cortina que acababa de alisar. Habia aprendido a coser y las habia hecho ella misma, al igual que el cubrecama de la cuna, la canastilla y el ajuar del bebe, incluidas las sabanas.  
Hacia siete meses, nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera convertirse en una persona tan casera, y mucho menos que pudiera decorar sola una habitación de niño entera. Una vez los contratistas terminaron de empapelar y pintar la habitación, Serena tuvo carta blanca para usar el diseñador que se le antojara para crear la habitación del niño. Pero, por alguna razon, el dejar una huella propia imborrable, un trocito de su corazon, se habia hecho importante para ella.  
Tomo la imagen enmarcada de la primera ecografia del bebe que Darien habia dejado sobre la comoda, siguiendo con su dedo la diminuta forma en blanco y negro. Todavía recordaba con nitidez el asombro en la cara de Darien al ver por primera vez a su hijo, y el brillo de lagrimas en sus ojos. Hasta ese momento, ella no habia tenido valor de mirar a la pantalla, pero el amor que irradiaba de Darien al ver a su bebe hizo que se girara para verlo ella misma.  
Serena miro a su alrededor. No parecia haber tenido prisa por terminarla. Se habia detenido en pequeños detalles que nadie excepto ella notaria. Pero el repentino viaje de Darien a Estados Unidos hacia una semana fue el catalizador para que la terminara. Como reconociendo su duro trabajo, un piececito le dio una patada en las costillas. Serena se acaricio la tripa.  
Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con un suspiro. Salia de cuentas en tres semanas. El dia en que tendria que marcharse de la isla y dejar a Darien se acercaba con cada cruz en el calendario.  
Darien se perderia el chequeo medico del dia siguiente. Hasta ahora, no se habia perdido ni una visita medica. La habia acompañado como una sombra en cada etapa del embarazo, haciendo que se sintiera segura y protegida. El bebe lo era todo para el. Pero ya habia perdido la esperanza de que pudiera olvidarse por un momento de que llevaba a su bebe en su vientre, y de que la viera de nuevo como una mujer con deseos. Cada noche con el estaba llena de esperanzas de lo que podia ser. Pero el nunca volvio a intentar tocarla, salvo para sentir los vigorosos golpes del bebe. Y ahora mas que nunca, Serena se sentia increíble y desoladamente sola, vulnerable y asustada. Suspiro y sacudio la cabeza. Debian de ser las hormonas, penso. O eso, o se estaba volviendo loca, como habia estado al pensar que podia ignorar la vida que crecia en su interior.  
Las lagrimas hicieron que le escocieran los ojos. Sus pies estaban hinchados, su figura era inexistente, y sus cambios de humor impredecibles y frecuentes. Resultaba tan atractiva como un globo. No era de extrañar que Darien no la deseara. Pero entonces no comprendia por que seguia insistiendo en que durmieran juntos. A lo mejor haria bien en mudar sus cosas a la habitación de la niñera, aprovechando que estaba ausente, pero descarto la idea inmediatamente. No queria volver a dormir sin la solida presencia de Darien a sus espaldas.  
El persistente timbre del telefono en el piso de abajo interrumpio su miserable soliloquio. Espero a que Artemis contestara, pero debia de estar ocupado en alguna parte de la casa. Ella no tenia ganas de hablar con nadien en ese momento, pero ¿y si era Darien? Descolgo el auricular al mismo tiempo que Artemis, sin aliento, descolgaba el telefono, esperando a que preguntara por ella.  
Una luz de esperanza se encendio en su interior al oir la voz. Por fin tenia alguna información. La investigación habia estado paralizada por mucho tiempo. Habia poca información disponible aparte de la que ya conocia. Como podia una madre dar a luz, criar a su hija durante tres años y después desaperecer en un pais era incomprensible, pero por lo visto su madre lo habia conseguido.  
Cuando Serena colgo unos minutos mas tarde, estaba temblando de ira. La llamada no era para ella, sino para Darien. Para informarle de que un informe final estaba de camino por mar y, mas importante todavía, contenia información urgente que Darien habia estado esperando. ¿Darien la habia investigado, como hizo con su ex mujer? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando? Podia entender que quisiera conocer su pasado por el linaje del bebe, pero ¿hacerlo a sus espaldas? Y todo ese tiempo, el investigador habia estado trabajando para los dos, e incluso se habia negado a contestar sus repetidas peticiones para obtener mas información.  
Se sentia violada, ultrajada… y tremendamente decidida a conseguir el informe antes que el. Por primera vez en dias, se alegraba de que Darien no estuviera. De hecho, en esos momentos se preguntaba si querria volver a verle jamas.  
Mas tarde, en lugar de echarse la usual siesta, Serena se dedico a esperar y observar desde la salita de estar del dormitorio el encuentro entre Artemis y el mensajero en el muelle. Artemis acepto un gran sobre blanco. No era muy grueso. Parecia mentira que su vida fuera tan insignificante como aquel unico sobre.  
Mientras Artemis volvia a la casa, ella bajo las escaleras y, silenciosamente, fue hasta la sala de estar. A continuación estaba el despacho de Darien. Se escondio tras la puerta y oyo a Artemis entrar en el despacho de Darien, una llave y el sonido de un cajon de madera abriendose. Oyo a Artemis salir. Repaso mentalmente los sonidos que habia oido… no habia oido el sonido de la llave cerrando el cajon.  
Por una fraccion de segundo, penso en como seria su vida ahora si no hubiera hecho el amor con Darien aquella noche, o si lo hubiera hecho pero no se hubiera quedado embarazada. Estaria en su despacho, haciendo su trabajo mejor que nadie, y seguiria siendo su mano derecha, en lugar de alguien a quien aguantaba solo el tiempo necesario. No era lo suficientemente buena para Darien, y nunca lo seria.  
El sonido de la puerta principal cerrandose llamo su atención. Artemis se iba a dar su paseo diario de las tardes, un paseo que sabia que le llevaria al menos media hora. Era su oportunidad.  
Su corazon no dejo de palpitar mientras seguia los pasos de Artemis. Si volvia antes de lo normal, la veria fácilmente a traves de los cristales de la puerta. Las manos le temblaban cuando abrio el cajon. Para su sorpresa, habia dos sobres con la misma direccion. Trato de recordar lo que habia recibido un sobre, lo cual queria decir que Darien ya tenia un informe anterior. Rapidamente, saco los dos sobres y se los metio bajo la amplia camisa de manga larga que llevaba, antes de subir las escaleras.  
En la habitación del niño, deslizo un dedo bajo la solapa del sobre que estaba abierto. Casi temia lo que habia dentro, pero tenia que saberlo. Las manos le temblaron de manera incontrolable, y el corazon le latia con fuerza al volcar el sobre y desplegarse los papeles sobre la manta amarillo linom de la cama. Recogio las hojas escritas a maquina.  
El informe era de inmediatamente después de Navidad, y detallaba sus movimientos financieros, incluidos los pagos regulares al hospital de Mina. Obviamente, habia solicitado esa información antes de saber que estaba embarazada. Serena dejo caer las hojas sobre la cama con disgusto. De repente, su preocupación por ella cuando murio Mina, parecia increíblemente falsa. Solo habia una cosa en su mente, y era el bebe. En esos momentos, le odiaba con mas fuerzas de lo que podia imaginar, y en su interior, su corazon se partio en mil pedazos.  
Llena de ira, agarro el sobre sellado de la cama y lo abrio. Sus ojos escanearon las primeras paginas. No habia nada que no supiera ya. Habia informes de asistentes sociales que detallaban lo difícil que habia sido encontrarle un hogar de acogida. Paso a la siguiente pagina y se le altero el pulso al ver una copia enviada por fax de un informe policial del veintisiete de diciembre de hacia casi veinticuatro años. Tres dias después de ser abandonada.  
Se le oprimio el pecho, dificultando su respiración. Y se sento en la cama. Se obligo a seguir leyendo la descripción del oficial de policia del descubrimiento del cuerpo de la adolescente encontrada muerta por una sobredosis bajo un viaducto. La habian encontrado en vuelta en un puñado de periodicos. Habia una copia de baja resolucion de la foto de la escena del crimen.

La joven no debia de tener mas de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Vaya desperdicio de vida. Al parecer, la joven llevaba un medallón que permitio localizar a su familia tras publicar la fotografia que habia en su interior. Una familia de que la habia escapado tres años y medio antes.  
Con dedos temblorosos, Serena paso pagina para seguir leyendo el informe. Suponia que la joven difunta era la madre de Serena por los periodicos que envolvian el cuerpo, muchos de los cuales mostraban titulares sobre la niña abandonada en Nochebuena en un centro comercial del centro de la cuidad.  
Serena miro de nuevo la fotografia. Podia distinguir vagamente los titulares a los que se referia. Un sentimiento de perdida penetro en su pecho, y con ello una sensación de desesperación. Jamas podria conocer a su madre, ni preguntarle el millon y medio de preguntas que se habia hecho de niña.  
Aquella aflicción era diferente de la que habia sentido con la muerte de Mina. La pena se intercalaba con sentimientos de frustración e ira hacia la mujer que se habia quitado la vida dejando a Serena ante un futuro incierto. Sin embargo, la desolación de la joven era clara. Sola y envuelta en la evidencia de lo que probablemente habia sido lo mas difícil que habia hecho en su vida. ¿Qué podia haberla llevado a tan solitaria muerte? Seguramente habia acudido a los servicios sociales cuando nacio Serena, ¿Por qué no habia pedido ayuda cuando vio que ya no podia hacer frente ella sola? ¿Cómo habia caido en el mundo de las drogas?  
Ya era demasiado tarde para encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas. Trago saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta. No iba a llorar otra vez. Ya habia derramado suficientes lagrimas para toda una vida por su madre.  
Continuo leyendo hasta terminar, y volvio a meter los papeles en el sobre. Un timido rayo de esperanza surgio en su interior. Habia una mujer llamada Selene que vivia en en Osaka. Si las deducciones del investigador eran correctas, era la abuela de Serena. El unico familar vivo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo habria ocultado Darien toda aquella información?, se pregunto Serena. ¿Se lo habria contado alguna vez? Tenia que conocer a Selene, aunque sabia que Darien jamas aprobaria tal encuentro. Por fin, el destino estaba de su lado, penso. Con Darien ausente, no tendria ningun problema para escaparse un rato después de la cita con el tocologo del dia siguiente. Podia sacar el dinero que se habia ido acumulando en su cuenta bancaria durante los ultimos meses y pagar en efectivo para alquilar un coche sin dejar rastro. Un estremecimiento de emocion le recorrio la espalda. Al dia siguiente tenia cita con su pasado.  
-Parece cansada esta mañana, señorita. ¿Ha dormido bien?  
-Algo intranquila –admitio con un bostezo.  
Acepto a regañadientes la taza de te que Artemis le ofrecio, y se la llevo a la ventana para admirar la bahia en aquella mañana primaveral. La pasada noche habia estado demasiado emocionada para dormir. Cuando el sol aparecio en el horizonte, Serena ya estaba levantada y vestida, y reviso por ultima vez los pocos articulos personales y de tocador que habia metido en su bolsa. Mientras esperaba junto al reloj-despertador a que pasara una hora, se pregunto como reaccionaria Darien. Se quedaria livido. Al marcharse estaria secuestrando a su hijo. Saldria en su busca en cuanto pudiera, razon por la cual habia enrollado los informes, guardandolos en el fondo de la bolsa. Una vez descubriera que los tenia ella, no podria hacer nada para forzarla a volver. Con un poco de suerte, ganaria unos dias. No tenia duda de que saldria en su busca, bueno, del bebe.  
Lo queria ya con una intensidad y determinación que ella envidiaba. Pero ¿Cómo podia tener la certeza de que no se estaba exponiendo a un intenso sufrimiento?  
Serena dejo la taza sobre la mesa del desayuno y se estiro. Llevaba varios dias sintiendose dolorida, y notaba al bebe mas bajo de lo normal. Tendria que controlar lo que bebia o se pasaria el dia parando para ir al baño de camino al norte. Y tenia que ser tan invisible como fuera posible. Cada parada seria una nueva huella que facilitaria su localizacion.  
-¿La tostada de todos los dias?  
-Sí, por favor, pero me apetece algo mas sustancioso. Me encantarian unos huevos revueltos –no sabia cuando podria parar para comer.  
Artemis disimulo bien su sorpresa. Desde los primeros dias de su embarazo, cuando habia sentido nauseas durante todo el dia, no habia sido capaz de comer nada mas que una rebanada de pan y algo de fruta fresca para desayunar. Pero en lugar de hacer preguntas, simplemente sonrio.  
-Enseguida. El helicóptero llegara a las nueve para recogerla. El señor Chiba sentira no haber venido.  
-Estara ocupado. Seguro que habria vuelto ya si hubiera podido.  
-Seguro. Esta tan ilusionado con el bebe.  
Ella no podia esperar a dar a luz, a pesar de haber prometido que se quedaria hasta después del nacimiento. Haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, perderia la confianza de Darien, y no habria vuelta atrás. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Continuara….

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza en actualizar aquí les dejo el capitulo chicas solo queda un capítulo para que se termine la historia

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba, misaochinomori03, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, usako tenoh, Neo Reyna Serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, isabel20, Pilar, sailor lady,** **sandy-serena, lis g, Luliana Love, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, Nagi-Usamoon, Nikona, Maylincita, Luz K, MAR-77, amafle, pame, Nikona, X, bunnyoruga, Cherrie SA, LITA JAPON, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Gabyttita, isabel20, sailorgisselle, anahis, Angel Negro 29, Ginevre, Ximena, sayurisan,** **KIRA MOON XKARLATA, anyreth, tatika, gisella de chiba, TrisChiba, Malua, Alejandra, libelulobee, paolac78, Dayanna, luzdeluna19, sheccidmoon, IceQueenBarbarien, ****aRiizaii****, ****SEREDAR****, ****princesacaris**


	13. capitulo 13

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie.**

Capitulo 13

Serena giro el coche suavemente en otra sinuosa curva. Tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar los dedos alrededor del volante.  
Hacia años que no habia conducido, y aquella carretera, desde luego, la estaba poniendo a prueba. Bajo los hombros aliviada al alcanzar un corto trecho recto de carretera. A la derecha, en la esquina de una interseccion, habia una tienda de articulos basicos y comida rapida. Debia de ser el lugar en que tenia que girar. Relajo los dedos y puso el intermitente a la derecha. Pronto dejo atrás la frondosa y verde arboleda, que dio paso a pastizales y alguna que otra casa.  
La espalda le estaba matando de estar tanto tiempo sentada, pero tenia demasiado miedo de parar en la carretera y dar un paseo para estirar las piernas. Le habia llevado tres horas descifrar el mapa y habia tenido que retroceder unas cuantas veces, pero finalmente habia llegado.  
Sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago al dirigirse por la carretera principal hacia la playa. La carretera se curvaba hacia la izquierda. Habia un antiguo puesto de vigilancia en la reserva a la derecha. Serena hizo una mueca al sentir un calambre en una pantorrilla. Tenia que parar y estirar las piernas si no queria quedarse lisiada. Gracias a dios, habia llegado a su destino y habia sitio mas que suficiente para aparcar.  
A pesar de ser un dia soleado, soplaba un fresco viento maritimo. Inconscientemente, comparo la larga playa que se extendia varios kilómetros de izquierda a derecha con la solitaria playa privada de Darien. No se parecian en nada. Al igual que ella y Darien, penso.  
El calambre estaba empeorando. Serena se apeo del coche, y se apoyo en el, estirando los musculos. A pesar de su retraimiento, Darien se habia propuesto masajearle las piernas antes de irse a la cama todas las noches tras descubrir que ayudaba a prevenir los dolorosos calambres que a veces la sacaban de la cama en mitad de la noche. Lo echaba de menos, pero eran mundos aparte, y siempre lo serian. Ella era hija de una adolescente drogadicta que vagaba por las calles, y el estaba acostumbrado a riquezas y privilegios. Una vez naciera el bebe, la abandonaria igual que a una camisa desgastada.  
Serena miro a su alrededor, a la reserva y a la playa que la bordeaba. El lugar era un miniparaiso incluso en esa epoca del año. En verano debia de ser magnifico. ¿Por qué se habria marchado su madre? Debia de ser una niña cuando se fue, no mas de quince años.  
Un grupo de adolescentes salio de la tienda del otro lado de la carretera, riendo y tonteando al cruzar para sentarse en una mesa de la reserva, donde empezaron a comerse las patatas envueltas en periodicos. ¿Habria hecho su madre las mismas cosas con sus amigos? ¿Habria hecho Serena lo mismo si hubiera podido criarse alli? Era tan injusto. La habian privado de tantas cosas… de una niñez sin preocupaciones, de recuerdos felices, de la sensación de pertenecia.  
El pisar el mismo suelo que su madre habia pisado hizo que un remolino de preguntas acudiera a su mente. ¿Y si encontraba a su abuela y no queria tener nada que ver con ella? ¿Y si su madre habia tenido buenas razones para marcharse? ¿Y si sufria otro rechazo mas? Una parte de ella estaba tentada de volver a Tokio y devolver el coche. Pero no podia marcharse ahora. Necesitaba saber por su propio bienestar.  
Solo necesitaba dar un paseo para aclararse la mente, calmarse y evitar la tentacion de tomar el camino facil. Encontrar la casa de su abuela no seria difícil. No habia mas de veinte casas a la derecha en la playa, y la foto de la casa que habia encontrado en el informe era bastante clara. Estaba segura de que la reconoceria, ya fuera desde la playa o desde la carretera que transcurria paralela a la playa.  
Serena agarro su bosla del asiento delantero, quito las llaves del coche y lo cerro con llave. Una vez en la playa, se quito las zapatillas y los calcetines, y los metio en la bolsa. Los pies se le hundian en la suave y fresca arena. Mas cerca de la orilla, donde el agua habia dejado su rastro de algas y trozos de madera, la arena estaba mas firme. Con el sol poniendose a sus espaldas, empezo a caminar a lo largo de la orilla, observando las casas una a una. A primera vista, parecia que las tradicionales casas de vacaciones estaban siendo sustituidas por casas palaciegas que podrian haber encajado perfectamente en los codiciados suburbios al este de Tokio. Serena identifico fácilmente la tradicional casa de su abuela. Al caminar hacia la franja de hierba que separaba la playa de las casas, le subio la adrenalina. Su corazon palpito con fuerza cuando abrio con manos temblorosas la puerta del jardin de la casa. Ese lado de la casa estaba diseñado para disfrutar de las vistas de la playa, y las puertas estaban abiertas. Con decisión, avanzo hasta llegar al porche. Alzo la mano para tocar a la puerta. Creyo oir un ruido en el interior y se le corto la respiración, pero nadie acudio. Volvio a golpear la puerta.  
-¿Hola? –un hombre mayor se asomo desde el otro lado de la verja del jardin-. Si busca a Selene, esta de camino de la playa.  
-Si. Gracias.  
-Tu cara me resulta conocida. ¿Nos conocemos?  
Serena se quedo sin aliento.  
-No, nunca he estado aquí antes –enseguida bajo las escaleras del porche y volvio a la playa para buscar con la mirada la silueta de quien, probablemente, era su unico familiar vivo. De repente, vio caminar hacia ella a una mujer que era mayor que la de la foto del informe copiada del medallón, pero el parecido era inequivico.  
Incapaz de moverse, hablar o pensar si quiera, dejo caer los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.  
-¿Hola? ¿Me buscabas?  
"Mas tiempo del que pudieras imaginar"  
-Si –dijo temblando, pero con una calida sonrisa.  
Al acercarse la mujer, su rostro desgastado por el sol, el viento y las penas palidecio.  
-¿Serenity? No puede ser…  
Serenity, su madre. No le hacia falta mas para tirarse a sus brazos, pero el temor a que la rechazara cuando identificara quien era hizo que se contuviera.  
-Lo siento, querida, me he sobresaltado. Te pareces mucho a mi difunta hija. No te procupes por una vieja carcamal como yo –volvio a sonreir a Serena-. Pareces cansada, querida. ¿Un largo camino? ¿Por qué no vienes y tomas algo conmigo? Soy Selene, pero los jóvenes de por aquí me llaman Nana, si lo prefieres.  
-Espera, por favor –puso una mano brevemente sobre el brazo de la mujer. Le parecia irreal.  
-¿Voy demasiado deprisa para ti, querida? Oh, mira, has dejado tu calzado en la arena. La marea se las llevara si te descuidas –retrocedio y recogio las zapatillas de Serena-. Ven. Podras sentarte y tomar algo. Este viento es bien cortante, ¿verdad?  
Sin vacilar, Nana engancho su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena y la ayudo a caminar sobre la arena suelta hacia la vieja pero bien conservada casa, alrededor de la cual habian levantado casas mas grandes y de moderno diseño arquitectonico.  
-Lo llaman progreso, querida- dijo, señalando con un movimiento de mano su casa y las contiguas-. Yo lo llamo vergüenza.  
-Lo entiendo. Es un lugar tan bonito.  
-Llevo viviendo aquí mas de sesenta años. Naci y creci en la zona. Jamas imagine que veria a mis vecinos convirtiendose en gente de cuidad que vienen a pasar el fin de semana a la playa. En fin, hay una cosa que no se puede controlar, y es el tiempo. Cuando yo no este, seguro que echan abajo esta casa y construyen otra en su lugar. No tengo familia a la que dejarsela. Sientate aquí, querida. Estaras comoda en esta silla tan firme.  
-Gracias –Serena se sento en una amplia y comoda silla de mimbre-. ¿Vives sola?  
-Si, solo quedo yo. Por eso tendras que consentir a una pobre vieja que no tiene mucha compañía. Tiendo a hablar demasiado cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar. Mi marido, Marcus, murio hace cinco años. Desde entonces esto esta un poco solitario –guiño un ojo y le dio unas palmaditas al vientre de Serena-. Tu no estaras sola por mucho tiempo. Pareces estar a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento.  
-Se supone que en tres semanas.  
-Se te va adelantar, recuerda lo que te digo. ¿Has pensado en nombres? –Nana puso a hervir agua en la tetera electrica, rebusco en un armario y saco dos tazas, y puso hojas de te en la tetera.  
-No, todavía no.  
-No te procupes. Se te ocurrira algo perfecto en el momento indicado. Mi Serenity si que lo tenia claro. Y nada podia hacerla cambiar de opinión. Siempre dijo que si tenia una niña, la llamaria Serena –Selene suspiro con tristeza-. Murio hara veinticuatro años estas Navidades. Todavía no entiendo que hicimos mal.  
-¿Mal? ¿Por qué?  
-Eramos mayores cuando ella nacio, y supongo que por eso la mimamos demasiado. Al menos Marcus decia que yo lo hacia. El se puso estricto con ella cuando empezo a salir con un joven gamberro de un poco mas al norte. La familia era muy respetable, pero el chico, un sinverguenza. Termino sentado la cabeza unos años mas tarde. En fin, Marcus dejo claro que no le gustaba el joven Matt y le prohibio verle. Una noche poco mas tarde, mi niña se escapo de casa. Iba a cumplir quince años. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para encontrarla, pero la policia dijo que algunos niños simplemente no querian ser encontrados. Nunca llegamos a descubrir que hizo que se marchara. Le rompio el corazon a mi Marcus. Jamas volvio a ser el mismo.  
Serena se sintio desfallecer y tomo aire.  
-Puede que yo lo sepa –la voz le temblo  
-¿Qué lo sabes? ¿Por qué ibas a saberlo? –Nana le dirigio a Serena una confusa sonrisa antes de volverse a retirar el agua hirviendo y llenar la tetera.  
-Creo que se por que se fue –Serena apreto los dedos fuertemente alrededor de los bordes de la silla-. Soy Serena.

Lentamente, la sorpresa reemplazo la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer. Su piel palidecio y sus ojos se agrandaron de incredulidad. Debia haber sido mas cuidadosa, penso Serena, mas considerada con los sentimientos de la anciana. Pero habia esperado tanto tiempo, que un solo segundo mas le parecia una eternidad. Selene se sento con cuidado en una silla frente a Serena. Abrio y cerro la boca varias veces de poder decir una sola palabra.  
-¿S-Serena?  
-Si –la voz de Serena era apenas un susurro-. Creo que Serenity era mi madre.  
Nana se llevo los dedos a la boca en un intento inútil de ahogar el gemido que se le escapo.  
-¿Un bebe? ¿Tuvo un bebe? ¿Por eso huyo de casa? –las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ajadas mejillas-. ¿Pero como pudo hacerle frente sola? Dios mio, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?  
-No lo se –dijo Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza-. De alguna forma se las apaño para cuidarme hasta que una Nochebuena, el dia de mi tercer cumpleaños, me dejo en un lugar donde pudieran encontrarme y cuidarme. Supongo que no sabia que otra cosa hacer. No recuerdo su rostro, pero recuerdo la melodía que solia cantarme –Serena empezo a tararear la cancion que habia cantado una y otra vez por las noches para ahuyentar el miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a acudir y enterro la melodía en sus recuerdos. Paro cuando Nana se levanto abruptamente de la silla y salio de la habitación. Volvio segundos después con una caja de musica en sus manos.  
-Era de mi madre. A Serenity le encantaba –le dio cuerda. A Serena se le puso el vello de punta al oir la melodía. Su melodía. Cuando se acabo, se hizo el silencio.  
Serena se levanto de la silla y se arrodillo, abrazando a su abuela por la cintura, con la cabeza sobre su regazo-. Pense que nunca te encontraria –susurro entrecortadamente, cediendo finalmente a los años de soledad que, por fin, llegaban a su fin.  
Su abuela acaricio con dedos temblorosos los cabellos rubios de Serena.  
-Me alegro tanto de que lo hicieras, mi niña. Me alegro tanto –dijo, llena de emocion.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se desperto con el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas que rompian en la playa.  
Aunque habia dormido profundamente, seguia sintiendose cansada. Después de la cena del dia anterior, su abuela y ella caminaron al coche juntas, y lo aparcaron junto a la casa. Luego hablaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, completando las piezas de una vida de la que habia sido privadas. Pero a pesar de ello, Serena no podia culpar a su madre. Era joven y habia sido muy inocente al seguir un sueño por el amor de un chico que su padre no aprobaba. El que hubiera mantenido a Serena durante tanto tiempo era un milagro. Y ahora, por fin, Serena tenia un sitio al que pertenecer, alguien suyo a quien amar.  
Nana, aunque no conseguia entender por que su hija pidio ayuda a su familia, estaba increíblemente contenta de que Serena estuviera con ella. Estaba tan ilusionada con el bebe que iba a nacer, que Serena no habia tenido el valor de contarle la verdad. Pero tendria que hacerlo ese mismo dia. Cuando, por fin, reunio el valor, los ojos de su abuela se llenaron de lagrimas de compasión.  
-Pero tu amas a ese tal Darien Chiba, ¿no? –pregunto Nana con mirada confusa.  
-Si –no podia negarselo a la persona que se merecia su sinceridad mas que nadie.  
-¿Lo sabe?  
-No, no se lo he dicho.  
-Bueno, entonces, quizas deberias pensar en hacerlo.  
-Si se lo dijiera ahora, pensaria que lo hago para quedarme con el bebe –Serena bajo la mirada-. Yo no queria este bebe. Al menos hasta hace una semana. Con Mina… y sin conocer a mi familia… tenia tanto miedo.  
-Bueno, ahora ya lo conoces, y no hay nada malo ente los nuestros, asi que tienes que dejar pasar esos temores que no puedes controlar, querida. Tu bebe estara sano, ya lo veras.  
-Es demasiado tarde –dijo sin emocion alguna.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puede ser demasiado tarde? Miranos. Ayer no sabia ni que existias, pero te quiero como si hubiera sido parte de tu vida desde el dia en que naciste –argumento Selene, apasionada.  
-He firmado cediendo a Darien la custodia. Según el acuerdo, ni siquiera lo vere después de nacer –su voz se quebro en un sollozo cuando la realidad, por fin, calo. Jamas veria a su bebe. Jamas formaria parte de su vida, ni oiria sus primeras palabras, ni veria sus primeros pasos, ni su primer dia de colegio. ¿Qué habia hecho? Pensaba que no podia sufrir mas de lo que ya habia sufrido, pero sentia como si se le desgarrara el alma.  
Selene la abrazo.  
-Oh, mi niña. Mi pobre niña. No te procupes, encontraremos la solucion. Ahora tienes una familia. Puede que solo sea una persona, pero soy tuya, y nos enfrentaremos a esto juntas.  
-Es inútil, Nana. El contrato es inquebrantable, se ha asegurado de eso. Es a lo que se dedica –Serena se aparto con cabeza y hombros gachos. La verdad, amarga y cruel ironia, era que queria aquel bebe mas de lo que habia querido cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida-. No hay nada que podamos hacer.  
-Te equivocas, Serena. No puedes rendirte. No te dejare. No has esperado todo este tiempo para ahora ser una cobarde. Por que no sales y disfrutas del sol y paseas por la playa antes de que llegue la lluvia. Yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas.  
-Te esperare –Serena no queria quedarse sola con sus pensamientos.  
-No, cariño, vete. Cuando termine de hacer esas llamadas, buscare algunas fotos de Serenity que quizas quieras quedarte.  
-Puedo quedarme y ayudarte.  
-No, no querida. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola. Ahora corre y ve antes de que empiece a llover.  
Mis viejos huesos nunca mienten.  
De pronto Serena lo entendio. Al conocerla, Nana habia conseguido, por fin, algunas respuestas que llevaba buscando desde hacia tiempo y, aunque ninguna de las dos conoceria jamas la historia completa, para ella habia llegado el momento de hacer las paces con su hija. Y para Serena, el momento de hacer las paces consigo misma y sus decisiones.  
La marea estaba baja, y Serena estaba sorprendida por la anchura de la franja de arena firme y humeda. Resultaba tonificante caminar sobre las caracolas cascadas bajo sus pies. Ojala su espalda estuviera igual de bien. El persistente dolor del dia anterior se habia transformado en un fastidio pinchazo. A lo mejor era por el pronostico del tiempo, como le ocurria a su abuela. Sonrio suavemente al pensar que tenia una herencia familar.  
A lo lejos, vio una bandada de pajaros que rompia su formación. Sonrio al verlos dando vueltas en el cielo graznando airadamente por haber sido molestados.  
Entonces, de repente, la sonrisa se desvanecio de sus labios. Un sonido familiar ahuyentaba a los pajaros en el cielo y sobrecogia desde el corazon de Serena hasta la planta de sus pies. La oscura figura de un helicóptero aparecio tras las colinas al final de la playa.  
-¡No! –grito-. Todavía no. Es demasiado pronto.  
Se dio la vuelta y empezo a avanzar penosamente por la arena, desesperada por llegar a la casa de su abuela, su santuario. Miro por encima del hombro y vio como el Agusta aterrizaba a corta distancia sobre la arena y una familiar silueta bajaba del mismo.  
-¡Serena! ¡Espera!  
-¡Nooo! –grito-. Vete. No te quiero aquí. Dejame sola.  
Darien la alcanzo rapidamente y la detuvo.  
-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?  
-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme ago asi? ¿Acosa me lo ibas a decir y me ibas a traer de visita? Yo no lo creo. ¿Cómo pudistes ocultarme algo tan importante? ¡Tenia derecho a saberlo! ¡Oh! –oyo un suave estallido y un chorro de liquido se derramo entre sus piernas.

-¿Has roto aguas? –Darien la sujeto en brazos-. No te procupes. Te llevare al helicóptero. Estaremos de vuelta en Tokio en menos que canta un gallo.  
-¡No! ¡Bajame! –Serena se resistio, haciendo que la bajara-. ¡Ahhhh! –Serena le agarro los brazos y grito al intensificarse el dolor de su espalda y extenderse por toda la cintura hasta su vientre, para luego aliviarse-. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.  
-serena, tenemos que irnos –por primera vez a ojos de Serena, Darien no tenia el control de la situación. Su grito de dolor habia impreso en sus ojos una mirada de terror.  
-He esperado toda mi vida para llegar aquí. No me voy a marchar ahora.  
-Ya puede ir trayendo a mi nieta de vuelta a la casa, joven –Selene avanzo hacia ellos con expresión protectora en el rostro.  
-¡Nana! Es demasiado pronto. ¿Y si algo va mal?  
-Precisamente por eso –intervino Darien-. Mira, podemos estar en el hospital en Tokio en media hora –Darien apoyo las manos en las caderas de Serena y la miro directamente a los ojos-. Por favor, Serena.  
Deja que te lleve.  
-No tienes por que asustarte, cariño –dijo Nana-. Aquí han nacido muchos bebes –luego dirigio una severa mirada a Darien-. Traela a casa y haz algo util.  
Llama al doctor de mi parte.  
-Se viene conmigo a Tokio –Darien miro alternativamente a una y otra mujer. Estaban hablando de su bebe, ¿y aquella mujer, bueno, la abuela de Serena, esperaba que dejara que Serena tuviera el bebe alli?  
Estaban locas.  
-Ya viene otra vez –Serena volvio a aferrarse a los brazos de Darien, respirando profundamente durante la contracción.  
-No tiene mucho tiempo, señor Chiba. Las mujeres de nuestra familia son bien rapidas pariendo.  
En vista de su testimonio y la rapidez con la que Serena se habia puesto de parto, Darien ya no tenia mas que decir. Volvio a levantar a Serena en sus brazos y siguió a su abuela.  
Media hora después, volvia de la playa tras decirle al piloto que aterrizara en la zona verde mas cercana hasta que lo llamara para llevar a Serena y al niño de vuelta a Tokio. Entro en la habitación de Serena.  
-¿Dónde esta el maldito doctor? Lo llame hace siglos.  
-No ha sido hace tanto –respondio Serena, con el pelo pegado a la cara por la sudoración-. Ya viene otra. ¡Ahhhh!  
-Ven y frotale la espalda asi –Nana agarro la mano de Darien y la presiono contra la espalda de Serena-. No, asi no, muchacho. Eso no la aliviara. Firme, asi.  
Por fin parecia estar haciendo algo bien. Serena estaba sentada en una silla de madera, dandole la espalda, con las piernas a los lados y los brazos apoyados en el respaldo. Podia sentir cuando su cuerpo se tensaba con cada espasmo. Y el era el responsable de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, y se sentia impotente. Tenia que haberla cuidado mucho mas, penso. Tenia que haber escuchado su voz interior cuando le insistia en que diera amor.  
Darien estaba en la aduana del aeropuerto de Tokio, cuando le llego un mensaje de Artemis del dia anterior, cuando habia descubierto que Serena habia huido desde la consulta del tocologo. No habia tenido tiempo ni de enfadarse. Solo estaba asustado. Tenia miedo de que le ocurriera algo a Serena. Oyo la voz de otro hombre en un segundo plano. Por fin, el medico. Darien se aparto para dejar que se presentara a Serena.  
-¿Cómo van los dolores?  
-Fatal –respondio Serena con una debil sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos ante otra contracción.  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerte en la cama para examinarte.  
Darien y Selene ayudaron a tumbar a Serena en la cama, mientras el medico desaparecia para lavarse las manos y ponerse los guantes. Una vez de vuelta, examino a Serena y, con una sonrisa, dijo:  
-Estas lista.  
-¡Darien! –grito. En menos de un segundo, Darien estaba a su lado, y ella le agarro la mano tan fuerte, que se le entumecio. Pero eso era lo de menos, comparado con el milagro del nacimiento de su hija.  
No podia decir si habian sido minutos u horas, pero la sensación al ver salir a su hija del cuerpo de Serena batia toda la descripción. El doctor puso el bebe sobre el vientre de Serena, y Darien se acerco enseguida para acariciarlo. ¡Su hija! Un regalo de la vida que nunca penso que podia tener. Serena derramo unas lagrimas al mirar a su hija, pero evito tocarlo. Volteo la cara, pegando las mejilla al monton de almohadas apiladas tras ella, y cerro los ojos.  
-Miralo, Serena. Es perfecto. Tenemos una niña –dijo con voz emocionada.  
-No, llevatelo –su voz temblaba.  
-¿Qué? -¿la habia oido correctamente?  
-Llevatelo. Es tuyo. Ya tienes lo que querias. Llevatelo y vete –dijo en un aspero susurro-. Llevatelo antes de que no pueda soportar dejar que te lo lleves.  
El medico y la abuela de Serena se miraron con preocupación.  
-Pero bueno, niña. Esa no es forma de hablar –le regaño su abuela con gentileza-. Miralo. Es preciosa.  
-No la quiero. Por favor, llevaoslo –alzo la voz, y el doctor envolvio a la niña en una mantita, dirigiendole a Darien una mirada confundida. Darien asintio en respuesta.  
-Saquelo de la habitación. Tenemos que hablar.  
El cuerpo de Serena tiritaba, y el medico la cubrio con mantas tras darle al bebe a Nana.  
-No dejes que se enfrie. Esta en estado de shock.  
Estaremos junto a la puerta.  
Cuando cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, Darien se sento con cuidado en la cama. Serena seguia con la cara contra las almohadas.  
-¿Por qué no te lo llevas y te marchas? –su voz, ahogada por las almohadas, le llego al alma.  
-No me puedo ir sin ti.  
-No me necesitas. Ahora ya tienes a ella. Es lo que querias, ¿no?  
-¿De verdad pensabas que iba a agarrar al bebe, darte un cheque y marcharme? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? No se trata del bebe, Serena. Te quiero a ti, y no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti.  
Ella se volvio para mirarlo con una mueca.  
-¡No! No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes pedirme mas. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido hasta ahora. Vete y dejame.  
-Serena, no lo puedes abandonar de esta manera. No te hagas esto a ti misma. No se lo hagas nuestro bebe  
-He leido el informe sobre tu madre. Me lo mandaron por fax a los Estados Unidos. ¿No te has preguntado si murio de esa forma por que no podia soportar estar sin ti? ¿No has aprendido nada de su muerte? ¿No te das cuenta? Estas haciendo lo mismo que ella, solo que era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado sola para saber que no tenia por que ser asi. Date una oportunidad, dale a tu hija una oportunidad.  
-Como te atreves a decir eso. No tuvo eleccion. Yo he elegido –susurro, palideciendo-. Me compadezco de la mujer de la que te enamores, Darien Chiba, espero que nunca sepa lo cruel y mezquino que eres –apenas pudo distinguir sus palabras en medio de su llorera.  
-Entonces compadecete a ti misma –replico, tomandole una mano.  
-¡No, no me mientas!  
-Lo digo en serio Serena. Te quiero –le retiro el pelo humedo de la cara-. He sido un tonto. No te conte lo de la investigación por que no queria que tuvieras una excusa para irte. Queria ser el hombre en tu vida, aunque trate de convercerme de lo contrario y te trate injustamente. ¿Podras perdonarme algun dia? ¿Podras amarme?  
-¿Amarte? Siempre te he amado, Darien Chiba.  
Trabajar contigo y luego vivir contigo y saber que eras inalcanzable me estaba matando. Me sentia sola, tan poco deseada y querida. La noche en que hicimos el amor, lo estaba deseando tanto. Hacer el amor contigo me permitio imaginarme que tambien me deseabas.  
-Serena, no hacia falta que te lo imaginaras. Te deseaba mas de lo que he deseado a ninguna otra persona en mi vida. Eras tan real, tan generosa, tan hermosa.  
-Ya no hay nada imposible para nosotros. Te quiero, Serena Tsukino. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
-No hace falta que te cases conmigo. ¿Qué diria tu padre? ¿Y tus hermanos?  
-Me diran que soy un tonto por no haberme casado contigo antes de que nuestro hijo viniera al mundo. De hecho apenas, me hablan por lo molestos que estan con mi comportamiento. Entonces, ¿tienes una contestación a mi pregunta, mi hermosa Serena?  
-Nada me haria feliz.  
-¿Quieres presentarme otra vez a tu hija? –Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta a traves de la cual se oian los llantos del recien nacido-. Algo me dice que esta deseando conocer a su mama.  
-¡Por favor! Traemela.  
Darien se levanto de la cama y abrio la puerta.  
Tendio los brazos para sostener a su bebe, lleno de alegria por tener a su adorable retoño en su brazos. Con cuidado, se lo dio a Serena, y observo emocionado como le quitaba la mantita para mirar sus largos deditos y perfectas uñitas antes de achucharlo para darle un beso en la carita.  
-Es perfecta, ¿verdad? –dijo con voz maravillada.  
-Si, y tu tambien. Gracias por el regalo.  
-Mi pobre bebe necesitaba un nombre –dijo, mirandole con una sonrisa.  
-Que te parece Mina, por su tita.  
-Mina –Serena probo a ver como sonaba el nombre-. Gracias. A Mina le habria encantado.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas gracias a todas por seguir con este fics y voy a continuar con los otros

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**Usagi13chiba, misaochinomori03, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, usako tenoh, Neo Reyna Serenity, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, isabel20, Pilar, sailor lady,** **sandy-serena, lis g, Luliana Love, eclipselunar2804, libelula, mitsuko, Nagi-Usamoon, Nikona, Maylincita, Luz K, MAR-77, amafle, pame, Nikona, X, bunnyoruga, Cherrie SA, LITA JAPON, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Gabyttita, isabel20, sailorgisselle, anahis, Angel Negro 29, Ginevre, Ximena, sayurisan,** **KIRA MOON XKARLATA, anyreth, tatika, gisella de chiba, TrisChiba, Malua, Alejandra, libelulobee, paolac78, Dayanna, luzdeluna19, sheccidmoon, IceQueenBarbarien, aRiizaii, SEREDAR, princesacaris**


End file.
